Freedom in Chains
by Laufeyson'sWife
Summary: The turians won the contact war, and humanity was brought down to nothing but a race of slaves. On the turian homeworld, humans are sold and married off in the palace of Seruvia to ensure that humanity knows its place in the eyes of the other races. Rated M for adult situations. Non-Reaper plotline. GarrusXOC, SarenXOC, NihlusXMiranda.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**This was a simple story idea that I had been writing on my free time to get it out of my head. I began sharing it with my best friend and my trusty beta reader and after eleven chapters, he has convinced me to try publishing it. I think I am a little too freed up after writing for The Guardian, so I have started writing another Mass Effect story.**

**If this gets enough attention I will post the other chapters I have written. Thanks guys.**

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?"<p>

Isabelle looked over, smiling at the woman who had spoken, shaking her head.

"This is what I've been working for for the past year. I'm ready."

"You can always wait until the next shuttle."

"Why would I do that? I'm ready now."

The woman sighed, sitting down in front of Isabelle, running a brush carefully through her long blonde hair.

"Let's do it then."

"Ok."

"When you get on the shuttle, you'll be given a dextro implant, they'll shoot it into your arm. It hurts, but you have to have it. When you land, you'll be given a blindfold and your hands will be bound together. They will take you to showers, where all of the women will clean themselves. You'll be given exactly five minutes. Make sure you're clean. Once that's over, you'll be given a dress. It'll be short, and it'll have small straps, to show off your unmarked shoulder. When you're told to, you'll step forward. If no one tells you to step forward, you'll be killed."

"What is the likeliness of that happening?"

The woman looked up at her, shaking her head.

"You are the perfect example of a turian bride, Isabelle. You'll be chosen by someone."

"That wasn't an answer to my question."

"It doesn't happen often... Only the best are recruited for an offering. You'd be rejected by the Citadel first, which you were not. The turian councilor said you are the best candidate he's seen all year... He might even pick you if he lived on Palaven."

"Do you know many turians?"

"Just the important ones. Bow to all of them, regardless. Remember to always bow. Speak when spoken to, never say anything without calling them sir. If you see a female, you bow your head and never look up. Never look into a female turian's eyes." Isabelle nodded as she listened to her mentor brief her on what would happen once she reached the turian homeworld. "Don't think of this as slavery."

"It's not, I volunteered for this. I want this."

"You're crazy..."

"I want to be a wife to someone. I want to be a good wife."

"You will be." the woman said, touching Isabelle's porcelain skin for a moment before standing up, helping Isabelle to her feet. "Shoulders back, remember you need the posture of a woman."

"Shoulders back. Chin up. Yes sir, no sir... Bow."

"And what do we never do?"

"Look a female turian in the eyes."

"Good."

Isabelle watched the older woman walk over to the large window of the recruitment building.

"What happens when you look into their eyes?"

"Never ask questions either."

"My apologies."

"Female turians are probably the most proud thing you will ever meet. Looking at them makes them feel threatened. Rightfully so, I think. If my race would rather marry humans than their own people, I'd be offended too."

"I thought female turians were respected."

"Highly, they just don't play a role in the military anymore. They aren't allowed. Too many human wives were killed by jealous turians."

"What do I do if they tell me to look at them?"

"What is the rule for humans on Palaven, Isabelle?"

"Do what you're told."

"So if a female turian asks you to look at her, what do you do?"

"Look at her."

The women turned quickly to the door as it opened, a tall human man offering his hand to Isabelle.

"My lady." he said, looking over to her mentor. "We must go now."

Isabelle looked over to her mentor, who simply waved her off.

"Do as you're told."

"Thank you for everything, m'am."

"Good luck Isabelle. I am eager to hear word of which house claims you as theirs."

Isabelle was saddened that she would never see the old woman again, but her spirits were lifted at the thought of finally leaving for Palaven. She was put into the group of women who waited near the shuttle, each of them being inspected for any faults before being allowed on board. Isabelle let the man touch her, looking for scrapes or bruises or scars or any other imperfections to her skin before helping her onto the shuttle.

"Good luck to all of you ladies, and may the spirits look over you." he said before the shuttle doors closed and the vessel took off from the Citadel.

Isabelle looked around, noticing that every woman wore a different expression on their face. Some were scared, some were nervous, some in shock. Not all had a choice to do this. Isabelle grew up without a family, her parents dying when she was quite young. These women were forced by their parents wanting money, or their parents being in debt to the turian military. Isabelle was grateful this was her choice, though she kept that fact to herself, knowing the women who hadn't gotten a choice would surely envy her life of freedom.

They weren't free though, not really. Humans were slaves to many races. Even the asari kept indentured servants on Thessia. Isabelle hadn't been born before the First Contact War, though she was certainly glad. After the turians had won, they'd taken Earth for their own. Not many human children, or men, survived. Still, she admired the fact that her people had fought so bravely then. It is said that even when they knew they wouldn't win, they fought until the last soldier fell on the battlefield. She let out a small sigh as her thoughts were brought back to the current time, knowing it was unwise to dwell on the past. Humans were slaves, regardless of how it happened. This was her opportunity to make her race proud, to make herself into something admirable.

Each year the Citadel, which offered the most freedom to humans than any other place in the galaxy did, would ship a batch of women to Palaven to marry a turian, if they were chosen by one. This year, it was different. In Seruvia, Palaven's second largest city, there were ten lords that ruled over the palace, and eight of them remained unmarried. Only the best candidates had been accepted into the group, as only the best would be chosen to become a member of the turian society, let alone a lady of a noble house. Isabelle had been training to get her body in shape for the past year, which she thought she'd done a good job of. Before she had started, she was skin and bones. Living in the vents of the presidium had been hard, and food had been scarce. It had taken alot of convincing to get her mentor to take her in. The old woman had seen the potential though, and with time, Isabelle shaped into a beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair, the curls it held, made her look young, though she was far from middle-aged. Her skin was flawless, smooth and perfect in every way it could be. Her body was toned, perfectly fit to what a turian would want from her. The only thing she hadn't been able to learn enough of was the turian language. She understood it better than she could speak it, but she was nowhere near fluent. She was grateful that they spoke English, a small accommodation they made for their slaves. It was her only negative trait. She could learn in time, though she knew humans weren't allowed to read or write. She could, though it was a little known fact to anyone she'd ever met. Her mentor had caught on and warned her not to read or write anymore, but Isabelle did it anyways. She liked writing. Something about dragging a pen over a piece of paper was like artwork to her, and she didn't even have to make a sentence to get enjoyment from it. It was something she was sad to let go of, but she didn't regret signing up for the trip to Palaven.

"Your arm."

A man stopped in front of her, his hand out expectantly. She let him touch her, extending her arm so he could put the tip of the gun to her skin. She winced at the pain as he injected her with the dextro implant. It hurt after he was finished, though when she looked down at her forearm, there was no trace that he'd ever touched her.

The shuttle stopped after several hours, finally landing on what Isabelle knew was going to be her home for the rest of her life. The shuttle driver gave all of them bags, which they put over their heads before they were guided off of the shuttle. The temperature was high, which Isabelle had not been expecting. She kept her feet moving, a hand firmly on her arm for a long while before she was brought to a halt. She heard a door shut, then a deep voice with an unmistakable flange that made her heart quicken.

"Take off your hoods." The women did what they were told to, their eyes adjusting to the lighting in the room. Several women were in the chamber with them, waiting for their own orders. "Cut their bindings."

The women all stepped forward, taking a knife to the cords around their wrists. Isabelle watched the woman who cut hers, taking in the appearance of her face. Her face was painted with lines of white ink.

"Shower. Quickly. The ceremony is in ten minutes. Don't keep your turians waiting."

Isabelle quickly moved under the water of the shower head, another woman joining her as they stripped off their clothing. Isabelle watched her for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Don't let them see you crying." The woman looked up to Isabelle before putting her face under the hot water. "Were you sold to the turians?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty four."

Isabelle ran her fingers through her hair thoroughly before stepping out of the water to dry off.

"What is your name?"

"Kate."

"I'm Isabelle."

The women exchanged a small smile before focusing on what they were supposed to be doing. Isabelle picked up one of the ten dresses that sat waiting for them on the far side of the chamber. It was white, but short. She put it on, shifting it around quickly before falling in line, waiting for someone to come back to get them. It didn't take long, and the five minutes they were given had seemed like one. Isabelle walked with the line of women, all of them looking around curiously at the outside of the palace. The large doors were opened for them, each of the women bowing their heads as they walked inside, knowing they'd be facing their new masters soon.

They walked to the center of the room, all of them kneeling down before the three top ranking turians on their entire homeworld. Isabelle had done her best to remember their names. Each of them had different markings, which helped her remember, though she was afraid her nerves would cause her to forget, should they ask if she knew who her betters were. One stepped forward, though Isabelle didn't look up. He stopped in front of the woman two down from her.

"Stand." She did so, looking up at him silently. "Your name?"

"Miranda Lawson."

"Were you born on the Citadel?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you happy to be here?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't lie to me girl."

"Never, sir."

He looked at her for a moment before turning away.

"I will marry her to my son, Nihlus."

Isabelle's stomach lurched as the woman was escorted away from the others. Her heart pounded. She was so focused on calming her nerves she didn't realize there was a turian standing in front of her now.

"Stand." She obeyed, looking up at him without a word. His eyes traveled down her body before looking back up to her. "What is your name?"

"Isabelle Kane."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes sir."

"Who am I?"

"Tactus Vakarian, sir. The commander of Palaven's defense systems. Emperor of Seruvia."

"Impressive." he replied, taking a step back from her. "Kneel."

Isabelle did as she was told.

"Stand." Again, she obeyed. "Take five steps foward."

Isabelle listened to his small commands without hesitation, doing what she was told before he was satisfied.

"Do you know my son?"

Isabelle scolded herself for not remembering the name that he asked for, her mind running a million miles per hour to get the name out.

"Forgive me." she replied, bowing her head in shame. Tactus turned away from her as the name clicked. "Garrus, sir."

He turned back to her, his attention grabbed again.

"What was that?"

"Garrus Vakarian, sir." she repeated. "Your son's name."

Tactus stared at her before letting out a long breath.

"Garrus." Isabelle did not look to the turian who stepped forward from the group that had been watching them. The man was quiet as he looked at her. "What do you think of this human?"

"She is obedient."

"Is she worthy of you?"

Garrus looked to his father before nodding.

"She is."

"I claim this human for my son." Tactus announced, signaling for his men to take Isabelle away as the crowd murmured behind them.

She bowed before they grabbed her, not laying her eyes on Garrus.

"Thank you sir."

Isabelle was put in a small room to wait for someone to come get her. She was quite nervous to think she had been claimed by house Vakarian. The house was a highly respected one, and the Emperor of Seruvia hadn't claimed a match for his son since he came of age to take a bride. As he was the successor to the Emperor, it was understandable that no one had been good enough. Isabelle was unsure if it was because they were running out of time to marry him, but she knew she hadn't been that good of an example during the few small commands Tactus had given her. Still, she was grateful that she had been claimed.

She was surprised when two women came into the room, instead of her new master. She hadn't been told what to expect, but she figured he would have come to take her as his own right away. The two women tended to her, brushing her hair silently and helping her change into a beautiful dress. The blue was quite remarkable on her skin. She admired the fabric thoroughly before the women finally finished what they had been doing to her. They turned to leave, but were stopped when the door opened again. She bowed to the turian in front of her, not looking up until he addressed her.

"Look at me." Isabelle moved her blue eyes up to the turian, unsure of what she was supposed to do. He held out his hand for hers, which she looked at before looking back up to him with uncertainty. "Are you afraid?"

"No sir." she answered quickly. "It is my honor to be here in your house, sir."

He looked down to his hand, which she hesitantly took. He brought it to his flat lips slowly before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to my house."

Again she was surprised, realizing his gesture was a blessing of sorts. She bowed her head again.

"It is my honor."

He let go of her hand, taking a step back to look at her dress.

"The Vakarian blue suits you well."

"Thank you sir."

"Do you know what will be happening next?"

"Forgive me sir."

"There will be a dinner to celebrate the humans that we've claimed for ourselves. You will sit with Garrus at the table. You will only eat as much as he allows, and drink when you are told."

"Yes sir."

"After the dinner, you will be escorted back to this room to change your clothes. Then you will be shown to your room. You won't leave that room until Garrus permits you to do so."

"Yes sir." Isabelle averted her eyes from the turian, who seemed to pick up on her doing so. She quickly fixed her mistake, looking up to him with as much respect as she could. "Forgive me."

"Most women aren't prepared for the marking, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." Isabelle was unsure of what marking he referred to, though she nodded anyways.

"Of course, sir."

He tilted his head at her for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

"You seem so tense."

Isabelle let her shoulders drop slightly, praying it made her seem more relaxed, though she didn't feel relaxation washing over her.

"Forgive me sir."

"They have you quite tamed."

"Thank you sir."

"Did your parents sign you away?"

"No sir. I was given from the turian councilor."

"Sparatus allowed you to leave without payments?"

"I had some help with my preparations, sir."

"Your mentor should get a tip."

"Thank you sir."

"Isabelle when turians take a mate, they mark the shoulders of said mate."

"Yes sir."

"You will be bitten on your shoulder. You will only wear clothes that cover your mark if permitted by Garrus, do you understand that?"

"Yes sir."

"Above everyone else, he is your master. You do nothing unless he allows it."

"Yes sir."

"You will be painted with the Vakarian markings, and wear them for the rest of your life."

"Yes sir."

"You won't reveal yourself until Garrus is ready to show you off as his new bride. You will stay in your room until he permits you to show yourself."

"Yes sir."

"Are you ready to go to the dinner?"

"Yes sir."

"Let us walk then." Tactus turned to the door, allowing Isabelle to hesitate for only a moment before she walked next to him, leaving the small room as her dress trailed behind her. She walked with her chin up, reminding herself that her posture was the most important thing. She looked no one in the eyes, keeping them averted as she felt everyone else watching her. The hallways were more cleared as they reached the room that the dinner was being held in. She bowed her head when they came to a stop in front of the turian she knew was going to be her new husband. "Garrus I present you with your new bride."

Isabelle felt Tactus' hand on hers, lifting it to meet with Garrus'. His skin was foreign to hers, her five fingers meeting his three, his talons jutting past her nails. She couldn't help her eyes wandering up to his face, though she scolded herself once she saw his eyes locked on hers. She couldn't stop looking at him though, causing Tactus to clear his throat before Isabelle snapped her eyes from him.

"I will meet you inside, son."

"Thank you." Garrus replied. His voice gave her goosebumps, sending a shiver down her spine. His hand fell from hers, telling her to let hers fall back to her side. She waited for him to tell her what to do, knowing she was now his to command. "I wanted to give you something."

Isabelle looked to his hands, seeing a small ring in between his alien fingers. She let out a short breath, holding out her hand for him before looking up to his eyes. Again she scolded herself, though she couldn't look away.

"It's beautiful sir."

"Please don't call me that."

"Forgive me." she replied, looking back down.

She felt a finger under her chin, gently tilting her gaze back up to him.

"It's an eternity ring. It's made out of medals from all of the council homeworlds. They can't be destroyed." Isabelle bit back the small smile that threatened the corner of her mouth. She was truly touched by the gesture. "It was custom for human males to give a female a ring to signify marriage, back in the day."

Isabelle looked down as he slipped the ring onto her left hand. She stared at the shining thing, her smile showing now. Again he tilted her gaze back up to him.

"Thank you." she said, hoping her gratitude showed enough for him to believe she enjoyed the gift.

"You're welcome." he replied, leading her into the dining hall.

There was a large table that sat ten turians, each of them with a human woman at their side. Garrus showed her to her chair before sitting in his own. Isabelle didn't look around at the men, knowing she was being looked at by all of them.

"What is her name, Garrus?" a turian asked.

"Her name is Isabelle." Tactus answered for him, almost sounding proud of himself.

"You should change it." the turian told him. "It doesn't roll off the tongue like it should."

"I find it to be a suitable name for her." Garrus replied, leaning his elbows on the table.

Isabelle held back a small smile, staring at the empty plate in front of her. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she sat down.

"She's awfully quiet."

"She does as she's told." Garrus replied.

"Speak, woman." Isabelle looked over at Garrus, who remained silent. She did the same, bowing her head slightly to him. "I'm talking to you."

Still, she remained silent, not saying a word until Garrus permitted her to do so.

"Isabelle, Nihlus is asking you a question." he told her.

She looked over to the turian that was trying to get her attention.

"Yes sir?"

"How much did you sell for?"

"My apologies, I do not know the cost sir."

"She was given as a gift from the councilor." Tactus told him.

"He'll be wanting something soon." another turian said, causing a laugh to ripple through the crowd.

"I imagine it'll be a fuck with her." Nihlus told him, leaning back in his chair.

"He can try." Garrus replied. "He'll not be touching what isn't his."

"So quick to protect. She could try killing you tonight. Have to make sure she knows you're in charge before you get confident."

"She will know who her betters are. Still, Sparatus will not be invading Seruvian territory without just cause."

"He's the councilor."

"I'm the Emperor." Tactus told them. "If Garrus doesn't want his human touched, Sparatus will not touch her."

Isabelle wished for nothing but to block out the conversation, but she knew as soon as she did that they would ask her a question, and then she'd be in trouble for not answering them. So she listened, praying that the talk was simply to scare her into being obedient. After a short while of the men talking like they were, the food arrived, which Isabelle stared at intently for at least a whole two minutes before Garrus nudged her.

"You may eat." he said.

"Thank you sir."

She hated that he watched her, though she knew she didn't have a right to tell him to stop. After a few bites of her food, which she was grateful to have, she began looking to her cup, which was bone dry. She shook off her need for hydration as quickly as she could, thankful that she was at least getting a meal. Garrus grabbed her cup after a while, filling it with the wine that was served to them. Isabelle had never had wine before, and she wondered if she would enjoy it, or if it would be necessary to get her through what she would be getting from the turian later. He sat it down in front of her, though she ignored it. Again, he nudged her.

"You may drink."

"Thank you sir." she replied, throwing her hand forward to clutch the glass.

She tried pacing herself so she wouldn't look like a starved animal at their table, but she was unsure of how good of a job she was doing. She was half-expecting him to tell her to stop eating at any moment, as several of the other turian men had done so to their starved brides. He didn't though, and when everyone was finished, they stood, telling their new brides to go with the maids that were waiting to escort them to their separate rooms. Isabelle did the same when Garrus told her to, silently following the woman that had been assigned to her. Isabelle let out a long sigh after the door was closed, shutting her eyes tightly for a long moment before the maid cleared her throat. Isabelle gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry m'am."

The maid seemed taken aback, shaking her head.

"I am undeserving of that title, m'am."

Isabelle tilted her head as she realized she was a turian bride as well. This was her job. Isabelle looked to her shoulder, but saw no mark.

"What is your name?"

"M'am?"

"What is your name?"

The maid bowed to her.

"Sarah, m'am."

"Are you married, Sarah?"

"Yes m'am."

"To a turian?"

"Yes m'am."

"Can I ask you a strange question?"

"Anything, m'am."

"May I see your mark?"

The woman looked up to her, shaking her head.

"I am not allowed to show you my skin."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"May I help you out of your dress, m'am?"

"Yes." Sarah untied the dress from Isabelle's body, letting it fall to the ground. Isabelle watched her as she worked on the short nightgown, catching a glimpse of a scar on the woman's forearm. "How did you get that?"

"Forgive me, m'am." Sarah said, moving her arm to cover the scar.

"How did you get it?"

Sarah gave her a concerned look before shaking her head.

"M'am..."

"You can tell me." Isabelle said, looking at her desperately. "Please tell me."

"My husband."

"Does he hurt you?"

"No m'am. My husband... He is a good man."

"Was it an accident?"

"Yes m'am."

Isabelle cleared her throat as the woman put a blue robe around her.

"Does it hurt to be marked?"

Sarah looked into her eyes, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"The first night will be your worst, m'am."

"What?"

"The marking is simple, m'am. A little blood, a small bite. What they take from you after is what hurts the most." Isabelle's mind raced as she realized what Sarah was referring to. "Turians are rough. You must accept this and just take what they give. They don't last long the first time. Pardon my meaning, m'am."

"No please. It's ok."

Sarah looked at her again.

"I hope your night does not result in death."

"Is it that bad?"

"For some."

"Do you know Garrus well?"

"No m'am. I have never been in the palace of Seruvia before tonight. Lord Vakarian requested you have a maid that was unfamiliar to the palace."

"So I don't escape."

"So that you are comfortable." Isabelle looked down to her finger, playing with the ring that Garrus had given to her. "You are lucky, m'am, if you don't mind my saying... It is Lady Katherine I truly fear for."

Isabelle looked back up to her.

"Why?"

"She was chosen by Lord Arterius. It is not unknown that the lord hates humans."

"Most turians do, don't they?"

"Of course, m'am." Isabelle turned as Sarah gestured towards the door. "I must take you to your chambers. Your husband will want you to be waiting for him there."

"Thank you Sarah." Isabelle said, nodding. "Thank you for talking to me."

"It was my honor, m'am."

Isabelle followed the woman down the hall, hating the silence that filled the space. She tried calming her nerves but thoughts of how the night would go just kept her anxiety going. Sarah lead her to her room, bowing to her before turning away.

"Could you stay with me for a little while?"

Sarah turned back to her, shaking her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, m'am. I am not allowed in your room."

"Why? I thought you were my maid."

"I am, m'am. This room is yours to share with Lord Vakarian. I am not allowed to enter. That space is for your marriage and your marriage only. It is yours."

"Thank you." Isabelle said reluctantly.

Sarah turned away from her after bowing, walking down the hall and vanishing around the corner. Isabelle looked at the door for a moment before pushing it open. It was a nice room, a large bed and a large bathtub catching her eyes first. She ignored the bed for a moment as she shrugged the robe off of her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair, catching her reflection in a mirror. She stared at herself, running her hands down her body as she took in her appearance in the small dress. It was supposed to maker her look desirable, and she knew it. She let out a long sigh, telling herself it would only last for a night. It had to be made official, the marriage. She told herself the turian would take what he wanted, and there was nothing she could do or say to stop him. She told herself to let it happen, that it wouldn't last all night, though she was unsure if that was true or not.

Eventually she let herself relax, looking over at the bed for a long moment before walking to it and sitting. It was a comfortable bed, more comfortable than anything she'd ever sat on in the past. The blue sheets were smooth on her skin. She smiled to herself, bouncing her leg idly as she waited. She wondered how long it would take Garrus to find their room. She was quite tired, and she knew if he came in here to find her asleep he would likely be mad. Still, she couldn't help but to lay down, the soft pillow fitting to her head perfectly. She jumped as the door opened, sitting up quickly as she saw Garrus walk in. She bowed her head, her heart hammering in her chest. He walked over to their table, sitting down a small bowl he'd brought before walking over to her. He silently sat down beside her.

"Sorry I took a while." Isabelle was unsure if he was genuinely sorry or if he was just trying to ease the tension. He looked over at her. "I wish I could do the less-tedious things first, but I can't paint your face until we're bonded."

"Yes sir."

He put his hand on hers, gently squeezing it for her attention, which she gave timidly.

"I meant it when I asked you not to call me that." She let out a shaky breath, her eyes locked with his. All she could do was nod at him. He gently brushed her long hair from her shoulder, looking at her skin before moving his eyes back up to hers. "You can speak."

"Thank you."

"I don't know what you've been told about turians, but I want to make you comfortable. If you need to ease into this, I fully plan on letting you." Isabelle did her best not to look confused, but she was. He let out a sigh, leaning his elbows onto his knees. "I don't know much about humans and my experience with women leaves something to be desired. But I know you're scared."

"I am honored to be a part of your house."

He looked back over to her.

"That doesn't mean you aren't scared."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he told her, getting to his feet and turning to her. She looked up to him, knowing he wanted her to stand. She did so, not looking up to him. He gently traced his talons down her arm, causing her to shiver. "I'm Garrus, by the way."

She couldn't help but to let out a short laugh, which she scolded herself for afterwards.

"I'm sorry."

"It was meant to make you laugh."

She looked up to him.

"I'm Isabelle."

She watched his mandibles flare out, which she guessed was a smile. He held a hand out to her. She laid hers on top of it, looking down at how they fit together.

"I want you to tell me when you're ready to get started." he told her. "I won't touch you unwillingly, but I have to at some point."

"Why?" she asked, looking up to him before shutting her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry."

She felt his thumb on her cheek, gently moving across it to encourage her to open her eyes again.

"You are a lady. You deserve respect. If I don't respect you, how can I expect anyone to respect me or my house? Or you? You are not a slave to me. You are my wife." Isabelle felt herself relax slightly at his words, though she didn't understand why he spoke the way he did to her. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, letting out another short breath. "What?"

"I didn't expect you to say that."

"Most women don't expect anything but rape their first night. Don't assume they are wrong."

Isabelle looked up to him again.

"Why am I?"

"I'm not a very good turian." he told her, dropping his gaze from her face. "But I am turian. And I have to do this."

"I know you do."

He looked down at their hands, which Isabelle had forgotten were laid together. She knew she had to initiate the bonding. After a moment of silent self-encouraging, she moved her hand up his forearm, feeling his eyes shift back up to her the entire time. She reveled in the touch of his skin under hers, taking the opportunity to look at the plating that he had everywhere. Her hand wandered up his arm, then ran back down to his hand before she felt his hand do the same to her arm. She let him touch her, let him inspect her skin before looking up to his eyes again. They locked, giving her stomach a lurch before she backed up to the bed. He followed, watching her shyly scoot towards the headboard. He laid next to her, both of them unsure of what to do next. She let him make the first move, which was him running his fingers through her hair. She leaned into his touch slightly, loving his talons on her scalp. He seemed to catch the way she relaxed, as he took the opportunity to scoot closer to her. His body heat covered her completely. She wondered if he could feel her own. She looked up to him, their eyes locking once more before she moved closer to him, their bodies inches from eachother.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm yours to kiss."

She stared at him for a moment before closing the gap between them. She wasn't sure if she was doing a good job kissing him, as she'd never done it before, but she was grateful that he didn't stop her. She felt his hand on her shoulder for a moment before it wandered down her arm. She gently touched his mandible, their tongues meeting slowly before his hand wandered farther, his grip meeting her thigh. They parted for a short moment, both of them looking at eachother before he took possession of her mouth again. She quite enjoyed the moment. The two of them testing eachother, the way his mouth tasted, the way he didn't force her to roll over and take him until he was satisfied. He let her get comfortable with him, the pair of them kissing like that for a short while, the unspoken pleasure of the moment hanging in the air as she began begging internally for him to tell her what to do next. She soon lost control of the whimpers that rose in her throat, letting one escape before taking her lips off of his.

"I'm sorry." she breathed.

"Don't be sorry." They stared at eachother, again, the silent pleasure clear between them before he nuzzled his forehead to hers. She wondered if it was a turian gesture as his hand wandered up her back side. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." she replied, biting her lip as he played with her hair, his other hand running back down to her thigh.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." she told him, moving her leg up to wrap around his waist.

He scratched his talons on her leg lightly, making her bit her lip again.

"May I touch you?"

Her mind raced for an answer other than yes, as she felt she truly needed to show him she was alright with him taking it further than what it was already.

"I'm yours to touch."

His mandibles flared before he kissed her again. She was satisfied that her answer made him feel reassured that she was doing alright with their progress so far. She put an arm around his shoulders, wishing to be closer to him as he hovered over her. For a moment he kissed her, their tongues meeting again in a slow, playful dance before he parted her legs slightly. His hand slid up her dress, first running along her backside before moving to her front. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as his finger slid over her. She kept her eyes closed, knowing she couldn't look at him to apologize without him seeing the lust she held for him. He put his forehead to hers, letting her make the noises she wanted as his finger slowly did it's work on her. She winced when he pushed it inside of her, her grip tight on his shoulders. She wondered if he was enjoying what he was doing to her, or if it was simply causing him to want more of her that he previously stated he wouldn't take unwillingly. She tried calming herself down, to push some of the pleasure off, but she couldn't ignore him, and she certainly didn't want him to stop. She felt his lips on her neck, his tongue licking her smooth skin for a moment before he took his hand away from her. She let out a long breath, looking to him as he sat up. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor before looking back to her.

"May I see you?"

She sat up next to him, reaching for the bottom of her dress and pulling it up over her head. He stared at her skin for a moment, letting her touch his again. For a moment their hands wandered down eachother's bodies, each of them adapting to eachother before he kissed her again, her hands wandering down to his waist.

"May I see you?" she asked, her fingers toying with the fabric. She knew he was ready, she didn't have to look. She could feel him inside of the pants that confined him. "Please?"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes."

He obliged to her request, pulling his pants from his hips, allowing her eyes to take in all of him. She tried not to stare, but she figured he was sitting up on his knees still so that she could inspect him all she wanted. She timidly touched him, feeling his body for a short moment before looking back up to him.

"Is it strange to you?"

"No." she said, shaking her head and reaching for his shoulders. "I think you are perfect."

She pulled him down with her, her lips meeting his as they laid back down. She enjoyed what it felt like to press her naked skin to his. They were so different, yet they still fit together. She was unsure if it was normal to feel the way she did as they kissed. He didn't treat her as a prisoner here. She chose to do this. She chose to be here. She chose to be married to someone she'd never seen before, to be a slave to a man she knew could kill her without a second thought. Yet she felt the way she did, in her soul, about the way they felt together. The way he touched her, the way he held her, the way he wanted her to want him. He took his time, his hands teasing her to ensure she was ready before she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him ready, aimed at her in a way that she couldn't deny. He looked into her eyes one last time, and she gave him a nod before he lifted her thigh up to him. He took her in one motion, causing her to tense up and call out in pain, her grip on his shoulders unmovable. He didn't move further, but let her adjust to him, putting his forehead to hers soothingly. She let out a few quick breaths against him, opening her eyes to look into his. There was something inside them that made her feel at ease, making her relax underneath him. She put a hand to his mandible, pressing her lips to his. After a moment, he moved again, slowly, though, allowing her to adjust to him. The pain lasted for a few long moments, his size and body so foreign to her that she was unsure if she could handle the rest of him. She knew he had more to give, but he took his time, making sure she was doing alright.

"Hey." She opened her eyes, a tear escaping one. He quickly moved his thumb across her cheek to wipe it away, his forehead not leaving hers. "Do you need me to stop?"

She shook her head, making him pull his head back to look at her better.

"I'm ok."

"I'm sorry."

She looked into his eyes, seeing the regret that filled him before shaking her head.

"No. Don't be sorry."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's unavoidable. Just keep moving and we'll get the hang of it."

He watched her for a moment before moving against her, their hips finding a slow rhythm, their eyes locked on eachother. Her pain went away in time, allowing him to fill her completely as pleasure started taking over the pair of them. She kissed at his neck lustfully, her nails digging at his shoulder as he kissed her own neck, both of them losing themselves with every push. She was soon unable to control the noises that erupted from her throat, her body giving a response everytime he moved against her. She could hear a faint growl coming from him, which only sent vibrations through her, causing her to enjoy herself that much more. She grew restless with him after a while, pushing him to his back as she rolled on top of him. He watched her curiously for a moment and she wondered if it wasn't right for turians to allow their females to be in control. Still, she couldn't help herself. She moved on top of him, her hips rolling for a moment before she let her head fall back as her pleasure built up. His hands rested on her hips, helping to move her as he grew tense. She was unsure how long she would last before he finished her, or how long he would last, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do it herself. Each time she moved, her body grew tired, begging for her to finish, for the built up pleasure to release and give her what she wanted. Garrus seemed to pick up on this, sitting up to wrap an arm around her waist as he kissed her. For a moment they moved like that, then he brought her back down to the bed. He felt her body growing tense and he knew she was ready for him to finish her.

"It's getting difficult to move with you." he said gruffly.

"Please don't stop."

"Never."

They panted together, one holding onto the other without an intent of ever letting go as he moved against her, his pace more than what it was before she took over. She whimpered at him, their mouths finding eachother as he hit her just where she needed it. She let out a surprised gasp, feeling her body tense up before it let out what she thought was one of the best things she'd ever feel in her lifetime. He moved against her slowly, though she didn't care what he did at that moment as she closed her eyes and let her body go limp underneath him.

They laid together for a moment, intertwined, enjoying the euphoria that hung in the air before Garrus moved his forehead from hers. She looked at him with dazed eyes, their breathing still labored. He silently ran a hand through her damp hair before rolling away from her and letting out a long sigh. She couldn't stop watching him. His chest rising and falling, the way his mandibles clicked periodically, the pulse in his neck. She watched him, waiting for the right words to come to her mind before he looked over to her. She shivered slightly, her eyes pleading.

"Can I lay with you?"

He laid out his arm, offering her a spot against his side.

"I'm yours to lay with." She gave him a smile, moving over to lay against him, his warmth cascading over her as they silently reflected on the night. It was silent for a long while, the two of them happy with the results of what they had been forced to do together, neither of them wishing they'd been told to do otherwise. Isabelle felt slightly guilty as a tear fell from her eye, knowing he felt on his chest. He made her look up to him, concern clearly written on his face. "Are you ok?"

"More than ok." she replied, giving him a smile.

"Is it a human thing?"

She let out a small laugh, moving up to press her lips to his.

"I don't know."

"Can you tell me what you're feeling?"

She nuzzled her nose against his, unable to get rid of her smile.

"Happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He ran his thumb across her cheek slowly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I'm glad it's mutual."

"Thank you for this."

"You don't have to thank me."

"You didn't have to treat me like a person."

"It was the right thing to do."

"I'm still grateful."

He pressed his lips to hers, passion clearly present behind his actions. She put her hand on his mandible, her tongue meeting his eagerly. He let out a small laugh when they came apart, running his hand down her arm.

"I'm glad I could make you comfortable."

"I am very comfortable."

"Now I have to interrupt that comfort..."

Isabelle watched as he got out of the bed. She pulled the blue sheet up to her chest, missing his warmth as he walked over to their table to grab the bowl he'd brought in with him.

"How does the paint stay?"

"It's made with a certain ingredient that causes it to stick... I don't make it, don't ask the details."

She gave him a smile as he sat on the bed again. She sat up next to him, criss-crossing her legs as he faced her.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"No." he said, his eyes traveling to her shoulder. "The marking will."

She nodded, looking down to her bare shoulder.

"Which one first?"

"Technically the marking."

"Do it." she told him, moving closer.

His eyes locked with hers.

"Once you're marked, our marriage is official." he told her.

"I know." she replied.

He sat the bowl down on the bed stand before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath."

She listened to him, letting herself relax completely. He kissed her neck slowly, leaving a trail to her shoulder, giving her goosebumps. She tilted her head away, giving him as much access as he wanted to her skin. She let out a small sigh as she smiled.

"I think we might have to do the first bit again."

He let out a chuckle before looking back up to her.

"Relax."

"Hard to with that going on."

"Focus."

"Sorry."

He shook his head before kissing her shoulder again. She could feel his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place before his teeth pressed into her. She let out a hiss, fighting the urge to pull away from him. He held her there for a moment before releasing her. She felt blood drip down her collarbone and she thought she was going to faint.

"Deep breath." he told her, letting her sway against him for a minute before she was able to regain her focus. "I'd give you medi-gel if I could."

"It's ok." she told him as he put a wet cloth to her shoulder.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah." He watched her for a moment before she looked down to her shoulder. He removed the cloth to show her the marks on her. She nodded in a silent agreement that it looked good, as if she could change the appearance. She looked up to him. "Do I mark you now?"

He let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Turians aren't supposed to be marked." he told her.

"Oh."

"I guess if we're marked we don't look available." She knit her eyebrows, looking away from him. He tilted her chin to him, making her relax her brow. "I would make an exception. If you want to mark me."

"If it's inappropriate to be marked-"

"I don't want to be available." he told her, pressing his forehead to hers.

She gave him a small smile.

"Do you want me to mark you?" she asked shyly.

"Yes."

They locked eyes for a moment before he pulled away from her. She looked down at his shoulder.

"I don't know if I can bite through your skin."

"You can do it." he told her.

She inched closer to him, gently kissing his neck for a moment before trailing down to his shoulder like he'd done to her. She felt him relax before she latched her teeth onto his plated skin. He let out a small grunt as she bit through him, holding him there for a moment before letting go. She looked down at what she'd done, seeing specs of blue blood. She picked up the wet cloth and pressed it to his skin gently, looking over at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked quickly.

He let out a laugh, pulling her closer to him.

"Couldn't be better." She smiled as their lips found eachother again, the pair of them reveling in their new found friendship before he was finally able to pull himself away from her. "Ready for paint?"

"Why is the least painful part last?" she asked, watching him grab the bowl of blue paint.

"Not sure." he told her honestly. "I think we have to stake our claim, make it permanent, and then paint it so everyone can see."

"That is a horrible analogy."

He tilted his head at her before she averted her eyes.

"That's a large word." She remained silent, playing with the sheet on the bed idly as he dipped his finger into the blue paint. "You're literate."

"I know some things."

"What else do you know?"

"Not much." she lied. He smiled, letting the topic go as he brought his finger to her face. The paint was cold on Isabelle's skin, though she was grateful there was no pain. She let him paint her face, which didn't take long. He sat back and took in her appearance after he was finished, then put the bowl back on the bed stand. "Anything else we have to do?"

"No." he replied.

She bit her lip as she smiled, getting out of the bed to look at her reflection in the mirror. She thought the blue paint looked good against her pale skin and blonde hair. She smiled at herself, looking down the rest of her body. For a reason unbeknownst to her, she was happy with the changes she'd went through over the past hour. She watched Garrus' reflection as he stood, walking over to stand behind her. He moved her hair from her shoulder, bringing his lips down to kiss her smooth skin.

"Thank you." she said. "For everything."

She watched his hands wander around her stomach, his arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled at how they looked together. He was amazing to her, in any way she could imagine. He looked up to her in the mirror, nuzzling his face against hers.

"Is there anything you need right now?" he asked.

She smiled, turning to face him. Their eyes locked as a response came to her mind, though she was unsure if it was appropriate.

"You."

He didn't seem particularly surprised to hear her say such a thing. He simply ran his talons through her hair slowly and pressed his lips to hers.

"You have me."

"Can we stay in this room forever?"

"No." He saw the look of uncertainty flash across her face at the mention that she'd have to show herself to everyone else eventually. "But we can come back to this room at the end of every day and do whatever we want until the sun comes up again."

She smiled, looking up at him again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

She toyed around with her words for a moment before running her hands down his naked chest.

"Do you think we could learn to... Love?"

Garrus stared down at her and she looked back up to him. She knew he was seriously thinking about what to say, and she hoped he wouldn't be too harsh on her.

"Maybe it's not a human thing..." he mumbled.

"What?"

He let out a sigh, stepping back from her to let his eyes travel down her bare skin.

"I care about you." he told her.

"I care too."

"I... I feel strongly for you. For some reason..."

"I... Feel the same." He looked confused to her, and she didn't blame him for turning away from her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry or-"

She jumped as he turned around quickly. He let his demeanor soften quickly, reaching out for her. She flinched, making him stop. He shook his head.

"I'm not angry." She bowed her head, unsure of what to do or say. Garrus reached out for her, knowing she was using her slave training as a default to cover up her fear. "No, don't do that."

"I'm sorry." she replied, her voice quivering.

"Isabelle..." he said, gently tipping her chin up to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I don't want you to shy away from me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm never going to hurt you." He felt her shiver, her skin bumping up at his words. "I want you to understand that. I will never hurt you. So long as you are mine, no harm will ever come to you."

Isabelle let herself relax in his arms, nodding at him, though she was unsure if she believed him.

"Why?" she said.

"You're mine to protect. You're mine to take care of." he told her, cupping a hand to her cheek. "You're mine to love."

She looked up at him, feeling her heart hammer in her chest. He pressed his forehead to hers lovingly.

"Are you mine to love?" she asked quietly.

"I'm yours."

She let him kiss her, losing herself in the moment. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist before he carried her over to the bed, the overwhelming power to be together as one sweeping over them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**So this got a little bit of a response, for which I am extremely grateful. I am posting the next three chapters that I have edited so that you guys can better judge whether or not you want to follow this little story. This was simply an idea I had never meant to publish, and when I started writing it out, I didn't necessary have a plan for an ending. I do have a plan now though, and I have been writing in my spare time.**

**I also apologize for the tight format, it would seem this site did an update or something. I can't space out the lines any more than what they are. Very irritating, I can assure you.**

**Hope you all continue to enjoy. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>A long, deep sigh was the first thing Isabelle did the next morning. She felt fingers toying with her hair, a faint purr coming from the man she new was laying next to her. She could feel the warmth from the sun outside on her face as she opened her eyes. They drifted up to see the turian who looked back to her. She gave him a faint smile, which he returned in kind.<p>

"I'm sorry." she said with a small voice.

"For what?"

"Sleeping longer than you." she replied. "I should have been up to greet you."

He let out a small chuckle, touching her face gently.

"That is ridiculous." She stared at him for a moment before he ran his fingers through her hair again. "You may sleep for as long as you like. I don't mind waiting for you. You looked peaceful."

"I was very comfortable." she agreed with a smile.

"Are you no longer comfortable?"

"I am." she said quickly. She bit her lip for a moment before he moved his thumb to it, pulling it from her teeth. "I'm sorry."

"Your lips are beautiful. Don't abuse them so."

She smiled, moving closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her back, allowing her to be closer to him.

"May I kiss you?" she asked, tracing a finger along his mandible.

He ran his talons up her back, making her shiver.

"I'm yours to kiss." he told her, pressing his forehead to hers.

She closed the gap between them, her lips finding his eagerly. For a moment, they lost themselves, greeting eachother with a mutual desire to feel the other close at hand. She told herself to pull away from him several times before he put his hand to her face and pulled from her. She winced.

"I'm sorry."

Again he laughed, shaking his head at her.

"I should write a list of the things you are sorry for." he told her.

"I'm..." she started, trailing off when he smiled wider.

He kissed her again before sitting up in their bed.

"Or maybe you should." he said, looking down at her.

She rolled to her back, pulling the blue sheet up to her neck as if to hide from him.

"I don't know how." she told him.

He simply stared at her before reaching for the sheet. He pulled it down slowly, his eyes traveling down her skin which shown beautifully in the sunlight. He shook his head.

"Weren't you taught to not lie to turians?" he asked, his tone playful as his eyes remained on her body.

"I don't lie to turians." she replied, sitting up to face him.

His eyes found her face again, giving her a short, firm look before he kissed her again.

"If you say so." he said, getting out of bed to find his clothing.

"Where are you going?" she asked, watching him pull his pants up to his hips.

"I have business to tend to. Seruvian business. The ten lords are gathering to go over the plans for our new brides."

"Plans?" she questioned.

He looked to her for a moment, before she bowed her head.

"I know, you're sorry." he said, going back to his clothes. She looked up to see him smiling at her. "Do you realize the only people ever allowed in this room are you and I?"

"I can't deny a turian the right to go anywhere. If someone were to ask, I'd have to let them in."

"Isabelle." he said, putting his hands on the bed to lean down to her, his face inches from her own. "The only people allowed in here are the ones I permit to come in here. I say the only ones permitted are you and I. Do you understand?"

She nodded at him.

"Yes."

"That means that whatever is said or done in this room will only be known by you and I." She was unsure what he was getting at, though she nodded anyways. He gently touched her cheek, his eyes locked on hers. "I'm not supposed to care about you."

"I know."

"But I do." She nodded, unsure of what else to say. "We have to act differently in public, but know that you are my wife. In this room I am yours, regardless of what I am out there."

Again, she nodded.

"Ok."

"Just because I'm not supposed to care doesn't mean I can't. Just like you aren't supposed to talk unless I tell you to. Or eat and drink unless I give permission." She nodded again. "Or read and write."

She opened her mouth to speak, but the look he gave her told her she wouldn't be able to convince him that she couldn't read or write. She let out a short breath.

"I'm sorry."

"I am not bothered by literacy." he told her. "I am bothered by the thought of what others would do if they found out."

She nodded quickly, breaking their eye contact.

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

Again he touched her cheek, making her look back to him.

"What is said or done in this room is safe between us." he repeated. She stared back at him, uncertainty clear on her face. "I mean what I said last night. No harm will ever come to you as long as you are my bride."

"Which is forever." she said timidly, tracing his mandible idly.

"Exactly." he replied, giving her a smile. She returned it, faltering her gaze again. "You can say whatever you feel and talk however you wish. You are safe in this room."

"This room." she agreed.

"You're safe with me." he corrected.

"Out there I put your house name in jeopardy if they see us like this."

"Like what?" he said, a smirk forming on his face.

She dropped her hand from his face, leaning back slightly.

"Kissing and talking about caring. About safety. Nuzzling our foreheads together."

He laughed, crawling onto the bed to be close to her again.

"First of all, it's not my house name, it's our house name. You are a Vakarian now." he said. "Second, I can kiss you in public, I can do whatever I want to you, wherever I want. I just won't. You deserve that respect."

She smiled at him before he kissed her.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked as he forced himself to go back to getting himself dressed for the day.

"A few hours. Depends on how long the meeting goes, and if any brides died last night."

Isabelle's heart dropped as she thought of her friend. Sarah had warned her about Kate. She did her best not to get emotional, but she couldn't help the fear that rose inside of her.

"I have a question." she said, her voice quivering slightly.

Garrus walked over to sit next to her on the bed, brushing her hair from her face as concern covered his.

"What's wrong?"

"If any of them died... Could you tell me?"

He took in the emotion that was in her eyes before nodding.

"Who is it you're worried for?"

"Her name is Kate. The maid that helped me last night told me she was chosen for a Lord Arterius... That she wouldn't make it."

Garrus gave her a nod.

"Saren is a... unique case." he told her. "He is a close friend, and I know he wouldn't kill her. I'm sure she's not in good shape, but I know she's alive."

Isabelle looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Saren was forced to marry a human. Turians marry when they turn a certain age. Saren is in his last year to marry, and if he doesn't, the Arterius name is cast from the Seruvian embassy, since he won't produce any heirs to take over once he's gone."

"Doesn't that give him a perfect reason to kill her? He didn't want this in the first place."

"If he kills her, they'll kill the one he really loves."

Isabelle knit her eyebrows for a moment before shaking her head.

"There is another human?"

"No." he said. "He hates humans."

"A turian then?"

"There was a small incident back before she was old enough to gain suitors. They were very young and saw eachother often before it became something... More. Then she was old enough for suitors. As a lord, he had to stay away from her and wait for a human. Few people know he and the turian woman had bonded. You'll notice that he never shows his shoulder. If you remember me saying, male turians are not supposed to be marked."

"Why did they do it?"

He smiled, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"Why did we?" he said.

She waited for a moment before shaking her head.

"Why did we?" she replied.

He pressed his forehead to hers gently. She smiled at the gesture.

"Because I'm yours."

"What happened to the turian woman?" Isabelle asked after he pulled away from her.

"She is a lady in the Seruvian palace. House Kandros. Her family is quite wealthy, and she and her sister are highly sought after. They stay in the lower estates."

"Does Saren ever see her?"

"The official word is that they don't speak unless it's a formal conversation due to Seruvian obligations."

Isabelle shook her head slightly.

"What is the true word?"

"He sees her often."

"What will happen now that he's married?"

"He'll be careful."

"He'll still see her?"

"Nothing will keep Saren away from that woman." Garrus told her, a serious tone taking over him. "The deadliest thing in this world is a turian protecting a mate. She is his. He won't forget that just because he had to mark someone else."

"If she ever accepted a suitor they'd know she was marked."

"That's why her parents haven't offered her to any houses."

"They know?"

"Just her parents. And her sister. It's very hush hush. Bit of a scandal."

"I won't say anything." Isabelle told him, shaking her head. "I promise."

"I know." he replied, getting to his feet again. "You're allowed to go with me, you know?"

Isabelle stared up at him.

"I am?"

"It's probably best that you do."

"What should I dress in?" she asked, looking down at her naked body, tangled in the blue sheet.

"Whatever you want to." he replied. "You will find that people will change their views about you once you leave this room. You have more power than you know."

"I am still a human and should respect what turians tell me to do."

"I'm telling you to wear whatever you want."

She smiled, getting to her feet and stretching out her arms for a moment before looking to the wardrobe across the room.

"Are there clothes in that?"

"There are several dresses you can choose from."

She smiled, walking past him to get to the cabinet. She opened it to reveal the fabrics hidden inside, running her hand across them with a wide grin. She reached for a white one, pulling it out and looking to Garrus with surprise.

"It's so revealing." she told him.

"It's meant to have minimal straps." he replied. "You're a marked woman."

She hesitantly put it on, adjusting it a few times before looking in the mirror. She looked so different than she had a day ago. She saw Garrus' reflection smiling at her.

"Do you like it?" she asked, turning to him.

"I think you're beautiful."

She smiled before narrowing her eyes at him curiously.

"When you say that, is it a genuine compliment or do you say it because it's flattering?"

He stepped closer to her, shaking his head.

"It's a genuine compliment."

"Why do turian men find humans attractive?"

He let out a laugh that made her smile.

"They don't."

"But-"

"And I don't." he told her, brushing the unkept hair from her face. "I find you attractive. You are very beautiful to me."

"But don't you find your own race more attractive?"

"I would choose you over any turian woman."

"Why?"

He stepped closer to her, bringing her into his arms.

"You're you."

"You don't know me." she countered.

"I want to."

"You don't really have a choice though..."

"I do have a choice. I could lock you away in this room and treat you like a slave without ever knowing any detail about you."

She brought her forehead to his, nuzzling against him. He let out a small purr.

"I can't wait to know you." she whispered.

"Likewise." he replied, neither of them backing away from the other. For a long moment they stood there in eachother's arms, happy to share a moment together, exchanging silent loving gestures before Garrus could finally pull himself away from her, his pride swelling as he saw her slight disappointment when he did so. "I can tell I will need to learn to control myself around you."

"I'm sorry." she told him, bowing her head. "You've told me you had things to do several times."

"It's not your fault." he replied, forcing himself to not reach out to touch her face. She gave him a small smile before he gestured to the door. "Shall we?"

Isabelle ran her fingers through her messy hair for a moment before she thought it was good enough to show off. She knew the turians wouldn't have brushes available. They didn't need them. He watched her, giving her a humored look as she walked over to his side.

"What?"

"I'll tell your maid to give you something for your hair."

"Thank you." she replied.

"Ready?"

"Should I act hurt?"

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Act like you would have last night at dinner."

She nodded, letting out a long sigh before turning to the door.

"I'm ready."

He opened it for her, letting her step out before him. She suddenly felt intimidated, the halls in the palace far more busy than they were the previous night. She remained at Garrus' side, walking with him in silence as eyes gawked at her. She reminded herself that her posture was important. She was representing one of the most respected houses on Palaven, and she would act the part of a proper lady.

Garrus lead her to the hall she'd been sent to when she first arrived on Palaven, where she'd been chosen for him. There was a large table set up in the area where she and the nine other women had knelt down to be chosen. She bowed her head as the turians came into view, two of them greeting Garrus casually.

"Garrus, didn't think you'd show up." one said.

"I have to show up." Garrus replied.

"Tell me about it."

"I was going to call in sick." the other said.

"Then I reminded him he would have to deal with me."

"I don't have to deal with you." the turian scoffed. "If I did I wouldn't have come anyways. I'm not afraid of you."

"Ok, in reality I told him he'd have to answer to your father and then he decided to show up."

"I didn't think you'd enjoy your human that much, Saren." Garrus said with a humored tone.

Isabelle's heart jumped as she glanced up at the turian he referred to. He was different from most other turians she'd seen. His fringe made him look superior to the rest, the long spikes jutting out farther than they typically did on the males of the species. She averted her eyes as quickly as she had laid them on the man, recognizing the other turian from the dinner from the previous night. _Nihlus_, she thought, the name sticking to her mind.

"I didn't enjoy it any more than a krogan enjoys pyjaks." Saren said with a bitter tone.

"You must have enjoyed it, Garrus." Nihlus said. "You're the last one to show up. Something was worth being late for."

"Had a mess to pick up." Garrus replied, causing the other two to laugh.

Isabelle bit back a smile, seeing how casually he played off a situation. She knew he wouldn't have trouble pretending to think like the others did about humans.

"This must be the lucky slave." Saren said, looking to Isabelle.

Garrus cleared his throat, looking to her in a superior fashion.

"Saren is talking to you, Isabelle."

Isabelle bowed to Saren, bringing her gaze up to him after a moment.

"I am lucky indeed, Lord Arterius."

He smirked before looking back to Garrus.

"Is she listening in on our little gathering?"

"I found it would be beneficial for the lords to see who is now in charge of their wives." Isabelle knit her eyebrows as she listened to them, unsure of what he meant by her being in charge of wives, let alone being in charge of anything. She followed Garrus over to the table, each of the lords gathering around to their respective places to start the meeting. "I apologize for my untimely arrival, friends. I had some cleaning to do after my night."

Isabelle felt eyes on her as laughs filled the air for a brief moment. They all sat in their chairs as Isabelle stood at Garrus' side. He let out a long sigh.

"What is our first manner of business?" Nihlus asked, leaning back in his chair.

"First is the agreement that my bride is accepted into our ranks. She is now a lady of house Vakarian and after my father passes and I am named Emperor of Seruvia, she will be my Empress. Therefore we have to come up with a mutual understanding of power structure among us all."

"What does your father think?" a turian asked from across the table. "What does he say she should do or not do?"

"My father leaves these decisions up to me." Garrus replied. "Though I have a hard time deciding between the chain of command and my turian brothers, especially those that I respect as much as the nine of you. This decision not only effects us, but everyone else on Palaven. Not to mention our future generations. Our children."

"Then why trust such things with a human?" Saren asked, leaning back in his chair in the same fashion that Nihlus did. "She has no right to tell the ten of us what to do."

"I agree that she should not have power over turians, but I ask, in what situation would she ever need to tell you what to do?"

"She could make her own situation. She could easily overthrow Seruvia when your back is turned if she has power over the ten lords."

"Why should she have power over the ten lords?" Nihlus asked. "I thought she was being questioned to have power over the ten ladies. That is the job of an Empress. Overseeing our wives and the slave trades is her job description."

"Having control over our wives only gives her tools to raise them against us." another Lord told him.

"In what lifetime would she be able to train your wives to fight to leave this place? To fight you?" Garrus asked, causing the turian to fall silent.

"What of us?"

Garrus looked over to the turian who spoke, shaking his head.

"An Empress holds the power over every turian except her own, in the case that she is turian." Nihlus said for him. "In the case that she is human, the duties become quite... Obscured."

"This is why we're discussing it." Garrus agreed. "I don't expect any of you to agree that she should hold power over the ten Lords."

"It would be unwise." a lord replied.

"Do you have a proposal?" Nihlus asked Garrus.

Garrus nodded, looking around at all of them.

"I propose that as my wife and Empress of Seruvia, Isabelle Vakarian has the right to oversee the ten ladies of Seruvia, and holds power over any turian who does not have a Seruvian house name."

"Why should she tell any turian what to do?" a turian said in protest. "She is a woman! A human woman at that!"

"We accept these women as our own, knowing they are human." Garrus replied, his voice stern. "If her skin was plated, would you object to her telling you what to do?"

"No-"

"Why should her race mean any difference, if we wanted her to be human in the first place?"

Silence fell over them before Nihlus let out a sigh.

"As the Emperor, it is your choice to give her the power you wish." he said.

"I want to come to a mutual agreement on the matter." Garrus told him, looking around at the turians. "My friends, I ask you to tell me, in any circumstance, where she could tell you what to do. Where would she ever overthrow your power to your family's house? Would I allow that to happen?"

The turians remained silent. Garrus waited for any of them to speak. Saren shifted in his chair.

"Rules would be stating that she may not overthrow a single lord's power, or speak against any lord's word. How then would she have power over our wives?"

"She would have the power to command them in your absence, and your absence would be the only reason for her to do so. See her as an advisor of sorts, to keep your humans in line when you aren't watching."

"We can trust her to do this?" a turian asked.

"You can trust my judgment in placing that power in her hands." Garrus replied. "I would never steer you wrong, my friends."

Again, silence fell over the room for a long while before another turian chose to speak.

"I support your proposal."

"On what grounds?" Nihlus asked him.

"I feel it is fair and honors what our turian code declares she should have as Empress. I don't really mind having a slave to watch over my slave when I don't want to babysit."

"Keep in mind she is no slave to you." Garrus warned. "She is my wife."

"Lady or not, she is human."

"You will respect Lady Vakarian if he tells you to." Nihlus snapped.

The two turians locked eyes for a moment before Garrus cleared his throat.

"I don't demand respect from anyone. I expect it. You will show respect to my wife as you would show respect to anyone in my house. She has power over your wives. For being so scared of an uprising, you sure would be giving her a reason to turn the humans against you, Melanis." Garrus said to the turian.

"I meant no disrespect." Melanis finally said. "But human or not, she is a woman. She should be treated like one."

"She is my woman, and she will be treated like a lady in this palace."

"Of course." Melanis agreed, looking away from him.

"Anyone else have anything to say on the matter?"

"If our wives are in our personal chambers, does she have the authority to go in to retrieve them?" a turian asked.

"Let me be clear in saying she has no power over your wives so long as you can say she doesn't. In the case of them needing orders while you are away, she will give them. She has no power to enter your personal area, as no one does but yourself. No one can take your private rooms away from you. That is a known fact."

"An advisor of sorts, then, to our wives while we are away?"

"Correct." The turians seemed to agree on the terms of Isabelle's place in the palace. Isabelle was quite distracted though, her eyes locked on the floor as she listened to the turians banter back and forth. She was terrified at the notions she was given about being in charge of anything. She wished Garrus had given her a heads up before they started the meeting, but she knew she couldn't say anything at the moment. For now she accepted the fact that she was going to be given a job, and she would ask Garrus about the fine details later. "Moving on?"

Isabelle was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Garrus' voice, the rest of them agreeing after he spoke.

"Next order of business is deaths. Anyone have any to report?" Garrus asked, looking around at the men.

"Saren?" Nihlus said with a smile, looking over at him.

"Nihlus?" Saren replied, looking at him in return.

"Anything to share?"

The turians at the table laughed at the two of them before Saren shook his head.

"No."

"I'm shocked."

"As am I." another turian agreed.

"Focus, people." Garrus said with a light tone. "No deaths then?"

"None." Nihlus said.

"Good." Garrus replied. "Next topic is military provisions."

Isabelle was quickly losing her interest in the meeting, letting her mind wander to other things as the men discussed what they had to, eager to get out of the hall. Her stomach growled at her. She silently wished it would go away.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm glad that is over."<p>

Isabelle bowed her head as Nihlus and Saren walked over to Garrus, the rest of the turians dispersing from the table. Garrus let out a small laugh.

"I hate these things."

"Still, we must be grateful for the things we were born into." Nihlus told him. "Having to hold meetings is just part of the job."

"The rest isn't so bad."

"Agreed." Nihlus said, glancing over to Isabelle.

"Problem?"

"How was your night, Garrus?"

Isabelle kept her head down, feeling him look over at her briefly as she waited to hear his response.

"Good enough."

"I thought it was more than good enough." Nihlus said, the three of them walking towards the door, Isabelle following Garrus closely.

"I was satisfied, if that's what you mean."

"Humans are so different, aren't they?"

"Indeed."

"So soft and fragile... I feel like they'll break any second."

"Give them time to adjust. They aren't used to a superior race."

"A human is nothing in comparison to a strong turian woman." Saren commented.

Isabelle could hear the resentment in the turian's voice as he spoke about how much he hated her race. It didn't bother her. She just grew more and more concerned for the fate of her friend. Her mind wandered to the turian that she knew was on his mind, wondering if he saw her last night after he was finished with Kate.

"Where is your bride, Saren?"

"In her cage. Where she should be."

"Remember to feed her at least." Garrus told him.

"I'll feed her when I'm ready."

"You're so cruel to the poor humans."

Saren looked back to Isabelle, who kept her gaze on the ground.

"Does it bother you that I hate you so much?" he asked.

Isabelle looked up to Garrus, who gave her a nod.

"No sir." she replied, looking to Saren. "I would feel the same way if I were you."

"You could never be me." he said, taking a step towards her. "You're too weak."

"Easy." Garrus told him, watching the two interact.

"Of course, sir." Isabelle replied, not looking away from the turian's icy eyes.

"The blue looks good on her skin, Garrus." Saren said, looking back to his friend.

"Good." Garrus said with a laugh. "It's not coming off."

Isabelle couldn't help but to look around as they walked into a large room filled with turians. The gold metallic of the room was beautiful to her. She smiled as she took in the sight of the people, the clothes, the food. Her stomach growled. Garrus offered his arm to her, which she took quietly.

"Wine." Nihlus said, nudging Saren before walking off to get the girl who carried the drink tray.

"Wine." Saren replied, following the turian eagerly.

Isabelle smiled at the two of them before getting it back under control.

"You're allowed to smile."

She looked up to Garrus, letting herself relax slightly.

"They are interesting."

"They're idiots." he corrected. "But they are my closest friends. You will learn to like them, I promise."

She gave him a small smile.

"If they are important to you, they are important to me."

His mandibles flared at her before he looked away, his eyes scanning the large room.

"This is the lunch hall. Anyone who lives in Seruvia can come here and eat or drink or dance so long as they belong to a Seruvian house."

"These people are civilians?"

"Yes."

Isabelle bowed her head as two female turians approached Garrus, both of them bowing to him in kind.

"Lord Vakarian." they said in unison.

"Ladies Kandros." he replied, giving them a slight bow. "What can I do for you?"

"We came to meet your bride." one said.

"It is exciting that you have finally accepted a wife." the other agreed.

Isabelle let her arm fall to her side as Garrus let go of her, backing away so the females could interact. Isabelle didn't look up to them, but simply bowed again.

"She's shy."

"Isabelle, this is Lady Nyreen and Lady Ara, daughters of Adaius Kandros. A highly respected house in Seruvia. Their father overseas the slave trade from the Citadel."

Isabelle reluctantly looked up to them, giving them a warm smile.

"It is an honor to meet you." she told them.

"We're going to be seeing a lot of eachother." Nyreen told her.

"I look forward to it, my Lady."

"As do I." Nyreen smiled.

"If you'll excuse us, ladies, I need to present my bride to my father."

"Of course, Lord Vakarian."

They both bowed to him before walking off. Isabelle followed Garrus closely through the crowd.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to look at a female turian." she mumbled to him.

"You have a lot to learn about your place in this palace." he replied before they reached the table that Tactus Vakarian sat at. "Father."

"Garrus." he said, standing to shake his son's hand. He looked over to see Isabelle, who bowed to him. "Look at her."

Garrus smiled, looking back at Isabelle, who stood timidly in front of him.

"She's already gotten a compliment on how the blue looks on her skin."

"She is breathtaking."

"Thank you father."

"Garrus, I trust you remember the Primarch."

"Victus, sir." Garrus said, looking to the turian who stood next to his father and shaking his hand.

"Congratulations on taking a bride, Garrus." the turian said before looking over to Isabelle. "I hope she will be good for Seruvia."

"She'll be good for Palaven, sir."

"I like your positive attitude, but don't assume we can trust her yet."

The three of them sat at the table, Isabelle remaining at her feet by Garrus' side. He looked up to her before gesturing to the chair next to him.

"You're allowed to sit, Isabelle."

"Thank you." she replied, sinking into the chair next to him.

She hated the smell of the bread in front of her, her stomach only growing more and more hungry. Garrus poured her a glass of wine, setting it in front of her after a moment of talking with the others.

"Drink, Isabelle."

"Thank you." she replied, reaching for the cup.

She hoped that if she drank enough wine her belly would fill and she would stop feeling so hungry, but she knew if she drank that much she'd be unable to think clearly. After a single cup, she told herself to stop drinking, but Garrus poured her more anyways.

"You should let your bride eat, son." Tactus said, making Isabelle look up to him. His eyes were locked on her. "Remember she cannot until you permit her to do so."

Garrus seemed to scold himself before reaching for the basket of bread at the center of their table. He put two pieces on her plate, looking to her apologetically.

"Forgive me, my Lady." he said. "I forget such things."

"It is no fault of yours, my Lord." she replied.

"Please eat until you find your fill."

"Thank you."

She reached for the bread gratefully, taking a small bite as to not seem desperate to get her stomach to stop aching.

"She is quite beautiful." Tactus said, leaning back in his chair. "I'm surprised Sparatus didn't keep her for himself."

"We got lucky." Garrus said, glancing back to Isabelle, who tried to not feel self-conscious as she ate her food.

"I advise you to treat her well, son. She seems adamant on listening to your every word. Self discipline runs deep in her."

"I intend to treat her with the respect that a Vakarian woman deserves." Garrus replied, pouring his own glass of wine.

"Isabelle, you will find that the other nine brides aren't treated as well as you are." Tactus said, grabbing Isabelle's attention.

"I am grateful for any treatment I get, sir."

"I'm sure you are, but please don't be surprised when you see marks on the other humans. You must understand that not everyone has the same views on the slave business."

"I do understand, sir."

Isabelle waited for a moment before taking another bite of her bread, thinking over what the turian was warning her about.

"Are the other brides going to be here today?" Garrus asked.

"Looks like one is here now."

Isabelle looked over to the door, as did the other three turians, seeing a dark haired woman walking in with a maid. Isabelle didn't know her, and she silently wished Kate would walk though the door instead.

"I think that's Nihlus' wife." Garrus said, looking back to his father.

"It is." the Primarch confirmed.

"I hear your son recently bonded, Primarch." Garrus said, giving the man a smile.

"He did. I'm quite proud of him."

"Who did he bond with?"

"House Jaseen offered their daughter to him, and I accepted on his behalf. The two had been courting eachother for the past two weeks. Tarquin liked the girl, and she seemed to like him. They're quite happy about the whole thing."

"I would have thought house Kandros would offer their daughter before house Jaseen got over their pride."

"With me being the new Primarch, they were quick to get the two bonded."

"You have my support if they ever try putting a knife in your back." Tactus told him.

"Mine as well." Garrus agreed.

"If it comes to that, you'll be the first to know." Victus replied with a laugh.

"Ah, Nihlus." Tactus said, getting to his feet.

Isabelle stood as Garrus did, bowing to Nihlus as he gestured to his wife.

"Emperor Vakarian, this is my bride."

Tactus nodded, taking in the woman's appearance for a moment.

"What is her name?"

"Miranda."

"Did you come from the Citadel, Miranda?"

Nihlus gave his wife a nod before she looked up to Tactus.

"Yes sir."

Isabelle kept herself from looking up to the woman, picking up on her accent as the others did.

"That is an exotic voice." Garrus said, looking to Nihlus.

"Her parents were Earth natives."

"Interesting." Garrus said.

"Miranda these are the Lords Vakarian."

"I am honored to meet you both." Miranda said with a bow.

"This is Lord Vakarian's wife, Lady Isabelle."

Isabelle bowed to the woman before Miranda bowed in return.

"I am honored to meet you, Lady Vakarian."

Isabelle glanced at Garrus, unsure of what to say before she decided to simply thank her.

"Will you be joining us for wine?" Garrus asked the turian.

"I'm sure I will in a moment. I have to introduce her to house Arterius first. Please excuse us."

Isabelle sat back down with Garrus, who turned to her.

"It's custom that you give off the impression that you are better than her." he mumbled.

Isabelle tilted her head at him.

"You are the only lady in house Vakarian." Tactus told her. She looked at him, unsure why his words should give her reason to act superior to anyone. "You have power over the nine ladies of Seruvia. If you don't know the houses, learn them. Any human bride will be yours to command once Garrus takes over as the emperor."

"When they bow to you, or call you m'am or lady, don't correct them." Garrus said.

"That is strange." Isabelle told him.

"Respect the turian, not the human." Tactus replied.

Isabelle nodded at the turian.

"Of course, sir."

"You're allowed to mingle if you wish, as long as the Lords permit their wives to leave their side." Garrus told her.

Isabelle gave him a nod, reaching for her bread again.

"Thank you."

It didn't take long for other lords to come over to introduce their new brides, more and more turians joining the Vakarian table for wine. Isabelle thought it best to allow the men to have their time together as she wandered through the crowd of turian women. The human brides stood at the back of the room, none of them saying a word as they waited for their husbands to come back to tell them what to do. Isabelle was surprised when they all bowed to her as she approached. She bowed in return, walking over to Kate eagerly. The woman looked quite tired. There were small marks on her biceps that Isabelle knew a turian's talons would have made. She let out a short sigh before shaking her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes m'am."

"Kate please don't do that."

Kate looked over at her, shaking her head.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"It was a misunderstanding." Kate whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

"The cuts on my arms. They're nothing. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Are you sure about that?"

"He left me alone after everything was done. I didn't see him until he came to get me for this party." Isabelle nodded at her. "Did it hurt for you?"

Isabelle saw the tears in Kate's eyes.

"Your hurt was worse than mine." Isabelle replied, choosing her words carefully.

"You look well."

"I am being cared for."

"The marking was the worst."

Isabelle tilted her head at the woman, looking down at her abused arms.

"Kate..."

"I'll be ok, Isabelle. I promise."

Isabelle shook her head, biting back the anger that rose inside of her. She hated that she was lucky enough to have someone who was gentle with her, knowing what the woman in front of her would have to deal with for the rest of her life. She looked over to Miranda, who watched them curiously.

"Can you say the same?"

Miranda shook her head.

"It was not unpleasant." she replied with a slight smirk. "I was scared at first though."

Isabelle looked back to Kate, who wiped her tears away quickly.

"I will be fine, Isabelle."

Isabelle gave her a nod.

"I will keep checking on you, Kate. You won't be forgotten."

"Thank you."

"You are a friend. All of you are."

"You are kind."

Isabelle smiled softly at her before turning towards the footsteps that approached them. She bowed to Nihlus, who looked over to his wife.

"Everything good over here, ladies?"

"Yes sir."

"I think I will be taking my wife away now." he said with a smirk.

"Of course, sir."

"Good day, Lady Vakarian."

"Good day, Lord Kryik."

Miranda followed him out of the hall, leaving Isabelle to bow to Saren, who was not far behind him.

"Let's go." he said, waving his hand at Kate, who followed him out of the hall. He stopped to turn back to Isabelle, giving her a slight bow. "Lady Vakarian."

"Lord Arterius."

She was surprised he gave her the gesture, but still, it scared her that Kate was being taken back to their personal quarters. She soon felt a hand on her arm, making her turn abruptly to see her own husband standing there.

"Are you ready to return to our room?"

"If my Lord is ready."

"I am."

Isabelle gave him a small smile before following him out of the hall, happy to be going back to her room for a while.

* * *

><p>Kate watched as Saren walked across their room to reach his wardrobe. She quickly walked over to him to take his coat after he shrugged it off. He looked over at her with what she guessed was an annoyed expression, but she took the coat regardless.<p>

"What did Isabelle want with you?"

"She was just asking how I was."

Kate carefully hung up the piece of clothing as Saren walked over to their table to sit down with a large sigh.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

Kate stared at him as she thought about his question. She knew he was asking about whether or not she had went into detail about how their night had went. She shook her head.

"I just told her that the marking was painful." she replied, walking over to the table and sitting down across from him.

"Is that all?"

"She asked about the marks on my arms."

Saren's eyes left hers, looking away from her as an unfamiliar feeling settled in his gut.

"What did you tell her?"

"That it was a misunderstanding."

His eyes traveled over to her arms, seeing the scarlet gashes there. His mind drifted to that moment from the previous night that he had snapped at her for being so obedient. She was merely doing what she was supposed to when he had turned on her and grabbed her arms with too much force. He felt quite ashamed that he hadn't minded his talons when he had grabbed her, but to his defense, he wasn't used to handling a race that was not equipped to deal with that type of thing. Still, he felt rather guilty as the memory of the way she cried out came to the forefront of his mind. He winced.

"I'm sorry."

Kate had been thinking of the previous night herself, though her thoughts had been on other things. She looked up to him as the sound of his voice filled her ears and she was yanked from her thoughts.

"It could have been a worse night."

Saren stared at her now. Yes, she had a point, the night could have been much worse. He had refused to touch her, aside from marking her shoulder like he had to. She hadn't asked him any questions as to why he wasn't interested in staking his claim to her, which he was grateful for.

"Indeed."

"Do you need anything from me?"

"No. Just go to sleep."

Kate watched him for a short moment before she got to her feet again and walked over to the bed. She hesitated, but turned back to him nonetheless.

"Will you be gone again tonight?"

Saren stood up suddenly at the annoyance he felt towards her, his stomach burning with anger quickly. She jumped, but she did not falter in front of him.

"What is it to you?!" he barked.

"I was just wondering if I would be able to shower." she replied, her voice shaking.

"Do whatever you wish, human." he replied, turning his back on her.

Kate watched him as he walked towards the door and left the room, slamming the door shut on his way out. She was grateful that he was disgusted by her. If he hadn't been, things could have been a lot worse between them. She didn't think she could handle being raped every night. She let out a long sigh as she walked over to the shower and opened the small door there. She was quick to get out of her clothes and step into the water, the heat rather relieving on her skin.

* * *

><p>"Come on, I promise I'll be nice about it. I was gentle last night, wasn't I?"<p>

"I... Yes, you were, but-"

"Why do you think it'll be bad tonight?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm a very receptive mate, Miranda, and if you need me to be gentle, I will be."

Miranda looked over to the turian who sat beside her on the bed, letting out a short huff.

"Do we have to do this every night?"

"Did you not enjoy it last night?" Nihlus asked.

"I did to a certain extent, but-"

"I promise I'll do better." he teased, his hand wandering up her thigh. "I have to learn your strange human body."

"Why are you so eager to learn my body?" she asked, pushing his hand away.

"You're so fiesty." he said with a laugh. "Listen, I just want to have some fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, sex is fun."

"I wouldn't call last night fun."

"What would you call it?"

"Awkward."

"See, that's just all the more reason for us to try again. I can't have you thinking I'm an awkward lover, I'm the only one you're ever going to get." Nihlus said. Miranda let out a laugh as he attempted to reason with her. "Let's try it again."

Nihlus had yet to regret telling Miranda to speak her mind when they were alone together. He enjoyed what little she had begun revealing about her true character. He was enjoying his time with her, and their time to get to know eachother the previous night had been quite fun. At least, it was to him, anyways. He had never really seen himself as a one woman type of person, but now he had little choice, and this human sitting next to him was his permanent lover. He tilted his head at her as she weighed his words. Finally, she gave him a slight smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"Listen, no more scratching. It hurts."

"I swear to control myself."

"Alright... But just take it easy."

"I promise." Nihlus laughed, scooting closer to her.

He saw the way she smiled at him and he knew she was humored by the situation. He leaned in closer to her, his lips finding her own slowly. Miranda wasn't sure why Nihlus wanted to get to know her like he did, but she guessed it was pure curiosity. Nihlus had wasted no time in expressing to her the need for them to be on a certain level of friendship. Miranda was surprised when he told her to be her true self around him, rather than the slave who had been brainwashed before being shipped off to the turians. It had taken him a better half of the night to get her to say much, but she felt more alive with him encouraging her to be herself than she ever had been with others of her own race. She could tell he was a good person. They just needed time to get to know eachother. Still, she let him have what he wanted from her, and he had been more than gentle with her the first time. Now, she was just irritated that she couldn't figure out his obsession with having to know and understand her human body. Again, she chucked it up to curiosity. She figured there was certainly no harm in letting him have what he wanted. They were married. It wasn't like they were in an awkward dating phase or anything. Miranda shoved her thoughts away as he kissed her.

At least she wasn't being hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle gripped her pillow tighter to her face as she stretched out her body the next morning. She didn't feel Garrus next to her, causing her to stir. She rolled to her back, looking at the empty space that was his in their bed before seeing him at their table. She smiled, sliding herself out of the sheets to walk over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his marked shoulder as he let out a sigh.

"Morning."

"Good morning." she cooed, walking around to face him.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good." she said. "Did you not?"

"I slept just fine." he told her.

"Why are you over here then?"

"Because I can do whatever I want." She gave him a small smile before he reached out for her hand, pulling her down into his lap. She looked at the data pad he'd been reading over as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I had some things to do."

"I would have went with you."

"You were resting."

She looked over at him.

"I would have went with you." she repeated.

He gently brushed the hair from her face.

"The others asked about you today." he said, looking back down to the data pad.

"What do you mean?"

"They wanted to know what I'd done to you."

Nataasha let out a laugh.

"What did you say?"

"You were resting from a long night."

"I'm sure they loved that."

"They found it amusing." he replied.

"Did they mention their wives?" she asked.

"No." he said, looking back to her. "Saren brought his wife with him though. As did Nihlus. I think they assume you three should be friends."

"Kate was there?"

He gave her a nod.

"He allowed her to eat at the table today."

Isabelle gave him a smile. She was glad to hear that her friend was finally being taken care of. His arms tightened around her waist as he nuzzled against her for a moment.

"I love you." he purred.

She couldn't help her smile, opening her eyes as his hand wandered down her stomach.

"I love you." she replied, parting her legs to allow him to touch her. She let out a sigh, feeling his flat lips on her neck before she let out a laugh. "I love your touch."

"I enjoy touching you. You're so responsive."

"You're worth giving a response to." He let out a soft chuckle before a knock rapped on their door. Isabelle was disappointed when Garrus stopped touching her. She got up, watching him walk to the door. She sat in his chair as he left the room, wondering who wanted his attention. It didn't take him long to return to her. He let out a long sigh as he grabbed a shirt from his wardrobe. "Where are you going?"

"My father wants me to go with him to the military stock. I have to learn to maintain it."

"Military stock?"

"It's a big sector of buildings that holds turian military packages. Food, weapons, training modules."

"May I go?"

He watched her for a moment, as if pondering her question before he shrugged.

"You won't enjoy it much."

"I'll enjoy being close to you."

He smiled, walking over to where she sat at their table. He leaned down to her, pressing his lips to hers for a long moment before straightening back up.

"If you insist on going, I won't make you stay here." he said finally, causing her to smile as she stood to get to her wardrobe. "You should know that you are leaving the palace of Seruvia."

She pulled her dress down over her head before looking at him again, shifting into the form of the fabric.

"Is that bad?"

"These men you'll see aren't lords. They're soldiers."

Isabelle pulled her hair off from underneath the dress, letting it fall around her before she adjusted the small straps on her shoulders. Garrus smiled at the blue she wore.

"I know to respect them." she said, grabbing the hair brush from her table and running it through her long hair. "Are you really so worried that I would be rude? I know to respect turians."

"You have a lot to learn about your place here."

"You keep telling me that." she laughed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"That's because it's true."

"So I am an Empress, in charge of humans, who have to respect me like a lady of house Vakarian." she said, looking to him for confirmation.

"You aren't an Empress yet. You will be when I take over for my father."

She shook her head, looking away from him.

"I don't understand that."

"Between the Vakarians, the Arterius' and the Kryiks, Seruvia runs smoothly. The three of those houses are in charge of basically everything."

"I know that."

"You are my wife."

"Saren and Nihlus have wives too."

"They won't be named an Emperor of Seruvia later on."

"So why does it matter if we're going outside of Seruvia, if I am important everywhere?"

"Don't get me wrong, you shouldn't be afraid. I just thought I'd warn you that they'll treat you with respect. I didn't want you to be surprised or to talk to them in an incorrect way. They expect you to act superior over them. Give them that respect."

"What would happen if I didn't?"

"They'd be punished for improper treatment of a lord's wife."

"It's not their fault that I don't know what I'm doing."

"That's why I'm warning you."

She nodded, looking around their room once more before letting out a sigh.

"Are you sure we can't just stay in here forever? I was enjoying your finger."

Garrus let out a surprised laugh, shaking his head at her.

"No we can't stay here forever."

"You could tell me to."

"That would be counter productive. I have things to do. Like checking military stock."

"I give up." she said, walking over to his side. "I follow your lead, my lord."

He pulled her close to him, giving her a passionate kiss and nuzzling against her forehead before prying himself away again.

"Come on."

She smiled, walking with him from their room. She bowed her head to Tactus, who waited for them in the hallway.

"Good morning, Isabelle."

"Good morning, sir."

"Will you be joining us on our trip to the military sector?"

"If it is acceptable, sir."

"If you truly wish to see the adolescent boys who plague those buildings, it's quite appropriate." Tactus said, gesturing for them to start walking down the long hallway. "I'd keep her close Garrus."

Garrus gave him a nod, looking down to Isabelle for a short moment, seeing her worry.

"Like I said, they can't hurt you. It's more of a watching problem for them."

"Watching problem?" she questioned. Tactus looked down at her, making her bow her head. "Forgive me."

Tactus let out a laugh, looking to Garrus.

"She's becoming curious."

"She is interested in learning about her new home." Garrus told him.

"I don't find it wrong that she is informed." Tactus assured him. "As long as she knows not to question you in front of others."

"I would never, sir. I know the seriousness of your house's position in Seruvia."

Tactus stopped, the other two stopping to face him as he looked down to her. She didn't know if he was angry or not.

"Knowing our importance isn't the problem. Caring about it is."

Isabelle couldn't help the feeling that welled up in her chest as she looked at him.

"I would never do anything that puts my husband's name in question."

"Do you care for him, Isabelle?"

She could feel Garrus' eyes on her as she tried finding the words the turian wanted to hear. She nodded slightly.

"Yes sir."

"I don't believe you."

Isabelle locked eyes with him, shaking her head.

"I could never put into words how much I care for him."

"You could if you felt it."

"Words cannot express what I feel."

"Try me."

She was surprised that the turian was prying her for information, knowing Garrus was listening. He didn't stop her, which she took as indication that she should tell Tactus what he wanted to know. She took a deep breath.

"I love him."

"Love is easy to proclaim."

"Do you think I would say I love him just to get you to stop prying?"

"Yes, because that is what good slaves do."

"I am not a slave."

He raised a browplate at her.

"You are a human on turian land. You are a slave."

"I am a lady of house Vakarian."

"You enjoy your title. For the power?"

"I enjoy my title because it means that he is my lord."

"He is everyone's lord."

"He is especially mine." He stepped closer to her. She fought to not flinch, standing her ground in front of the man who tried getting her to cave. She didn't bow. After a moment of silence, he drew his gun, pointing it at Garrus. Isabelle pushed it away, causing him to drop it. She scolded herself, though she did not bow her head. "Forgive me."

"I do not forgive you for protecting his life."

"You would not have pulled the trigger on your own son."

"Would you have stopped me if I was anyone else?"

"Yes."

Tactus looked to Garrus. Isabelle didn't look to him, not wanting to know what his thoughts on her actions were.

"She's either loyal, or she's a good actress."

"Not sure that they give acting classes to slaves on the Citadel."

"Do you feel she cares about you?"

Garrus looked at her again, and she couldn't deny him the eye contact he wanted. She saw the softness in his eyes before he looked back to his father.

"Yes."

"Do you trust her with your life?"

"Yes."

"Do you care for her?"

"Yes."

"Garrus."

"I love her."

Isabelle didn't take her eyes off of her husband as he spoke to his father, her heart hammering as he confessed his love for her. She felt them both looking at her now, causing her to look back to Tactus.

"That's all the proof I needed."

She knit her eyebrows slightly.

"Sir?"

"I can hear your heartbeat. I can hear it change when you look at him."

Isabelle stared at him for a moment before he picked up his gun, putting it back in the holster at his hip.

"I'm confused." Isabelle confessed, looking over to Garrus.

"I know I told you I couldn't let anyone know about what I feel." he said, stepping closer to her. "My father is the one exception."

"Why?"

Tactus walked past them. Garrus shook his head.

"I'll explain it later."

"Is he angry?" she asked as they followed behind him.

"No. He is satisfied that you are good for me."

Isabelle sped up, putting her hand on Tactus' shoulder. He stopped, turning to her with surprise.

"I love him."

Tactus gave her a smile before touching her shoulder.

"Good."

She gave him a faint smile in return, the three of them continuing through the hallway, finding the main door to the palace. Isabelle looked over at Garrus as they opened. She smiled widely.

"This is my first time outside of the palace since I got here."

"Stay close to me." he told her.

"What did you mean by them having a watching problem?"

They walked out of the doors, Isabelle looking around at the marketplace curiously as Garrus offered his arm to her. She took it gratefully.

"Soldiers are young, they aren't allowed in Seruvia until they serve at least five years in the turian military. They aren't allowed to marry anyone in Seruvia. So when they have a chance to be around a Seruvian woman, they typically have a hard time keeping their eyes to themselves."

"You said they wouldn't hurt me."

"They wouldn't dare touch you. They aren't allowed to touch a Seruvian woman, especially a human. Humans may be slaves, but they are slaves to lords, which are above them. Humans are property of Seruvia. They won't touch you."

"If they look at me what happens?"

"If they look at you for too long they get shot." Tactus told her as they made their way out of the marketplace.

"Is that a joke?" Isabelle asked.

"No."

"That is horrible."

"They know what happens if they gawk at a turian's bride. We are Vakarians. They will respect you and your personal space."

Isabelle wondered if someone would actually get shot for looking at a woman for too long, though she didn't ask any further questions. She simply followed the turians, catching onto how the civilians around the courtyard looked at them. At first she thought it was because of her, but then she started to realize that it was all of them. The power of house Vakarian was prominent in the moment that they approached the shuttle that waited for them. The pilot saluted.

"Sir."

"Everything ready for us to go?"

"Yes sir."

"We have a lady with us today. You will drive us with as much ease as possible."

"Of course sir."

Tactus turned back to Isabelle, gesturing to the shuttle.

"After you."

She took his hand to help her into the shuttle. She looked around for half of a second before Garrus was in the shuttle with her. They sat together, Tactus sitting across from them as the pilot walked into the cockpit.

"Shuttle ready for departure."

"Take us out." Tactus ordered.

"Yes sir. ETA to Cipritine, one hour."

Tactus let out a sigh, leaning back in his seat as Garrus offered his arm to Isabelle again. She accepted, giving him a smile before laying her head on his shoulder.

"This should be quite simple." Tactus told his son. "Lord Adinus will be there to help us sort out the stock."

"I've never heard that house name." Isabelle said, lifting her head up to look at Garrus.

"House Adinus is a highly respected military house. They oversee all of the turian military."

"I hear Lord Travos might marry his son to one of the Ladies Kandros."

"I also hear that house Tyven is courting Lady Nyreen now."

"This is very true."

"I met Nyreen, right?"

"Lady Nyreen." Garrus corrected. "And yes. You two will be working closely, as well as Lady Ara."

"Why?"

"You are in charge of the humans. House Kandros oversees the slave business. The daughters of Kandros are highly sought after turian women. They are the most respected turian women in Seruvia."

"Are they going to help me learn?"

"Yes, but the real reason they will be working with you is to ensure their family still has control over things. In case you want to make a bad call."

"Can they over rule my decisions?"

"The only decisions you can make are whether or not the humans are in good enough condition for a turian. They can argue it, but they won't. They mainly handle pricing. How much Palaven pays for the group each year."

"I thought that was the turian councilor's job."

"Sparatus has no power over the slave trade." Tactus said. "He just thinks he does."

"Does he not have power on Palaven?"

"Think of him as a king on Palaven. He is the highest ranking turian. Period."

"Should I be afraid of him?"

Garrus looked down to her, a serious look in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be afraid of anyone."

"If he outranks you, he can do whatever he wants here."

"He can order me to do anything, but I wouldn't listen if it meant I needed to protect you."

"He'd be starting a war anyways." Tactus said. "He knows not to invade on personal areas of a Lord's house. He wouldn't hurt you."

"I think he would if he had the choice." Garrus replied, looking back to his father, his form tense. "I just don't think he would outrightly tell me to let him do something to her."

"It'd cost him alot, including his life." Tactus told Isabelle. "And he knows it. Don't be afraid simply because he is above us."

"He rarely comes to Palaven anyways." Garrus said.

"And he rarely comes to Seruvia. It's usually Cipritine, his house's home." Tactus added.

"When was the last time he came to Palaven?" Isabelle asked.

"A year and a half ago. Before the last bunch of humans."

"Why does he come here?"

"To check in. A summit is being held later this year among the ten houses. It's a big get together to court young turian couples into eachother's houses. He may attend that."

"Do I bow to him if I see him?" Isabelle asked.

"You bow to everyone." Garrus laughed.

"I mean should I?"

"Yes. You should."

"Do you?"

The two turians shared a laugh before Garrus looked back down to her.

"Yes."

"Why are you laughing?"

"He's the highest ranking turian alive. We all bow."

"Which one of the Kandros ladies was-" Garrus looked at her, making her stop her sentence. She quickly rethought it before looking to Tactus. "Which one was Nyreen?"

"She's the eldest Kandros. She's currently being courted by multiple houses."

"And Ara?"

"She is quite the gem. Plenty of men have offered their hand, but her father insists on keeping her off-limits until her sister is married. That's the word, anyways."

"It's smart." Garrus said.

"Why is it smart? Shouldn't they be grateful to marry her, to gain allies in other houses?" Isabelle asked.

"If they marry Ara before Nyreen, Nyreen would never marry."

"Why not?"

"House Kandros is highly respected and while both of the women are beautiful, Nyreen is hard to court."

"Lady Nyreen has never hidden from the fact that she wants to leave Palaven." Tactus explained.

"Why would she do that?"

"She has been through a lot. The war took a toll on her." Garrus said.

"It took a toll on all of us." Tactus sighed.

"No one here is happy with who they are offered, are they?" Isabelle said.

"I hear Lord Victus is highly satisfied with his new wife." Tactus told them.

"Is he?" Garrus asked.

"He and Lady Jaseen looked very happy together at breakfast."

Isabelle let out a small groan, her stomach aching as she thought of food. Garrus let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." he told her. "I should have offered you food before we left."

"We can grab something to eat while in the military sector." Tactus said.

Garrus looked down to Isabelle.

"Forgive me, my lady."

"It is forgiven, my lord."

She resisted the urge to nuzzle her forehead to his, knowing such a gesture was not appropriate in the current setting. Instead they shared a silent moment, their eyes locked together before the pilot spoke from the cockpit.

"ETA to military sector, five minutes sir."

"I'm sorry you missed seeing the two of them." Tactus said, grabbing their attention. "It is not unlike yourselves."

"I'm glad Lord Tarquin is happy."

"Will I meet him?" Isabelle asked. "I have heard his name a few times."

"Tarquin is the Primarch's son." Garrus told her.

"What is a Primarch?" she wondered.

"The Primarch is the second highest ranking turian alive. After his house, comes the ten lords of Seruvia. Then the five lords of Cipritine."

"I didn't know there were lords in Cipritine."

"Oh yes."

"The people of Cipritine are a bit more... Exotic than we are here." Tactus said with disapproval in his tone.

The shuttle landed softly on the ground after hovering still for a short moment, allowing the three of them to stand.

"Remember to keep her close." Tactus told his son.

"I've got her." Garrus replied.

They all stepped out, Garrus offering his hand to Isabelle as she touched her feet to the rocky surface of Palaven. The building they stood at was large, the wall stretching up for hundreds of feet, or so she guessed. The sign read Military Sector, though Isabelle pretended to not know anything of it. They walked forward, two turian men saluting them as they approached.

"Emperor Vakarian, sir." one said, his stance unshakable.

"Has Lord Adinus arrived yet?"

"Yes sir. He's inside sir."

"Let us through."

"Yes sir."

The turian moved to the side, signaling for his men to open the large doors. Isabelle walked closely to Garrus' side, looking around at the many turian soldiers that walked through the area. There were many buildings inside the wall. Isabelle felt eyes on her, making her feel a bit self conscious as they were approached by a turian bearing red markings on his face.

"Lords Vakarian." he said, shaking their hands. He looked to Isabelle, giving her a bow before taking her hand. "Lady Vakarian. It is an honor to meet you."

Isabelle couldn't help but to smile at him bashfully as his flat lips pressed to the top of her hand. She looked away from him as a blush filled her cheeks.

"You are bold to put your hands on my wife." Garrus said, causing the turian to straighten up in order to look at him, releasing Isabelle's hand.

"She is beautiful."

"Isabelle, this is Caeus Adinus."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Adinus." Isabelle said, bowing to him.

"So beautiful." he said with a smile before looking to Tactus. "Shall we get started?"

"I would ask that food be given first." Garrus said.

"Of course." Caeus agreed, nodding in the direction of the mess hall. "Right this way."

Isabelle saw Garrus look down at her briefly, making her smile. She wondered if he was close to the turian, as he was the first to touch her other than Garrus or Tactus. Not even Saren or Nihlus had done so, and Garrus had said he was close to them. The smell of food hit Isabelle as soon as she walked into the hall, her stomach growling as they sat down at a table of their choosing. Garrus gestured to the empty plate.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked, looking around at the table of food.

"Anything." she replied.

He reached for various things, filling her plate before filling her cup with wine.

"Eat." he said.

"Thank you." she managed to say before picking up her fork and digging into the food.

She heard Tactus chuckle across from her, though she did not look up to meet his gaze.

"You must remember to feed her, son."

"I forget these things. I've never had someone rely on me before two days ago."

"At least she's not starving. It could be worse." Caeus said before taking a bite of his own food. "Though that scratch on her neck would show that maybe she isn't getting the care she needs in your personal quarters."

Isabelle felt her face growing red as she watched Garrus stare at Caeus as he chewed his food.

"Ask her if she's being taken care of in my bed."

Tactus shook his head.

"She is a lady. Don't ask her to tell you about her sexual life with her husband." he said before looking to his son. "Treat her with respect."

"Forgive me father."

Caeus watched Isabelle, a smile on his face before Tactus looked at him sternly.

"Do not ask her."

Isabelle kept her eyes on her plate, pretending to not hear a word that was being said between the three of them.

"What do you think of Garrus, Isabelle?" Caeus finally said, leaning back in his chair.

"My lord is a good man." she replied.

"Don't give me a generic answer."

"You pry her too much, Caeus." Tactus said. "Let her be."

Isabelle looked over to Garrus, who shook his head at the turian.

"My apologies, my Lady."

"It is of no consequence, my Lord."

After they were finished eating, they left the mess hall for the other buildings, Tactus and Caeus walking ahead of Garrus and Isabelle. She held onto his arm, her curiosity growing over her.

"Who is that man?"

Garrus smiled for a moment before looking down to her.

"He is my brother."

Isabelle knit her eyebrows, looking ahead to the turians who walked faster than them.

"I thought he was from house Adinus."

"My father found him when he was a young kid. During the war on Taetrus. His parents had been killed. My father took him in, but he couldn't keep him. He was given to the orphanage in Seruvia. My father continued to raise him, though he spent his nights at the orphanage. When he came of age, he was given to house Adinus, and was given their house markings."

"Why didn't he want to be a Vakarian?"

"He couldn't. That was the only reason he was given to a different house. My father couldn't take in another son. He had me, and then my Mother..." Isabelle looked over to him as his voice trailed off, wondering what he was going to say. He shook his head, looking back to her. "He just couldn't take him in."

"Was Caeus angry?"

"No. He understood. He has always been welcome in our house, and he lives in the Seruvian palace."

"Is he married?"

"No."

"Perhaps Lady Kandros should marry him."

Garrus chuckled.

"Perhaps."

"Could that happen?"

"I don't think Lady Nyreen would much appreciate being married to a turian with no house benefits."

"He oversees the military sector."

"A downgrade compared to the slave trade, where she can be close to her sister."

"Isn't it her father's decision?"

"Those girls are the definition of spoiled, you have to understand. They are turian women. They get whatever they want."

"So her father would not marry her unless she said yes?"

"That is why they haven't married her."

"Isn't that kind of good though? It puts off having to marry Lady Ara."

Garrus looked down to her with a smile.

"You're catching on."

She smiled back, the both of them stopping as they reached the warehouse they were being lead to.

"Alright, here's the shipping list." Caeus said, handing a data pad to Tactus. "Just have to check everything in."

"Garrus needs to learn these numbers and the importance of the items." Tactus replied, handing the data pad over to his son.

"I already know the importance of the items." Garrus told his father.

"Then learn the numbers."

"I hate my job."

"It could be worse. You could have the job of the men bringing these crates in."

"I know, I know."

Isabelle looked around, catching the sight of a turian around the corner. He watched her intently, making her look away from him. She felt his eyes on her still, wondering if she should tell Garrus or not.

"Get to work, son. I must go to the central warehouse. I need to speak with the commander."

"I'll get it done." Garrus replied, giving his father a nod before Tactus walked away. Isabelle glanced over, seeing the turian's eyes firmly planted on her still. She moved closer to Garrus, making the other turian peel his eyes from her before going back to his duties. She looked up to her husband, who looked down to her. "You ok?"

Isabelle nodded, looking around the warehouse again.

"This is a lot of weapons."

"How do you think we won the war?" Caeus laughed.

"With more than this." she replied, looking at him.

Caeus let out a surprised laugh.

"You've got a mouth on you."

"My apologies."

"She's not wrong." Garrus said, walking over to one of the crates before checking it off his list.

Caeus started doing the same, checking off items on his own data pad. Isabelle slowly wandered around, listening to the two of them banter as they worked. She spotted the turian who was hiding in the crates again, his eyes firmly on her. She did her best to glare him down, but he was not shaken. She looked over to Garrus, who wasn't paying attention to her. Instead of calling for him, she simply looked back to the turian.

"Come here." Garrus and Caeus looked over at her, seeing her standing near the crates as she ordered the turian to reveal himself. "I said come here."

The turian stepped out into the light, kneeling before her.

"Lady Vakarian." he said with a small voice.

"I see you hiding in there."

"My apologies, my lady."

"I see your eyes prying at me."

He let out a whimper as Garrus and Caeus stopped at her side.

"My apologies, my lady."

"Is he bothering you?" Garrus asked.

"He's staring, my lord."

Garrus grabbed the man's collar, yanking him to his feet.

"Do you see something you like, boy?"

"No sir."

"Is my wife not beautiful to you?"

"She is, sir."

"Are you looking at a lady of house Vakarian?"

"No sir!"

"How is it you believe her to be beautiful if you weren't looking?"

"I'm sorry sir!"

Isabelle saw the complete fear in the turian's eyes as Garrus growled in his face.

"Apologize to my lady."

He shoved the boy to the ground at Isabelle's feet. She stared down at him as he pleaded to her.

"My deepest apologies, my lady. I am forever sorry."

"Perhaps you should learn to keep your eyes on your work." Isabelle told him.

"I will, my lady."

"You are lucky she is merciful." Garrus said. "You deserve death."

"I am truly lucky, my lord."

"Get the hell out of my sight."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

The boy scrambled to his feet, rushing from the warehouse in fear. Isabelle looked over to Garrus as he stepped closer to her, brushing her hair from her face.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Thank you." she replied.

"We should get back to work." Caeus said, turning away from them.

Garrus reluctantly turned from her, joining his brother in finishing the work they'd been tasked with.

* * *

><p>"Will I ever meet your mother?"<p>

Isabelle heard Garrus sigh before she looked up to him, resting her chin on his chest as her fingers traced the plating there.

"No."

"Is it inappropriate for me to?"

He gave her a weak smile before running a hand through her messy hair.

"My mother is dead."

Isabelle winced briefly before kissing his mandible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok."

"How did she die?"

He let out another sigh before running his hand down her back.

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"I'd like to know."

Again he sighed, looking away from her. She let him gather his thoughts, waiting patiently for him to talk to her. It was obvious that the topic bothered him.

"She got sick."

"With what?"

"Corpalis Syndrome. It's a neural degeneration. It's like Alzheimer's in humans."

"What?"

"Memory loss. Physical and mental coordination seriously diminish. Fatigue."  
>"That's horrible."<p>

"It was a slow process."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"A year ago."

"What was she like?"

"I loved my mother." he sighed.

Isabelle could hear the sadness in his voice as she watched him stare to the ceiling.

"We don't have to talk about it." she said with a small voice.

His arm tightened around her before he looked back down to her face.

"Her name was Sophira."

"That's a pretty name."

"She was gentle. You wouldn't believe it now, but my father used to be a cruel man. Her death changed him. She kept his head clear when it counted. And he loved her. Spirits, he loved her." Isabelle watched as his gaze drifted past her, knowing he hadn't spoken of his mother in some time, the struggle clear on his face. "I always believed that what they had should have been what every bonded couple should have. Then the war happened. Dad hasn't been the same. He was careful choosing my bride for a reason. He asked you all of those questions this morning for a reason."

"I want him to know he can trust me."

Garrus looked down at her with a slight smile.

"He does."

"How do you know?"

"If he didn't trust you he wouldn't have let you go to the military sector."

Isabelle laid her head on his chest, a small sadness resting within her at the thought of Garrus' mother. She had been nervous to meet the woman, but she had still wanted to do so.

"Is it a bad idea to mention her in front of your father?"

"He'll just walk away. It's best to not say anything. It still upsets him."

"I can't imagine the pain he feels."

"We were grieving over Solana before we lost Mom. It's been a rough couple of years."

"Who is Solana?" she asked, looking up to him again.

"My sister."

"You have a sister?"

"She died during the war."

"She was a soldier?"

"Mom had convinced Dad that Sol and I should be able to do whatever makes us happy. Sol was desperate to serve in the turian military, for reasons we never really knew of. She was happy there."

"Was she married?"

"No." Garrus laughed. "Spirits, no."

"She wasn't interested then?"

"She made it very clear to us from the start that she was not interested in being courted by any Lords. She quickly gained the title of a stuck up turian. For the sake of my sanity, don't ever mention her in front of Nihlus. He likes pissing me off a little too much."

"I thought you said she wasn't interested in the lords."

"They had a thing once... He likes to brag."

"That was back when turians had a choice." Isabelle said after letting out a laugh.

"Our houses and laws have been in place for years, Isabelle. The only thing that has changed is that we have slaves."

"You could have married a turian if you chose to?" she asked.

"No. It was important for the ten Lords to marry humans. It sends a message that we have power over your race."

"Are the turians scared there will be a rebellion?"

"No. We beat you once. We can beat you again."

"It would kill a lot of people."

"Good thing there aren't many humans that will fight back then, huh?"

She sat up, moving her leg over him to straddle his waist.

"You're cruel." she said as his hands moved up her thighs slowly.

"You are more cruel than I will ever be." he replied, his eyes wandering down her body.

"I wish to enlighten your mood, now that I've put you in a bad one."

"I'm not in a bad mood." he laughed.

"You aren't in a good mood either."

He raked his talons down her leg, sitting up to take possession of her mouth. They locked eyes after he pulled away from her.

"I am in a good mood so long as you are with me."

She smiled, shaking her head as he laid down again.

"You are a horrible liar."

He gave her a smile before he gave her a serious look.

"Why did you volunteer for this?" he asked, his talons tracing her thighs lightly. "Why did you want to be a slave?"

"I wanted to be a wife. A good wife. I needed a home. I needed... A place to call my own. Slavery is better than nothing."

"I would rather be free on the Citadel than to be a slave to a turian." he told her.

She shook her head, giving him a small smile.

"I grew up alone. I wanted companionship. My mentor warned me that I wouldn't find it here. I didn't care though. I had to get off of the Citadel. I wanted to see Earth, but I knew that wouldn't happen."

"You want to see Earth?"

"Yes."

He gave her a soft look.

"Maybe we can go there some day."

"You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely."

He saw the red take over her pale cheeks for a moment before she leaned down to kiss him.

"I would like that very much."

"Whatever my Lady wants." he replied, wrapping his arms around her back.

She smiled, her hands on his face as he let her kiss him again, their tongues meeting as her body called him out to meet her needs, the two of them brought together in a lustful embrace once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I wanted to put a quick author's note in here about Saren and Nihlus. I have not read the Mass Effect books and as they have little screen time in the game, I see freedom to write them in my unique way. I try to keep Saren to his true self but as this is a non-reaper plotline and the First Contact War has a different outcome than the original Mass Effect plot, I kind of see some leeway to write him a tad differently. I apologize if this grinds some gears. XD**

**I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

Saren looked over to the turian who laid in the bed beside where he stood, seeing the sleepiness in her beautiful yellow eyes. He let out a sigh before sitting down next to her. She reached out to touch his thigh, a small smile flaring on her mandibles.

"I have to go back." Her smile faded as she looked away, and he knew she was hurt. He put a hand on her back, rubbing it gently. "I'm sorry."

Ara looked at him again before letting out a short sigh.

"Run away with me Saren. Let's just go."

"You know I can't do that."

"They'll never find us. We can run until we get to the other side of the galaxy. I don't care where we go. Let's just run."

He leaned down, kissing her softly before shaking his head at her.

"I can't."

"Back to your human wife then?"

"You know I'd rather be with you than anywhere else."

"You know I could kill her, right?"

"You won't."

"I want to."

"We'll be killed if anything happens to her."

"Maybe that'd be better than what we have now."

Saren shook his head again.

"Don't say that."

"I want you Saren. And I don't want you to go back to her."

"You have my heart, Ara. That's something she'll never have."

"I don't want her to have any part of you."

"I don't give her anything else."

"She shares your bed." Saren couldn't help but to smile at how protective the turian was. He knew she was struggling just as much as he was with his new marriage. She lowered her browplates as he smiled, making him laugh. "That wasn't meant to make you smile."

"I'm not smiling because of that. I'm smiling because you're cute, and I love you."

"I'm not cute."

"You are to me."

"If you think I'm joking about being able to kill her, you're out of your mind."

"That's why I'll never allow you to talk to her." He heard the growl starting in her chest. He rubbed her back a little more. "Please trust me. I have never wanted anyone but you."

"Has she said anything about your bondmark?"

"No. She doesn't say anything. Period."

"Do you have fun with her?" she asked bitterly.

"I don't want to talk about her." he said, laying down beside her.

"I want to know."

He let out a sigh.

"Ara, I don't want her. I don't enjoy her presence, she annoys me. I haven't even considered giving her that privilege. I am yours. I refuse to have sex with her."

Ara shifted slightly in his arms, not looking up at him.

"What do you two do all night then?"

"Sleep."

"That sounds... Boring."

"I think of you."

She nuzzled closer to him, her talons tracing his chest.

"I do too." she told him. "I can't explain to you the ache I feel in my chest when thoughts of you keep me awake at night. I just know you're with her and..."

"Sleeping." he told her. "I know what ache you're talking about. Trust me. I saw that turian you were talking to in the lunch hall yesterday."

Ara looked up to him with a smile.

"He was nothing."

"I know..."

"I love you Saren."

He looked down at her, running a talon along her mandible slowly.

"I love you too Ara."

"Forever?"

"I promise."

She laid her head on his chest again, trying to convince herself to let go of the ache in her heart, to enjoy what time she had with the man she loved. She knew he had to go, he had to return to his human, but the selfish side of her needed him to stay, and he knew it. She knew he had a hard enough time walking away from her every night, and he wouldn't go if she was upset. They ran the risk of being caught every time they snuck away together, but neither of the two had ever cared. They hadn't cared from the beginning, when they gave themselves to eachother. It was no surprise that she hadn't been with another man before him, but she was surprised when he revealed he hadn't been with any other woman. It made their bond that much deeper, knowing one belonged to the other indefinitely, and in every way possible. Ara strongly wished she could marry him, but as time went on, she knew it would never be a possibility. She hated the war. The slaves, the humans. The pathetic piece of waste that currently laid awake waiting for her husband to return to her. Ara bit back her jealousy, knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter. She knew he'd rather be right where he was, holding her, loving her with every piece of him that he could give. Still, it was bittersweet, and she knew this wouldn't last forever. They'd have to stop sneaking around eventually. She let out a sigh.

"You should go."

"Why?"

"You have to."

"I want to make sure you're alright."

"You know I won't be regardless of when you leave."

She sat up, rubbing her face briefly before getting to her feet. Saren watched her as he sat up now, his heart aching as he knew he had to leave her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she said, pulling her shirt over her head.

"I am." he replied, getting to his feet to walk over to her.

"Don't." she said, putting her hand out to stop him from touching her.

"Stop it."

"Saren, please."

"Ara, I won't let you leave thinking I enjoy what is happening to my life. The only part I enjoy is having you."

He pulled her into a hug after some effort to get her to relax and allow him to do so. He felt her crumbling in his arms, her own wrapped around his shoulders tightly. He hated seeing her cry. As tough as others made him out to be, he was wrapped right around her finger. He would cave to her every need, to her every wish. He wondered what it'd be like to run away with her before he kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure you won't run away with me?" she asked, looking up to him with tears on her face, as if reading his mind.

"I can't."

She nodded, her eyes drifting from his.

"I don't know how much longer I can take all of this."

"You're the one I run to, Ara. You're the one I want."

"I'm not the one you can have." she replied, more tears falling down her face.

"Don't say that." he told her, a lump forming in his throat. "It hurts."

"It's the truth."

"I hate it."

"So do I, but it doesn't change anything."

"Don't give up on me, Ara."

She looked at him again, the yellow meeting the icy blue for a long moment before she shook her head.

"What happens when my parents marry me off?"

"I'll kill the sorry bastard." he said with a growl.

She gave him a weak smile before shaking her head again.

"You know Nyreen is being courted. You know it won't be much longer before they have to do it."

Saren let out a sigh.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. Please."

"Fine." she replied, hugging him once more. "I love you."

"Forever?"

"I promise."

It broke his heart to see her leave the room, a piece of him going with her, his heart half full as he replayed the night through his mind. Again, he replayed, it, and then again. He would never stop wanting her, he would never stop loving her. It was almost too much to bear, thinking about her being married to someone else. Before three nights ago, they had only ever had eachother. She was his, and he knew it. He growled at the thought of another man touching her, his anger out of control as he forced himself to leave the room. He hated the thought of her being loved by another and possibly falling for someone else. At first he thought going to the lunch hall would be nice, as he could get some wine in his system. Then he thought of the human in his room, and he knew she was waiting for him to return before she would sleep. He let out a loud, frustrated groan in the dark hallway, turning back to head to his personal quarters.

Once there, he made no effort to look at the human who anxiously waited for him to say something. He suppressed his growl, smiling at the fact that she was scared of him. He didn't have to justify his anger to her, he didn't have to talk to her. She simply had to share his space and follow his commands. He looked over to her briefly, seeing her bowing her head in fear as she sat up in the bed.

"Go to sleep." he ordered.

"Yes my lord."

"Don't talk."

She silently laid herself down, which he was grateful for. Her voice was annoying to him, the absence of a flange to it very alien, so unwelcome to his ears. He sat down at the table in their room, staring out the large window to see Menae. He idly wondered if it was possible to hide there, to take a shuttle there and never be found. He looked over to his bed, watching the soft rise and fall of the woman's figure as she drifted to sleep quickly. He rolled his eyes with a small sigh, folding his arms over his chest as his gaze returned to Palaven's largest moon. He was quite convinced that he could go there and never be found again.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

"Yes."

"Completely sure?"

"Garrus."

He looked over to his wife, seeing the look she wore before he let out a long sigh.

"I haven't been here since we buried her."

"I want to meet them."

Garrus offered his arm to her, which she took gratefully as they approached the cemetery. Isabelle could tell her husband was quite nervous. She did her best to make sure he knew she was by his side through this.

"Through here."

She followed him through a small archway, knowing this part of the cemetery was reserved for the houses of Seruvia. Most of the gravestones were very intricate, the carvings beautifully done, the words flawless. She did her best not to read them as they passed. They came to a stop after a few moments of walking, two gravestones at their feet. Garrus was silent as Isabelle read them. There was one for each of the deceased Vakarian ladies. Isabelle kneeled down, the sadness returning within her as she stared at the beautiful stones, her heart aching for the loss her husband and father had suffered. Garrus joined her after a few moments, putting a hand on hers.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking over at him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Our loss." he corrected, putting a hand on her face. "I can tell you're bothered by this."

"I am bothered." she replied with strain in her voice. "This is my family."

"She would have loved you." he said, looking down to his mother's gravestone.

Isabelle winced, looking away from him to see the stone again.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"What about your sister?"

Garrus laughed lightly, looking over to the other gravestone in front of them.

"Sol was a unique person." he told her. "She would have liked you just fine."

"She fought against humans."

"For her homeworld, not because she hated humans."

"Why didn't you fight in the war?" she asked.

"I wasn't allowed. I am my father's heir. I couldn't be risked."

"She could?"

"I know... I didn't much like the military system either. Especially when they told us she was dead."

"I can imagine."

"They were unable to recover her insignia."

"Her what?"

"Soldiers carry them in case their bodies cannot be identified after death. They never found one."

"It wasn't on her body?"

"Her body was never recovered. We had a funeral for her without it. It was common in the war."

Isabelle nodded in understanding before reaching out to touch the stone.

"I hate that I'll never know them."

"So do I, believe me."

"I'd like to visit them often." she said, looking over to him. "They deserve to be visited. Don't you think?"

"Yes."

"We could bring them flowers."

Garrus smiled, looking over to her.

"If you wish to."

"I do. I wish to visit them and give them gifts. That way they know we haven't forgotten them."

Garrus stared at her for a moment before giving her a nod. Isabelle wondered if her request was strange to him, but she wouldn't give up on it. After that, they were silent, both of them lost to their thoughts for a while, visiting their deceased family quietly until Garrus looked over to her again.

"I was close to my sister." Isabelle put a hand on his to comfort him, a sympathetic look on her face. "She looked up to me. I protected her from Dad a lot."

"Protected?"

"He and I weren't always as close as we are now. As I was growing up, we never saw things eye to eye. I hated him. He was never happy with anything I did. It was like that for all of us as kids. When Sol was old enough to start getting yelled at, I would always step in and take his attention off of her. She didn't need that."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy when she left for the military."

"I visited her in the military sector often. But it was hard, yes. I didn't get to... Say goodbye... Before she left for Earth."

Isabelle felt the pain of her own parents' deaths, knowing it was how he felt in that moment. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wish there was something I could say to ease your pain."

He purred at her, his head resting on hers, his arm wrapping around her.

"You ease my pain."

"Do you want to leave?" she asked softly.

"In a minute."

She let him have his time, glad that he wasn't in a rush to leave after being talked into going in the first place. They sat quietly again, both of them settling on different thoughts about the loved ones they no longer had in their lives. Isabelle felt that the moment brought them closer though, the two of them sharing a silent bond through grieving for their family. She picked her head up after a long while, kissing his mandible gently before he pressed his forehead to hers. She didn't care that they were in public. He was vulnerable, and she wouldn't deny him the small amount of comfort she could give him through the gesture.

"We should go." he told her.

She opened her eyes, watching him get to his feet before he offered a hand to her. She took it gingerly, standing up as her eyes fell back to the stones in the ground.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I imagine you're hungry." he said with a sigh.

"Very."

"Let's go find some food then."

She looked up to him, taking the arm that he offered to her as they turned away from the Vakarian headstones.

"Thank you for doing this with me, Garrus."

"Thank you for talking me into it."

She smiled, looking away as they left the cemetery, returning to the shuttle that had been waiting for them to return to the palace.

* * *

><p>Isabelle smiled as she listened to Garrus talk with his companions. She quite enjoyed the two men that he counted as friends.<p>

"I bet you a thousand credits she says no."

"I bet you two thousand credits her father says yes, because it gains more money to his house name."

"The day Nyreen gets married is the day humans are freed from slavery."

Saren laughed at Nihlus, who gestured for the servant to bring over more wine. Garrus shook his head at the two of them.

"Adaius will marry her." he agreed.

"Told you." Saren said.

"How do you know?" Nihlus asked, looking at Garrus intently.

"It's a money source, sure, but Nyreen is almost out of her prime. She has to marry soon or the Kandros line will end."

"Ara is still available after Nyreen. They can still marry her." Nihlus said.

Isabelle caught the look that flashed across Saren's face before he looked to his friend.

"They won't marry her before Nyreen." he countered.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Enough." Garrus warned. "Not here."

"My apologies." Nihlus said with a humored tone. "But it's true."

Isabelle looked away from the turians as Garrus brought his voice down to a whisper and leaned towards Nihlus briefly. She caught the sight of two turians sitting at another table. The two of them sat closely, the woman smiling happily as the man brought his forehead to hers. She smiled at the two of them, clearly seeing how in love they were.

"What are you smiling at?"

Isabelle looked over to the others, her smile fading only slightly before she looked back to the couple at the other table.

"They look so happy." she replied.

The three of them looked over to what she saw, all of them recognizing the two turians.

"That's the Primarch's son." Garrus told her. "Tarquin."

"They're recently bonded." Saren explained.

"Happily so." Nihlus added.

"Can you blame them?" Saren asked. "House Jaseen gave away their only daughter and house Victus gave away the successor of their line. A lot of money was exchanged."

"That isn't why they're happy." Garrus told him. "They were courting eachother for two weeks."

"I've known people who have courted for months and they weren't happy with their marriage." Nihlus replied.

"I suppose." Garrus said, touching Isabelle's hand.

She gave him a smile, knowing what the two turians across from them had was real, and that the other two at her table wouldn't understand.

"Oh, look who it is." Nihlus said with a smile, looking over to Saren.

Saren looked over at the door, as did Garrus and Isabelle, seeing the two Kandros ladies walking into the hall. Isabelle shook her head briefly, looking over to Garrus.

"Are they twins?"

Garrus laughed.

"No. Nyreen is older."

"How do you tell them apart?"

"Look at the shoulder." Nihlus coughed. Saren nudged him, hard. "Ow."

Garrus looked over to her with a humored look on his face.

"Ara's skin is lighter than Nyreen's. Nyreen is a little taller than Ara."

"Ara's eyes are yellow." Saren said. "Nyreen's are green."

"The shoulder." Nihlus coughed again before Saren nudged him again. "Ow."

Isabelle smiled at the two of them before looking back to the turian women. She envied their beauty for a brief moment before she saw the younger Kandros glance over at their table. Nihlus waved to her playfully, causing her to shake her head before she looked away from them.

"I think she likes me." he said with a grin.

"I'm going to feed you to a thresher maw." Saren told him.

"Special trip to Tuchanka just to feed Nihlus to a thresher maw?" Garrus laughed, looking over to his friend. "That's a waste of money."

Saren closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile.

"So worth it."

Isabelle laughed. The three turians looked over at her, causing her to wipe the smile off her face.

"I'm sorry."

"I like her." Saren said.

"Because she laughs at your jokes?" Garrus asked.

"At least someone appreciates them."

Isabelle exchanged a smile with the turian before the two female turians approached their table. They bowed in unison to the Lords.

"Ladies Kandros. What can we do for you?" Garrus asked.

"We wanted to steal your bride, Lord Vakarian." Nyreen said with a smile.

"Is that so?" he replied, glancing at Isabelle. "For what?"

"We wanted her to sit with us at the Kandros table." Ara told him.

"I suppose it'd be good for her to socialize." Isabelle stood after Garrus gave her a nod. "Just bring her back in one piece."

"Of course, sir."

They bowed again before the two of them smiled widely at Isabelle, who couldn't help but to smile back at them. Garrus shook his head as they walked away with his mate, a small amount of jealousy rising in him. Saren couldn't take his eyes off of the women that walked away, disappointment rising in him as they sat at a table on the other side of the hall. Nihlus cleared his throat, getting their attention before he reached for his cup of wine.

"You two have some serious issues." he sighed before tipping the glass up to his lips.

"You have an issue." Garrus shot back.

"That was the greatest comeback ever."

"I hope you love someone someday." Saren said with pure bitterness in his voice. "And I hope she is taken from you."

"I did. And she was."

"Not here, you two." Garrus said, shaking his head at Saren, who seemed to shake off the moment.

"Forgive me, Nihlus."

"I don't envy your position, Saren." he replied.

"We need more wine." Saren said, reaching for his cup.

"Wine." Nihlus said, lifting his cup to his lips again.

"Wine." Saren replied, doing the same with his own.

"Wine." Garrus said with a sigh, drinking with the two of them.

* * *

><p>Ara sat with her arms crossed as her sister laughed with the turian who flirted with her. She was growing quite annoyed with the suitors Nyreen had, none of them quite attractive, and none of them screaming "husband" to her either. Still, her sister knew she had to try, and she had to accept one of them. She let out a long sigh after Nyreen agreed to walk with the man, both of them leaving the hallway they were in as Adaius approached his youngest daughter.<p>

"How did it go?" he asked, looking in the direction Nyreen had left in.

"How should I know?"

"You were sitting here the whole time." he said, looking back to Ara.

"Yep. She gets to choose who she's with. She gets what she wants."

"Don't start this with me Ara, you'll lose."

"Yeah. You keep telling me that."

"It's true."

"Special Nyreen, always gets what she wants. Not Ara. Nope."

"If Nyreen always got what she wanted, she would be bonded right now and you know it." he said, causing Ara looking away from him briefly. "You know it's your own fault you don't have any suitors. Don't blame your sister."

"I don't want suitors. I want my bond-"

Adaius struck the girl in front of him, ending her sentence quickly. Ara knew the hit would come, but she didn't care. She wouldn't hide the fact that she had a bondmate. Her father could beat the life out of her and the fact would still remain that she did indeed have a mate. She looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"You know damn well what your actions have caused. Don't blame anyone but yourself and that stupid boy."

"That 'stupid boy' is a lord of Seruvia and you will address him with the respect he deserves!"

"Do not tell me what to do, girl, I'll bruise your other mandible."

"I hate you."

"Hate me all you wish, you won't have him. He will never touch you again, do you understand?"

"Whatever you say."

"Go home. Now." Ara stood, her eyes not leaving his, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. _"Now."_

She did what she was told, turning away from her father to go to their house. She could hear the growl from around the corner, which she turned quickly, knowing who was there waiting for her. She hugged him tightly, knowing he had to get out of there before her father saw him. They walked together in the dark hallway, evading any witnesses to their secret. They were silent the whole time, neither of them daring to talk until they were safe behind closed doors. Once they were, though, Saren brought her into another hug. He inspected her face, his growl growing at the sight of her wounded jaw. She bat his hands away.

"Stop it."

"I'll kill him if he touches you again."

"He's my father-"

"You think I give a damn who he is?"

Ara knew Saren would kill her father if it came down to it. She shook her head, a soft look on her face.

"I've suffered worse at your hands."

He scoffed at her, shaking his head.

"I have never put my hands on you in any other way than what you've begged me to."

She smiled, grabbing his hands and putting them on her hips.

"I missed you today." she told him.

"I missed you."

"Make love to me Saren."

He didn't say another word. He pressed his lips to hers, silence taking over them as they enjoyed eachother's presence for the night.

* * *

><p>"I have to get out of here."<p>

Saren opened his eyes as his lover spoke, knowing she was still upset from her exchange with her father.

"Where would you go?"

"Anywhere is better than here."

"I'm here."

"You're married."

"Not willingly, or happily."

"You're still married and we'll still be in trouble if we get caught."

"We won't get caught."

"I'm supposed to be at home right now. My father will go home and he won't find me there. He'll know I'm with you."

"Let him find you. I'll kill him."

"Saren, you can't kill your way through everything."

"I don't see why not."

"I don't see why we can't just run away."

"You know why."

"And you know why you can't just kill him."

"Ara, can't we just enjoy eachother for a while longer? I don't want to talk about my marriage or your father."

"Saren, we have to run, it's the only option."

He watched her climb on top of him, her naked body catching his eye as she rubbed her hands on his chest. He let out a groan before looking back up to her eyes.

"I can't."

"Who cares about anything else? We can go and never look back. We'll have eachother."

"I'd never be able to officially make you my wife."

"I am your wife." she said sternly, her browplates lowering in anger. "I was your mate before that human was."

He hated how jealous she was of a human that didn't get any attention from him. He shook his head.

"Ara, you are so much more than that woman. I want you in ways that I'll never want her."

She gave him a playful smile now, grinding her hips against his. He let out a sigh.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

He let out a laugh before sitting up to wrap his arms around her small waist. She continued to tease him, moving her hips in ways he couldn't deny he wanted. He gave in, letting himself out to greet her, the two of them nipping at eachother's necks playfully as he took her, her body tight to his, neither of them ever wanting to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**Well, here we are, at chapter 5. I was going to wait a couple more days to see if I would get any more response out of the chapters I have already posted, but after reading the last two reviews that have been left on this story, I have decided to post again. People, I am open to feedback. I actually encourage it. I will not know what to improve on if I don't have pointers. But as I have always said, there is a difference between HARSH criticism, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. You should know the difference before trying to provide feedback. Every single author on this site has different tastes, different writing styles, and different ideas. If you don't appreciate a particular taste, or writing style, or idea, you can simply look away and find something that better suits your own taste. It is not a difficult task.**

**I want to thank the guest that left a positive review, and since they are an anonymous guest on this site, I cannot pm them to say thank you for their support. So you get a shout out here instead. (:**

**Since there is nothing in this world that drives me more than negative people who wish to tear me down, without further ado, here is chapter 5.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Saren was reluctant to return to his room the next morning. There was an ache in his chest that was he was unable to ignore, his desire to be with his true mate quite over-powering. His thoughts were cleared instantly as the annoyance flooded him at the sight of the human woman in his room. He found it odd that she was not sitting on the bed waiting for him like she was every other night. Instead, she stood at the balcony, looking up at the sky, her back to him. He let out a snarl.<p>

"Go to bed." he ordered. She didn't turn towards him, she didn't move at all. He narrowed his eyes. "Hey."

She tilted her head slightly, still not looking back to him. He took a few steps towards her before she turned to him sharply, raising her arm to point a gun at him. He was quite surprised that she had found one. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes locked on the weapon for a brief moment before he found her face again. Small tears stained her cheeks, her eyes were red, her hair unkept from the days she'd been spent hidden in the room.

"Don't. Touch me."

Her voice was hoarse and shaky, quivering as she tried inserting her dominance in the relationship between them. Saren shook his head at her.

"If you shoot me they'll kill you."

"I would like nothing more than to be put out of my misery."

Her tone was lethal. He hardly believed she had the bravery to do anything stupid, though what she was doing was dumb enough. He wouldn't shrug off the threat just because she'd been compliant with him before. She had a loaded gun pointed at his chest; it wasn't the time to try bossing her around.

"If you shoot yourself, they'll kill me." he warned.

"Do you think I give a damn about what your fate is?" she bit out.

"They'll kill someone else too..." he managed, unwilling to talk about his lover to the woman who was threatening to take his life.

"Your whore, I know."

He bit back a growl at the insult she flung towards the woman he loved before shaking his head.

"Do you want to tell me what the problem is?"

"Stop talking." she hissed, her face hardened into a glare now. "I don't want to hear your cold, cruel voice anymore."

"It's either you kill me, or yourself, or you put the gun down. Want to go over those scenarios?"

"If I kill you, they'll kill me. It takes care of my problem either way."

"If you kill me there will be a very angry turian woman that would be more than happy to tear you to shreds. Literally. And there would be no one to stop her."

"Don't act like you're protecting me from anything." she scoffed.

"I am the only thing that is keeping her from killing you."

"Just leave. Go to her and leave me alone."

"I am your owner, you do not command me."

"I have a loaded gun and I will tell you whatever I feel you should hear."

"Then shoot!" he snapped, taking a step closer to her. He watched her tense up, her hand shaking on the gun as more tears fell from her eyes. "I dare you."

"Stay away from me!" she yelled as he took a step closer.

"You are my wife-"

"I am your slave!"

"Same thing!"

"You know nothing about being a husband. You would never understand the difference."

He put his hands up, showing her he had no intentions of hurting her before one hand attempted to reach for the gun.

"Give it to me."

"Please kill me..."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Please..."

"I won't."

"My lord..."

He should have been pleased to hear the fear in her voice. But he wasn't. It shook him, to see the human before him, so broken, pleading for him to end her life. Even in the desperate tone she held, she still gave him his title above her. He shook his head slightly, placing his hand on the top of the pistol.

"Let go." he told her.

Her lip quivered as she stared at him. She shook her head.

"What is going to happen to me?"

He stared into her green eyes before he shook his head again.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Nothing will happen... Just let go." He could see the hesitation on her face before she finally released her hold on the weapon. Saren took it from her swiftly, taking the heat sink out of the gun before tossing it onto the table. She shifted herself aside, trying to put distance in between herself and him, cowering against the wall as he watched her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't believe you." she said bluntly.

"Looks like you found some bravery, talking to me like that. Threatening me. I could even say you threatened Lady Kandros."

"Do you think I care about you or her?"

"I could get you into a lot of trouble."

"Any kind of trouble you put me in would just give me what I want. What do you care if I live or die?"

Saren stared at her for a long while, watching her shake, though her face told him she was done being messed with. She was scared, but she was done. He let her question sink in, and he knew he wouldn't turn her in for her threats for a good reason. He just shook his head at her.

"You just can't die." He watched her charge at him before she slammed her fists into his chest. He held his ground, glaring down at her as she tried moving him from his spot in the room. She tried pushing him, tried getting him to leave, but he didn't falter. Only when she tried reaching around him for the gun did he grab her wrist and pull her closer to him. "Do not touch the gun."

"I don't care about what you tell me to do!"

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, making her walk towards the balcony. He made her lean over it, causing her to let out a small scream.

"What are you doing?!" she cried, trying to reach for the hands that held her in danger's way.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" he asked, his voice calm and collected as he threatened to let her fall. "Don't you want me to end it for you?"

"Stop!" she pleaded, finding his arm and gripping it tightly.

He yanked her back up and pulled her back into the room, pressing her back against the wall.

"You don't want to die, you stupid human!" he growled. "You only want to give yourself an illusion, a way out if you truly wanted it. You threaten me and the safety of the one I love for what? To see my reaction. To gain a foothold in the situation, when you really have no say so or control at all. It's pathetic."

"Do you know what is pathetic? Everything about you. And her."

Saren reached up, wrapping his fingers around her throat threateningly.

"Speak of her again. I dare you."

He pressed his talons into her neck lightly, a growl sounding in his chest as blood trickled down her skin.

"Do it."

"No."

"So you enjoy having me in your room instead of her?"

"I enjoy you being a guarantee that they won't kill her."

"She'll be married soon." He watched the small smirk that splayed out onto Kate's face. His heart tightened in his chest at the thought. He knew what would be happening, he was well aware of it all, yet she felt the need to remind him, in case he wasn't already reminding himself every hour of every day. Kate tilted her head slightly and he felt her throat move as she swallowed underneath his grip. "That's why you won't kill me."

Saren let go of her silently, stepping back as he avoided her eyes.

"You want me to be around after you've lost her." she stated.

"I don't want you around." he snarled.

"I'm the only thing you've got."

"Are you finished with this scene you've caused?"

Kate shook her head, her eyes falling to the gun on the table again.

"I refuse to do this any longer. If it gets me killed, so be it."

"You are my wife. There is no taking it back at this point."

"I don't have to listen to you."

He stared at her briefly before folding his arms across his chest.

"What was his name?"

He saw her eyes snap back to him, her jaw tensing up.

"What?"

"The man you loved. What was his name?" She shook her head before he let out a snarl. "Don't try to lie or pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. Tell me his name."

She stared at him for a short moment before she looked down to the ground.

"Aiden."

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"How long has it been since you saw him last?"

"The day I left the Citadel."

"Was the feeling mutual?"

"Yes."

"Was it ever physical?"

Kate suddenly looked up to him, her eyebrows knit together in anger.

"You know damn-well it wasn't." she snapped.

"Sensitive topic, I suppose." he replied with a lazy tone. "If you had to choose between him and some man that you cared not about, but you knew you couldn't have him, would you hate your life? Would you understand the need to keep him around while you could?"

Kate's face relaxed significantly as she weighed his words in her mind. She gave him a nod.

"So I guess you and I are alot alike, for as different as we are." she said quietly.

"I guess you would be right in saying that."

Saren watched her as she struggled to speak, to say something meaningful. He was unsure what he felt in that moment of resemblance with her, but it made the reality of losing his lover that much more real. Kate had already lost hers. Ara would be married soon enough... The loss was unavoidable. He was keeping Kate alive for selfish reasons, if not for keeping Ara alive. He had friends, but none of them understood what he felt for the turian he could never really have. The woman standing in front of him did. She cleared her throat, breaking his train of thought as she walked over to their bed.

"I guess if neither of us can have what we really want, we better make the most of what we have." she mumbled, reluctantly crawling into bed.

Saren watched her for a long moment before he decided it would be for the best if he laid down too.

"So you expect to defy me in front of the other lords, then?" he sighed, sittting down at the edge of the bed.

"No."

"Just here?"

"I won't defy you."

"Clearly." he said with a grunt.

Kate rolled over to face him, their eyes locking.

"If you wanted to kill me, I'd be happy about it."

"I don't want to kill you."

"Yes you do."

Saren laid down next to her, shaking his head.

"No. I don't."

"What then?"

He looked over at her, taking in the appearance of her hair splayed out on the pillow, her tired eyes holding a small fight within them still, her fear of him completely gone.

"Like you said... Make the most of it."

"How do you suppose we go about doing that?"

"If you swear to never touch my weapons again, or threaten me... I won't... I will do my best to control my temper around you."

"Do I really annoy you so much that you have to be mean to me?"

Saren let out a long sigh as he rubbed his face.

"I hated the idea of being married." he admitted. "I hated that I had to give up my freedom for the good of Palaven, for Seruvia... But I can't change it."

"You failed to answer my question."

"It's not you that annoys me... It's my life."

"So you won't be mean to me anymore?"

"I will try to treat you like a wife, rather than a slave."

"I am a slave."

"You are my wife."

"Same thing."

He couldn't help the small smile that flared onto his mandibles. He looked over to her, realizing she had been watching him.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I forgive you." she whispered in reply.

She rolled over with ease, effectively ending their conversation and leaving Saren to rethink everything that had just happened. She had been desperate to end her life, to end his. He didn't think she would have hurt him, she didn't feel any resentment towards him. She simply wanted him to stay away and that was the easiest way to get him to back off. He was still quite surprised that she stood up to him, though he supposed it would have happened sooner or later. He heard her let out a small sigh from beside him, and he looked over to watch the rise and fall of her body as she tried to go to sleep. She was like him. She was forced from the person she loved, and she didn't want to be here any more than Saren had wanted her to be his wife. But they had to be here, and they would never have a different option. He reached out for her, but let his hand hover over her shoulder hesitantly before retreating back to it's original place on his chest. He knew he had to make the most of his marriage. It was the only one he'd ever get, and she was the only woman he was ever going to be bound to from this point on. Ara would have to face the same fate once her sister was married. It wasn't anyone's first choice, but it was life, and it wouldn't change. Saren rolled to his side, his back to his wife as sleep threatened to take over him.

* * *

><p>"Are you happy?"<p>

Isabelle looked over to the turian who sat next to her at the table. Saren had been acting quite strangely all morning; even Garrus and Nihlus' usual friendly banter didn't get him to snap out of it. She could see the struggle on his face as he waited for her to answer his question. She cleared her throat.

"My lord?"

"Are you happy?"

"I am, my lord."

"Please drop the formalities." he said with a sigh, leaning forward to grab his cup of wine. "Are you happy?"

Isabelle gave him a soft smile as she nodded.

"I am happy." she replied.

"Does he hurt you?"

"What?"

"Garrus. Does he hurt you?"

"No." she said with a bewildered tone.

"He doesn't hit you, or yell at you?"

"No." she replied, her tone still holding a surprise within it.

"Has he ever?"

"No."

"The first night you were here, he didn't take you-"

"No, he didn't." Isabelle said, ending his sentence before he could put the image of Garrus hurting her into her mind. "Garrus is a good man and I love him."

"This is strange to me."

"Forgive me-"

"How does a human love a turian?"

"I do not know how it happened. I just know that it did."

"Does he love you?"

Isabelle stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Saren looked away from her before chugging down the rest of his wine. He refilled his cup quickly. Isabelle had never seen him act this way. He was always calm and collected, but now he was just a nervous wreck. She had seen him drink several cups of wine so far today, and it was hardly midday. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she leaned closer to him. "What is wrong?"

"You are friends with my wife, yes?" he finally said.

"She can count me as a friend, yes."

"What do you know of her?"

"I don't know much."

"Why do you care about her?"

"I..."

Her blue eyes met the icy blue that held such nervousness before he took another drink of his wine.

"Why do you care about her?"

"I was warned that... She would have a hard time being your wife..." Isabelle admitted quietly. "I saw the marks on her the next morning and I... I worried about her."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to see her hurt."

"Why?"

Isabelle let out a short huff before she shook her head.

"No one deserves that kind of a life."

"How do you know what she deserves if you hardly know her?"

"You don't deserve what has happened to you either and I don't know you. It's just how I think."

Saren looked away again, scratching his talons on his cup as he watched the turians in the hall talk amongst themselves. His companions had been talking with Tarquin Victus and his new bride for a while now. Saren had given Kate permission to roam freely throughout the palace for the day. So that left Isabelle waiting for her husband to return to her, and Saren to wait for something to happen that concerned him. The previous night had weighed on his mind and he knew things had to change between him and Kate. There was no way around it. If he kept going on the path that they were, they'd end up killing eachother, and he didn't much like the idea of them hating the life they had to share together. He let out a long sigh before glancing over to the blonde haired woman that sat next to him.

"I'm not a good husband." he mumbled, though it was loud enough for her to catch it.

Isabelle looked over to him with sympathy in her eyes.

"It's not your fault." she replied. "You didn't want this anymore than she did."

"That doesn't mean I have to treat her the way I do. Garrus isn't mean to you."

"He's never mean to me because he doesn't want to be. He wants me to have a better life than that."

"I don't want her to suffer." Saren countered.

"What Garrus gives me is a rarity that most turians will never give to their humans. Don't scold yourself for doing what is expected of you."

"I don't have to do it to her."

"What do you suppose Nihlus does to his wife? Or what any of the other lords that received a wife the day I was brought here do?"

"I don't care what they do." Saren spat, shaking his head as he watched the crowd again. "She doesn't have to suffer."

"Are you going to kill her?" Isabelle asked, seeing the anger on his face.

"No, why would I kill her?"

"Right... You have people to keep alive."

Saren let out a snarl before tipping his cup up to his mouth again. He looked over to her after draining it of it's contents.

"Do you know how much I love her?"

"I have a good idea."

"Do you know how much it kills me that I have to let her go?"

"You two could still see eachother even after she gets married. It's the same as what you've been doing."

"I... Can't do that."

"Knowing she's someone else's?"

"She'll always be mine." he bit out.

"Then why let her go?" Saren leaned his elbows on the table and Isabelle looked over to him again. She knew he was more than drunk at this point. He had no other logical reason to be confiding in her. "Saren, what are you wanting to hear?"

"I don't even know how to be a husband."

"You've been a husband for longer than you realize."

"Applying that kind of passion to a human is just..."

"Ridiculous?"

Saren looked over to her, seeing a small smile on the corners of her mouth. He shook his head.

"I don't know how."

"Do you want to know how?"

"I'm sure it could benefit me in some way."

"Well... Definitely stop being so mean to her..."

"I promised her I would control my temper."

"That's a start."

"What else do I do?"

"What do you do when you're with Ara?"

He looked around to ensure no one was within earshot before clearing his throat.

"We talk."

"You don't make love?"

Saren looked over to her with his browplates lowered.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"You believe in that type of thing?"

"Well... I've experienced it."

"I have a hard time believing Garrus is passionate with you."

Isabelle smiled as a blush filled her cheeks.

"Garrus is..." her voice trailed off as she let out a soft laugh.

"What?"

"He cares."

"How?"

"He takes his time, he's nice, he doesn't do anything I don't want him to do. If you want to be a good husband you should stop raping her too."

Saren winced before he decided more wine would be a good idea. He refilled his cup yet again.

"I don't..."

"I've seen the marks on her arms." Isabelle replied. "I'm not judging you, it's your right to do so. I'm just trying to help you."

"Those marks were an accident, not sex. I have never had sex with her."

Isabelle was surprised to hear that. She looked over to him as he drank from his cup.

"I didn't expect you to say that."

"I'd rather just leave her be. We have to share a space, not a life."

"You two have to live together. This is the life you are choosing to give her. You can change that at any point."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Try being... Gentle, with her. Talk to her, be her friend. Try to be her husband."

Saren let out a sigh.

"I don't know how to be a husband." he repeated.

"Saren, you are capable of learning. Do you think she knows how to be a wife?"

"She was trained for this."

"She was trained to take orders. Not to love."

He looked over to her with confusion.

"Most marriages do not hold love, you'll learn that quickly."

"That doesn't mean it's impossible."

"Learn to love? It is not taught, it cannot be learned in a short lesson."

"If you're close-minded to it then it'll never have a chance to form naturally."

"I am in love already."

"That doesn't mean you can't love again."

"And how do you know so much about love?"

Isabelle looked away from him as she shook her head.

"Just what I imagine it could be like."

"Nyreen will be married soon..."

"I know."

"Ara is next."

Isabelle looked over to him as she heard the sad tone in his voice, though his face showed nothing at all.

"I know." she said sympathetically.

"Do you think I should continue this until it happens? Should I put a stop to it now? Should I wait a little longer, but end it before she's married? What... What do I do?"

"What do you think you should do?"

"Whatever makes her happy."

"I'm sure she would gladly continue seeing you even after she was married."

Saren let out a sigh.

"I know."

"She won't leave you Saren. You have to make that choice."

He felt his chest tighten as the reality of the situation truly hit him. He let out another sigh.

"And Kate?"

"I would just try to make her comfortable. You don't have to love her, or be her friend. Just try making her comfortable and at least a little satisfied with her life."

Saren looked over to her, and she looked back, a small, reassuring smile on her lips.

"I will try... Thank you."

"You should go get some rest before you say something in front of everyone that you'll regret saying."

Saren let out a laugh before he got to his feet. He swayed slightly and realized just how drunk he really was. He gave her a nod before walking towards the door. Isabelle shook her head in amusement at the turian, though her heart broke for him. She did not envy his situation at all. Her attention was grabbed by her husband walking over to her, followed by two other turians. She smiled at him.

"Isabelle, this is Lord Tarquin Victus, successor to the primarch. This is his new bride, Lady Nora."

Isabelle stood quickly, bowing her head to the turian in front of her. She knew he was a very important man.

"It is an honor to meet you sir."

"The honor is mine, Lady Vakarian." Tarquin replied, giving her a slight bow. "I understand you'll be over-looking the humans that are shipped to us from now on."

"Once my lord is named Emperor of Seruvia, I will gladly take the job, sir."

"She is very convincing, Garrus." Tarquin said with a smile, looking over to him.

"She is indeed." Garrus said with a humored tone.

Isabelle smiled slightly before looking over to Tarquin's wife. Nora smiled at her before stepping forward, gesturing for the table behind her. Isabelle followed, leaving the two men to talk alone again.

"They are quite the talkers when they get together." Nora said with a smile, sitting down and grabbing a cup to fill it with wine.

"It appears so." Isabelle replied, watching her drink from the cup delicately.

"You are not what I imagined a Vakarian bride to look like."

Isabelle gave her a shy smile.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Neither." Nora replied. "Though I am quite jealous of your markings."

Isabelle watched as the turian's eyes roamed over her face for a moment.

"I like the blue."

"It suits your skin very well."

"Your own markings are suiting, if I may say so, Lady Victus."

"Please, call me Nora."

"Nora." Isabelle agreed. "Only if you call me Isabelle, though."

"My my, it is refreshing to hear a human drop the formalities around here."

Isabelle smiled.

"You don't like the formalities?"

"Sometimes I wish my mother had named me lady, that way I wasn't called Lady Nora, or Lady Jaseen, or now Lady Victus." Isabelle glanced over to their husbands, who seemed to be paying no mind to them now. She felt Nora's hand touch hers gently. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. I enjoy my new name, it's just-"

"Tiring?"

"Exactly." The two of them exchanged a smile before Nora sat back in her chair again. "I saw you talking with Lord Arterius."

"He is good friends with my husband."

"I'm well aware that they are good friends. Is he pleasant to you?"

"He is."

"I'm surprised his human is still alive."

Isabelle let out a sigh. She was starting to get annoyed with the amount of people who said that everyday.

* * *

><p>"Oh... Don't stop."<p>

Nihlus gripped Miranda's hip as he pushed against her harder. She squeezed his arm as she tossed her head back and let out a moan, her body reaching it's end as Nihlus' movements slowed. He licked at her neck slowly as he throbbed within her. She let out a small laugh.

"What?" he breathed.

"That tickles."

"Oh yes. You humans and your delicate skin." he said, his mandibles flaring against her neck again. She laughed once more as he brought his face up to see hers. "Satisfied?"

"For now." she replied, bringing her lips up to his.

He felt her hands squeeze at his shoulders as her tongue found his eagerly. He internally applauded himself for getting her to a comfortable spot with him. Now she had a totally different attitude towards him. He had been learning about her and who she was as a person for the past few weeks she had been here, and they were quick friends. Nihlus loved having her around and as far as he could tell, she enjoyed him too. In more ways that one. He smirked to himself as he rolled off of her.

"You have an appetite." he stated.

"And you have talent that keeps me coming back for more."

Nihlus let out a laugh before he looked over to her. She smiled at him.

"Happy to help."

"You know, I got rather lucky being married off to you."

"Oh yeah?"

"I can't imagine having a husband that didn't want to touch me. I would have to please myself all the time."

Nihlus shook his head at her as she sat up. He watched her as she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress.

"Well I'm glad you're at least happy somewhere in life."

Miranda looked back over to him with a wide smile.

"You're my best friend, Nihlus. I'm happy in general."

"It just so happens we're married and have amazing sex."

"Exactly."

Nihlus sat up and moved to the side of the bed, his eyes scanning the floor for his pants.

"I'm glad they didn't stick me with someone who wanted more than friendship."

"I hear you."

"Are you hungry?"

"Extremely." she said with a suggestive tone, shooting a smirk in his direction.

He shook his head at her.

"Damn it, woman."

She laughed at him as he walked over to her and took possession of her mouth dominantly.

* * *

><p>Saren let out a long sigh before he opened the door to his chambers. He wasn't surprised that Kate was there, though a part of him had wished that she would still be out strolling around the palace. It was strange, not visiting Ara before he turned in for the night, but he knew it was something he'd have to get used to. Instead he walked across the room, giving a glance to the large moon outside their window before sitting down at the edge of the bed.<p>

"How was your day?" he asked, glancing back at Kate, who sat up in the bed, staring off as if lost in thought.

She blinked, looking over at him lazily.

"It was good."

"Were you out for long, after I left?"

"I went to the garden for a while. Then I got bored and came back."

"What do you do in here all day?"

"Sleep. Take a shower. There are some turian kids that play in the grass below our balcony. I watch them sometimes."

Saren stared at her for a moment.

"You watch the turian children?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"They're cute."

"They're hell."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Somehow I can't see you babysitting in your free time, so how would you know that?" Kate saw something in Saren's face change, causing her to regret asking him the question. She shook her head. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Kate winced.

"Usually I'd get yelled at for that."

It was Saren's turn to shift uncomfortably before he looked over to her again.

"I told you I would control my temper."

"I figured you were lying."

"Why would I lie?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"Listen, it's nothing. Just... A bad past."

"Is this the part where you tell me you secretly have a child somewhere?"

Saren smiled briefly, shaking his head at her.

"Absolutely not."

Kate gave him a smile. He stared at the sight, realizing it was the first time she'd really smiled since she got here.

"So what then?"

He let out a sigh as he shook off his previous thought and laid down next to her.

"I had a brother..."

"Had." He noticed the way she didn't question the word. She knew exactly where he was going with the statement. She gave him a sympathetic look as she laid down too. "How did it happen?"

Saren was deadly silent as he stared up to the ceiling. Kate bit her lip for a moment as she allowed him to take his time in forming a sentence. Eventually she gave up, knowing he wouldn't talk.

"I was an only child." she stated. "My mother wanted a girl so bad, when she found out she was pregnant... My father wanted her to get rid of me... Services like that aren't given to humans though... She never would have done that anyways..."

"Around here sons are what you want." Saren stated.

Kate was surprised he was even listening to her as she spoke. She watched him look over to her now, giving him a small smile.

"Successors." she guessed.

"Right."

"Makes me think of the pointlessness of having the lords marry humans... Reproducing is out of the question."

"That's not true at all."

"What?"

"There have been a few births between turian and human couplings."

"When?" Kate asked with her eyebrows knit together. "I haven't seen any hybrids-"

"They're dead."

Kate tilted her head slightly.

"Why?"

"They had immune systems like a quarian. They don't live long, but it does happen."

"Do the mothers live through that?"

"There have been seven pregnancies, and four have died from birth. All infants have died within the first five months."

Kate shook her head.

"That's horrible..."

"Prevents having to see them at the age they are down there." Saren replied, nodding his head over to the balcony.

"That's insensitive." Kate mumbled.

"I know."

"Why say it?"

"It's not my problem." Kate bit her lip again before rolling to her back once more, no longer wishing to have this conversation with him. He seemed to pick up on it as he rolled over to his side to face her. "It's not like it'll happen to you."

"Why would it?"

"Obviously it's possible."

Kate let out a laugh that Saren knew wasn't one from humor. He just couldn't pinpoint what true emotion hid behind it.

"It's impossible without sex." she replied, closing her eyes.

"True."

He rolled to his back again, closing his own eyes as silence took over them. It was strange, having a conversation with the human next to him. They had said more to eachother in one night than they had in every other night combined. It went smoothly, he thought, which was a good sign. Kate, on the other hand, hated his ignorance to the conversation they had. She was grateful that he wasn't interested in having sex with her. She would hate to have to have his child, knowing that would be his mentality until the child died, and possibly even herself.

She let out a sigh before rolling over completely, her back to him, her body sinking into a deep sleep, happy to be going to bed without fighting with her husband tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone.**

**So, it seems like for everyone follower or favorite I get, I also get someone who leaves a hateful review. I'm really on the fence about whether or not I want to put the rest of this story on here... I am going to post chapters seven and eight and leave it for a bit, I think, to see what kind of reaction follows. I will make my decision from there.**

**Here is another one. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ara hated the sight of the turian man in front of her. She had seen so many suitors it was unbearable at this point, and she didn't see anything in him. She had stopped caring about who the men were a long time ago. There was a time that she'd given it an honest shot and really tried figuring out who would be a good match for her to marry, but that was a very long time ago. She stared blankly at the ground as her father spoke with the man, the two of them laughing periodically. She knew the lord had ties with the Vakarians, but she hadn't caught his name when her father introduced him earlier. Well, she had, but she hadn't really cared. Her attention was on other things at the moment. Like the fact that her mate hadn't talked to her in almost three days. That was unusual.<p>

"I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Ara watched her father leave before she shifted her eyes back to the turian in front of her. He smiled at her.

"Forgive me, my lady. I don't have much experience with this type of thing."

"It's fine." He tilted his head at her before she let out a small sigh. "I hate formalities."

"How refreshing." he said, his demeanor relaxing quite a bit. "I was starting to feel awkward."

She smiled at him.

"I don't really care much for titles anyways." she said with a shrug.

She followed him over to the large window in the palace, both of them watching as people passed by in the courtyard outside.

"This must be weird, seeing a new guy everyday."

"I actually haven't seen a suitor in some time. My parents have been focused on my sister."

"Now that she's chosen one, though, you have to." he guessed.

"That about sums it up." she replied, looking over at him. "I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Vallok."

"I'll remember it I swear."

He let out a laugh that caused her to smile.

"Thanks for that."

"I'll have to pick you just because you're the only name I remember."

"Whatever drives you to make a choice."

Ara locked eyes with him, shaking her head.

"Do you know everything?"

"Um... I don't have the answers to life, if that's what you're asking."

She figured her father hadn't let him in on her little secret quite yet. It was smart, not telling her suitors what they were in for until she picked one she really wanted.

"If you did I'd ask you to share." she said finally.

"But then everyone would have the answers and I would lose my value."

"Not if you have values elsewhere in life."

He gave her a mischievous grin and she couldn't help but to grin back.

"Should I buy you dinner first?" he laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

She shook her head at him.

"So what clan do you come from?"

"I was born here in Seruvia. I have lived on the Citadel my entire life though. I moved back here recently."

"That was an evasive answer."

"I don't have a clan, if you want to be technical."

"You must have some significant ties here if my father is allowing a bare-faced turian court me."

He gave her a look, her gaze not faltering from his.

"I removed them when I left for the Citadel."

"Why?"

"Because I left my clan."

"Will you take them back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I left my clan for a reason."

"You came back for a reason."

He narrowed his eyes at her with a playful smile.

"Aren't you a curious woman."

"Oh you're in for a surprise if you think I'm one of those generic maidens that are married off around here."

He raised a browplate at her.

"Oh?"

Ara looked away from him with a smile.

"And that's enough about me."

"That was hardly anything." he laughed.

"It was enough."

"I'm not too bad am I?"

She smiled again, looking back to him.

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>Kate's eyes flew open as she felt a shiver run through her body. For a moment she was confused at the touch that was on her skin, but then she realized it was a hand. Fingers. Sharp talons, tracing her skin so lightly, so delicately that it sent another chill down her spine. She let out a sigh before she rolled over to see the turian laying next to her. His eyes were closed, though it was obvious he was awake.<p>

"Morning." he mumbled.

"Morning." she replied, staring at him for a long while before he opened his eyes.

"What?"

"You're touching me." she stated.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"My apologies." he said, the fingers that she hadn't realized were in her hair retreating quickly.

"It's fine, I just... Didn't realize you'd... Forget it." she said quickly, turning to him in full.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes. But it's not a bad thing."

"I believed it to be comforting."

"It was."

In truth, it wasn't. Sure, it was nice to be touched in such a way, to be given attention, but it wasn't comforting that it was Saren doing it. Kate looked up to him with as much of a smile as she could muster, trying to convince him that she enjoyed what he was doing to her arm, or her hair. She figured he must want something from her.

"Why are you giving me a fake smile?" he asked, his eyes pouring into hers.

She blinked.

"I'm not." she replied, letting her smile fade.

"I've seen you smile, and that's fake."

"What do you care?"

He reached out and she flinched, though she relaxed when he simply stroked the back of his finger down her cheek.

"Don't flinch."

"Sorry."

"I made you a promise."

"I know."

"You don't believe me." he noted.

"Give it time." she replied. "Trust has to be built."

He suddenly rolled over to her, his body hovering over hers. Her heart jumped when he moved and she rolled to her back, her eyes not leaving his. He tilted his head at her.

"Don't trust me, huh?"

"Why would I?" she asked, trying to keep her fear at bay as her voice shook.

"You think I'm going to hurt you?"

All she could do was shake her head at him. It was a lie, she was terrified, but she knew that if he was going to do something, she wouldn't be able to stop him. She had to simply believe his words and promises, however empty she thought them to be. For a moment, their eyes met, and something in his told her that he was all too aware of her fear of him. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her face was hot, and her hands shook at her sides. He watched her stare back at him before he pressed himself down to her, their bodies meeting in an awkward test that reminded the both of them just how different they were. She let out a shaky breath, feeling his knee part her legs before he laid himself between them. Their eyes never left eachother, his shyness as clear as her nerves. Her eyes finally peeled from his when he lowered his head to her, his flat lips meeting the skin on her neck. She moved her head to give him better access, which he seemed to appreciate, his tongue trailing over her skin. It sent another shiver through her body. He caught how she shook and brought his hand up to her shoulder. He was warm to her, and she hated that she enjoyed his touch. His tongue trailed up to her jawline, making her tilt her head up as she let out a small sigh that she regretted right away. She felt his tongue leave before he pressed his forehead to her own. His hand cupped her cheek, making her hold still as he slowly moved his lips to hers.

In all of her life, Kate had only ever kissed one man. A very different man, at that. A human. Not a turian. She couldn't help but to feel self conscious as Saren kissed her, knowing she wasn't doing that good of a job in reciprocating the act. But what did she care? It was Saren. It was the turian that hated her, that hit her regularly, that wanted someone else. Why did she care if he enjoyed her kisses? She tried taking pity on him; he was in the same boat she was. He was kissing a human. He was out of his comfort zone, trying to be close to someone that was not his mate, someone he had been forced to share a life with despite his own desires. She put images in her head of kissing the one she wished she was with, ignoring the fact that Saren felt so different than he had.

Saren could feel how stiff she was underneath him, though her lips worked against his with ease. He wondered what she thought of his actions, but reminded himself that he didn't care. No, that was wrong. He did care. Right? He had to. No, that was wrong too. He didn't have to care about anything she felt, or said. All he had to do was control her and that was it. She was his slave. He was her master. That was it. Wasn't it? He pushed that mentality from his mind, trying to remember what Isabelle had told him about being a better husband.

Make her comfortable.

So he tried. He ran his talons through her hair, lightly touching her scalp, his tongue meeting hers nervously. He felt her hand reach up to touch his side and he figured he was doing a good enough job. It felt wrong to him, to kiss another woman like that, to be tender with someone that was not his mate, but he knew he would have to get over that eventually. He missed her. Spirits, he missed her so much. His heart sped up at the thought of her, but he quickly stopped himself, focusing on the woman underneath him, his mind going fuzzy when her fingers found the soft skin on his waist.

He growled at her, his hand leaving her face to trail down her neck, to her chest. She took a large breath in through her nose as she anticipated him touching her breast. He was gentle, making sure not to hurt her, his thumb running over the peaked flesh there, drawing a gasp from her. He looked at her face as she pulled away from him. Her eyes were closed, her fingers rubbing at the sensitive skin on his waist, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Saren was unsure if he should continue. She wasn't in pain and she didn't seem to be struggling through the event, but he wasn't completely confident that he would be able to be intimate with her without driving himself insane with guilt afterwards. He didn't see why not though. There were plenty of lords around the palace who kept a mistress or two. Sure, it wasn't something to tell everyone, but it wasn't hard to see it happening in a marriage either. It was wrong, and Saren knew it. He had never been unfaithful to Ara. He loved her, with every bit of him he could ever give to another. She had all of him. That is, until Kate came along. The first night, it had been quick, and he'd shut his mind off for most of it. Now he was here, watching her react to him, however unwilling she was to admit that she enjoyed it, and he was enjoying it himself. He slid his hand down her body, the fabric of her nightgown much thinner than what he was expecting it to be. Her body heat radiated off of her as her body arched to his touch. He let his hand sit on her hip, not daring to go any further for fear that he have an aneurysm if he did. He refused to cheapen what he felt for Ara by doing this with another woman. He wouldn't sit and pretend she was here, instead of the human that was. Ara deserved alot more respect than that. He shook his head at himself, pulling his hand away from Kate and rolling to his back.

Kate opened her eyes, unsure why Saren had stopped touching her. She looked over to him, seeing the struggle on his face before he covered a hand over his features. She wondered if his turian mate was on his mind or not, and she eagerly pushed all thoughts of her own lover from her mind as she moved closer to him, bringing her lips to the sensitive skin on his neck. He let out a sigh and dropped his hand from his face, tilting his head to allow her to assault him so. Her tongue was soft against his leathery skin. He wrapped his arm around her back, pulling the short nightgown up so he could feel the soft, bare skin of her back. Her hand came up to caress his mandible and he pulled her closer to him, her body pressing against his. She dug her nails into his neck, causing his growl to deepen before she moved on top of him, her thighs straddling his waist.

Saren was unsure what to feel as she kissed at his neck. It was hard for him to focus when she was toying with his more primal side, though he argued to himself that she shouldn't be able to turn him on the way she was. He rested his hands on her hips as she kissed him slowly. Each delicate touch sent a wave of heat crashing through him. He brought a hand up to run it through her hair before he took a bunch of it in his fist. He wasn't sure what the benefit of having hair was, but he was starting to like it very much. It was soft and soothing in his fingers. She let out a sigh as he pulled, making her look up at him. He took possession of her mouth rather quickly. He tasted her tongue and it made his talons itch. He resisted the urge to dig at her flesh, but he wasn't so sure that resistance would last much longer from the way his plating shifted underneath her. He fought it. For as long as he could, he fought it. She worked her hands down his chest, her little fingers managing to find every little crevice in between the plates there before she found the softer area of his waist again. He pulled away from her.

"Stop."

She stared at him for a moment before she rolled off of him without protest. He let out a long sigh, his body regaining composure as she silently laid beside him. After a long while, she sat up, running her fingers through her hair before she got to her feet. Saren sat up to watch her, wondering where she was going to go for the day. Would she be here when he got back? Where would he go? Should he go with her? He let his legs hang off the side of the bed as she turned on the shower. He looked away from her as she pulled the nightgown up over her head and stepped into the small space. He heard her let out a sigh and he took that as a signal that she was covered. He lowered his browplates. She was his wife. He was the only man allowed to look at her. Why was he acting like she belonged to someone else? Well she did. Her heart did, anyways. He looked over to the shower, seeing the steam fogging up the glass, her dark hair really the only thing he could make out on the other side of the door.

He got to his feet, deciding it was best for him to get dressed while she was distracted.

"Where are you going today?" he asked.

"Not sure. Might go to the garden for a while."

"You go there a lot."

"It's pretty."

"Would you like me to go with you?" he managed.

Kate opened the shower door slightly, poking her head out to look at him. He watched a few beads of water drip off of her nose.

"Are you serious?"

He watched the water run from her hair, down her face, down her neck, to the one shoulder that he could see from outside of the shower. His eyes fell on her bond mark for a brief moment before she shifted. He shook off his thoughts and looked back up to her with a nod.

"If you feel it's appropriate to do so."

"I'd thought that you'd go drink in the lunch hall until midnight like you always do."

"Do you want me to go with you or not?" he asked again.

"Yeah." she replied, retreating back into the shower and closing the door. "If you want to."

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

He dressed himself lazily, glad they were able to come to a decision together. He'd never been to the garden before.

* * *

><p>"Who is that man talking to Lady Ara?"<p>

Garrus looked over to where his wife sat beside him at their table before looking in the direction she had been, noticing the barefaced turian across the lunch hall. Garrus gave out a grunt.

"Vallok Viktal."

"Viktal?" Isabelle questioned. "I'm not familiar with that house."

"It means he isn't a part of a clan here. He's barefaced."

"Oh... Why is he courting anyone in Seruvia then?"

"He's my brother."

Isabelle looked over to him.

"By brother, do you mean-"

"He's my brother. My real brother. He left after Mom died. Took off his markings, took on a different name."

"Why would he do that?"

"Vallok is a special kind of different... It was his way of dealing with the loss."

"Is he nice?"

Garrus laughed.

"Depends who is asking."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow at him.

"If he hurts her you know Saren will lose his mind."

"By the way, what's going on with you two?"

Isabelle lowered her eyebrows now, hating the tone he put the question into.

"What do you think is going on with us?"

He put his hands up in defense, shaking his head.

"I'm just asking a question, I'm not accusing you of anything."

"You should never accuse me of anything like that."

"Like what? I didn't say anything."

Nihlus, who had been sitting next to them silently, let out a laugh. They looked at eachother for a brief moment, exchanging looks before Garrus looked back to Isabelle.

"Nothing is going on, if you must know. He just asked me for some advice is all." Isabelle said with a testy tone.

"Saren doesn't ask for advice on anything." Nihlus told her. "Especially not a human."

"Well he did." she bit back. "Don't ask me why."

"Women..." Nihlus scoffed.

He and Garrus let out another laugh before Garrus reached over to touch her hand comfortingly.

"Will you tell me about it later?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I won't share Lord Arterius' secrets with you."

"Oh don't get all formal on me."

"Forgive me, my lord."

Garrus let out a sigh that was more of a laugh than anything as she smiled down at her food. He decided it was best to keep a close eye on the turian across the room.

* * *

><p>Vallok could feel his brother watching him from across the hall, though it didn't take his attention off of the woman sitting next to him. She was beautiful and they had been having fun during their time together for the day, but he knew something was off. There was something about her was missing, but he couldn't put his finger on it.<p>

Ara, on the other hand, was having a good time forgetting about the rest of the people in the palace for once in her life. Sure, she wondered if Saren was doing alright, but she didn't concern herself with it. He was an adult, he could take care of himself. And so was she, and right now, this was her responsibility as an adult. So far, it'd proven not to be that bad of a task. Vallok was handsome, and he was interesting enough to listen to. He was able to make her laugh and she appreciated being able to do so. Once her father joined them at their table, though, her spirits were dampened. She thought she was doing rather well with forgetting that Vallok was another suitor instead of someone who was genuinely interested in her. He seemed to be able to hold a conversation with her father pretty well, which she was surprised at. She hated her father, with every bit of her being. He was an oppressor to her, and she was a bargaining chip to him. She often wondered why he'd only had two children. He could have certainly made life better for himself in the long run if he had had more. She figured it was the small amount of decency her mother had that had kept them from making more. Either that or they were fed up with children by the time she and Nyreen had been born.

She looked around, not really paying any attention to the conversation between the two men. She caught a glimpse of her sister and quickly turned back to them.

"Please excuse me for a moment." she said, smiling at Vallok.

"Of course, my Lady."

She walked away quickly to catch up with her sister. Nyreen turned to see who was running up on her before Ara linked her arm with her sister's.

"Hey."

"Hello." Ara cooed.

"Don't you look happy."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you've been with a suitor all day and you're still able to put a smile on your face."

Ara smiled at the thought of the turian currently talking with her father before shaking it off again.

"Where is your fiance?"

"He is in Cipritine for the day. Gathering the family that he wants at his wedding."

"Two days left..." Ara mumbled.

Nyreen gave her sister a troubled look before she seemed to shake off the thoughts Ara knew were running through her mind.

"Do you think you're going to be far behind?"

"You know I don't have a choice in that matter."

"You have more of a choice than you think." Nyreen replied. "You can choose to be happy with the life you are given. You're not the only one that can't have what they want."

Ara let out a sympathetic purr, walking closer to her sister for a moment before Nyreen changed the topic again.

"Look who it is." Ara looked over in the direction that her sister was, seeing the large garden to their right. She stared at the human who sat on the bench alone, wondering who she was before her sister looked back to her. "You're not going to talk to her?"

"Why should I?"

Nyreen simply smirked at her before letting her arm drop from her sister's grasp.

"Go figure it out."

Ara watched her sister walk back towards the lunch hall before she stepped forward, entering the garden reluctantly. She hated the garden. It was too full of life. All of the smells, all of the little birds that flew around. The bugs. All of the little pests just for the sake of keeping some flowers around. She let out a sigh before stopping in front of the woman. She looked sad in the small second that she looked up to see her before she bowed her head again.

"My lady." she said.

Ara sat down next to her and her nostrils filled with the scent of her lover. It became clear to her who the woman was. She stiffened up, tilting her chin in a superior way, not looking over to the human.

"My lady." she replied. The human didn't look up to her, simply keeping her head down. The anger flared through Ara like nothing before. She struggled to bite back her growl. "I don't believe we've met. What is your name?"

"I am Lady Arterius-"

"I know what house you belong to, human. I asked what your name was." Ara looked over to her, knowing she was out of line for talking to her superior that way, but spirits be damned if she cared at all for the consequences. Something told her the human wouldn't be demanding respect any time soon. "What name does he call out at night? I'm sure it's not Lady."

Kate let out a small breath, her heart hammering in her chest. She knew exactly who the woman was. Her eyes shifted to her shoulder for a brief moment before they found the bright yellow ones again.

"My name is Kate."

Ara stared at her, nodding slow, rolling the name around in her mind for a long while before she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"If you're here to threaten me, I assure you I'm not any happier about the situation than you are."

"I'm not here to threaten you. It's not my... Right." Ara bit out. She was silent again for a long while and Kate wasn't complaining for the lack of conversation. She wouldn't leave the bench. She wouldn't be scared from her space. Not to mention, Saren had told her to stay put until he got back. She wondered how much longer he would be... "You know, I've thought about what I wanted to say to you if we ever met so many times and now... It's just gone."

"Forgive me-"

"Listen to me. Can you do that?" Kate looked into her eyes again, seeing the pain there. She gave the turian a nod, watching her let out a long sigh. "I am in love with your husband."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. You don't know how much I... Care for that man. My heart belongs to him. I would do anything for him, and that is why I am going to ask you for a favor."

Kate looked over to her again, giving her a small nod.

"Ok." she said nervously.

"My sister will be married in two days. I'm next. I have many suitors, and I have to pick one. I don't have a choice." Kate gave her another understanding nod. "I have to tell Saren that I've chosen one. When I do, it's very likely that he will be angry. He'll be hurting. He may try to take it out on you, but I will make you a deal."

"Ok." Kate said again, her voice hoarse now.

"I will tell him not to hurt you. I will tell him that if he hurts you, it will hurt me. And he'll control his temper around you because I tell him to."

"Why would you do that for me? Of all people?"

Kate could see the tears threatening to spill from Ara's eyes. She cleared her throat.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Right." Kate said, trying to keep her voice lowered. "So what is it?"

"I need you to be his wife. I'm not talking about whatever you two have right now. I need you to care for him, to take care of him. I need you to try, I need you to be there for him. Help him. He's a good person. He's a great man... You just... Have to get past that wall he puts up. I need you to get past it." Kate stared at the turian for a long, silent moment, a lump forming in her throat. The woman was on the brink of begging, which just broke Kate's heart further than it already was. Ara's tears finally fell, and so did her spirit with them, her breath shaky. "Please."

Kate nodded at her quickly, doing her best to form words.

"Yes."

It was all she could say. Ara brought her into a hug unexpectedly. Kate returned it awkwardly, unsure if the turian was grateful for her or if she was just glad to not be shot down.

"I want him to be happy." she said. "I just need you to do your best to get him there."

"I will try."

"Thank you." Ara released her after a moment and wiped the tears from her face. "If you could not tell him about this encounter, I would appreciate it."

"It's safe with me." Kate replied.

Ara stared at her again, nodding as if in thought before standing up.

"I should go."

She gave one final nod before turning away from the human. Kate stood up quickly.

"Lady Kandros." Ara turned around quickly, clearly curious about what she had to say. Kate shrugged awkwardly. "We don't have to hate eachother."

Ara gave her a smile.

"I may be jealous of you, but I don't hate you." she replied. "I'll only hate you if you let him live in misery for the rest of his life."

"I'll do my best not to allow him to do that."

They exchanged smiles for a brief moment before Ara waved at her.

"I hope to see you around."

"Definitely." Kate said with a smile.

She watched the turian walk away, unsure of what to make out of the conversation she'd had with her. Clearly it was something that the turian had thought about numerous times, and Kate would be lying if she said she'd never thought about it herself. She honestly thought it'd be easier if the woman hated her. Now she had made her a promise to comfort their mutual friend as best as she could, and she wasn't quite sure if she could do that. In all honesty, how she woke up this morning hadn't been horrible. On the contrary, Kate had enjoyed it very much, up until the point that she was told to stop because Saren was uncomfortable. She shook her head, knowing all of this would take time to settle down once he knew she had picked a husband, but she didn't see the harm in trying. Worst case scenario, Saren beat her out of anger until she was no longer among the living. Best case scenario, he accepted her as what he could have, instead of the one he wanted.

She shook her head again, realizing that she was still standing in the middle of the garden. She wondered where Saren had run off to while she was supposed to wait, but she guessed he wouldn't be coming back here after getting the news from Ara. So she walked back to their room with at least a hundred different scenarios of how everything would play out running through her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone.**

**I cannot remember where I read this, but I once read somewhere that turians don't have the ability to dream. My friend and I have had this debate several times for the simple fact that I cannot find the source that I read that bit of information in. So, I ran with the information I had and ended up with this. Which I actually ended up loving to write for. Some have argued the "realism" of my story, but hey, without an imagination, none of us would be on the site. Mine is just a bit overactive... (;**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Nyreen stared at herself in the mirror, not really seeing anything, her mind not really there, despite her maids fumbling at her quickly. She listened as they told her to lift an arm, or to turn, or to step forward. Her hand was shut tightly, taking comfort in the piece of metal that was hidden in her fist. She closed her eyes, her maids stopping their work as she trembled, desperately trying to keep the tears from falling before she waved a taloned hand at the humans.<p>

"My lady?" one said softly. "Are you-"

"Leave me." she ordered. "Now."

Nyreen knew they did as they were told without having to open her eyes. They shuffled quickly, allowing silence to fill the room, save for her own desperate breaths. She knew if she opened her eyes, the tears would spill. She shook her head. She refused to think about it any longer. Despite the pain she still felt, she pushed all other thoughts from her mind, knowing she couldn't do anything about what today held for her. She picked up a scent in the room, and she finally opened her eyes, the tears spilling as she looked over to see her sister. Ara stared at her, giving her a sympathetic look, tears running down her own face. Nyreen walked over, sitting next to her in silence, the both of them silently agreeing that today marked the official change in both of their lives. Ara reached over, placing her hand on top of the fist that Nyreen tightly clenched in her lap, knowing what she held inside. They looked at eachother, both of them exchanging sad glances before Nyreen let her emotions go. She closed her eyes, the tears leaking out still, her hand trembling underneath her younger sister's touch. Ara purred at her, the only real comfort she could voAraize, but Nyreen couldn't return it. She couldn't get her subharmonics to work. Her voice was gone, lost in the sorrow she felt. It had been years, and still, she had not dealt with the pain she felt. Though, she had not felt it in so long, as she had repressed her memories long enough to convince herself that her memories were not real, that they were an imagined world from her youth. Her stomach ached as more tears streamed down her face. It seemed like so long ago, yet... Just yesterday... She remembered everything about it. How it began, how it developed, how it had panned out for her to enjoy.

It had been a late evening that in her early years, she had coaxed her little sister to join her in sneaking out of the house. It was to be a fun night, away from their abusive father, away from the royalties that the palace offered young maidens like them. Ara was so nervous, so reluctant to join her, but they had to do it. They had to see the family that had been accepted into the ranks of the Seruvian empire. The nine lords had expanded to ten, and the new lord had a family. Two children. Two sons, as it was. Two young, handsome sons that, as far as Nyreen had heard of, were a bit of trouble. The Arterius' had a bad reputation in Cipritine, but they had warned the Seruvian empire about the plans of attack on their palace, and had stopped a civil war from breaking out, thus granting them a seat amongst the nine lords. Nyreen and Ara had been forbidden to speak with the turians from house Arterius, which only made Nyreen that much more curious. Ara whispered in her ear the entire time, trying to persuade her to turn back, to go home and sleep, instead of getting them both in trouble at the loAra tavern.

"Would you stop being a baby?" Nyreen said, turning to her sister finally. "It'll be fine. We're going to be ok. I just want to see what they look like."

"We aren't supposed to."

"Ara, I promise, I wouldn't put you in danger. We're safe. Just trust me."

"We're too young to even be in that tavern."

"We're wearing hoods, they'll never know."

"They're going to know we're too young. You're sixteen. I'm fourteen. Not hard to tell."

"Ara, you can go home if you want. I'm going in that tavern."

Ara let out a sigh, glancing over at the tavern across the courtyard before looking back to her older sister.

"Fine." she hissed. "Let's go."

"We'll make it fast."

Ara nodded, following her sister to the door. The music was subtle, though the laughing of men was quite loud and distracting. The two sisters snuck over to a table in the corner, both of them glancing around quickly, their senses taking in multiple smells and sounds.

"Nyreen..." Ara whispered in a worried tone.

"Stop it. We're fine. No one even sees us." Nyreen replied before they both looked over at the waitress that approached them. "Except her."

"Can I get you girls anything?" she asked, eyeing them skeptically. "You two look a bit young."

"We're traveling." Nyreen replied, not letting her see her face, her hood covering most of her features. "If we could just have some water... We'll be on our way."

The older turian glanced over to Ara, who hid her face as well. The waitress looked back over to Nyreen with a nod.

"You got it."

They watched her walk away before Ara let out the long breath she'd been holding.

"You are way too good at lying." she whispered.

"Focus." Nyreen replied. "See anyone you don't recognize?"

They both scanned the bar, taking in the sight of several turians they knew from the houses of Seruvia.

"Why do you think two boys our age would be hanging out in the tavern?"

"You know their reputation." Nyreen replied, looking over to her sister. "They're trouble."

"They're still under age."

"I don't see any young turians." Nyreen agreed with a sigh.

"Can we leave? We should be at home in bed, our father is going to skin us alive."

"Fine. Let's go."

They quickly left the booth, both of them rushing to the door. They hesitantly snuck in the shadows of the courtyard, trying to remain hidden, though no one was around. They stopped in their tracks at the sound of another voice.

"See, Saren, we aren't the only ones sneaking around at night. Come on."

The two girls looked over to see two boys sneaking in the shadows, trying to make it to the tavern that they had just left. Nyreen felt Ara move closer to her, clearly scared of the unknown presence. Nyreen simply smirked.

"You'd do well to leave us alone." she warned.

"We don't want anything to do with you." the boy snapped.

The boy he'd called Saren grabbed at his arm, shaking his head.

"Come on, Des, let's just go."

Nyreen watched the boy, putting herself in between him and her sister. He huffed.

"We don't want to fight with you girls, we just want to see the tavern."

Nyreen glanced at the path behind the boys, knowing they had to pass them in order to get back home. She gave him a nod.

"We'll forget this happened if you do."

"Done." he replied, the both of them walking towards the girls.

Nyreen felt Ara's talons digging into her arm in fear that the boys might hurt her, but she didn't push her sister away. The girls walked past the two boys, Nyreen and the other turian staring eachother down before they were finally out of view from the one another, the girls seeking refuge in the dark alley again.

"Did you see their faces?" Nyreen asked, turning towards her sister.

"Those were the Arterius boys." Ara replied. "I heard Dad telling Mom about them. How their faces are... Weird."

"They aren't weird, Ara, just different."

"Dad said they were weird. Not me."

"They look like twins."

"Their markings are a pretty blue."

"They seem rude."

"I'm sure you came off as rude too, Nyreen."

"I was protecting you."

"He was protecting his brother."

"Right... Anyways, we should get back to the house."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Come here often?"<p>

Nyreen looked over to the sound of the voice before rolling her eyes and looking back down to the garden she'd been admiring. The other turian let out a soft laugh before stepping towards her. She growled lightly.

"What do you want?"

"So hostile." he laughed.

"I said what do you want." she replied, looking over to him again.

"We haven't officially met."

"You're Des. I know."

"My name is not Des."

"That's what your brother called you."

He tilted his head at her.

"How do you know Saren?"

"You're from house Arterius. I know who you are." she said, pretending to know him, hoping the conversation would end quickly.

"How do you know what house I am from?"

She stood up, folding her arms over her chest tightly.

"You're a new face, and a new house is living in our palace. I'm not dumb, I can put two and two together."

His mandibles flared widely, a laugh escaping his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're clearly highborn."

She scoffed.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're snooty."

"I am not."

He shrugged.

"Then tell me your name."

She let out a sigh.

"I am Nyreen, of house Kandros."

His browplates lifted.

"You're one of lord Kandros' daugthers?"

"Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure it is."

Again, he smiled. She started to wonder why he wasn't warded off by her lack of manners.

"My name is Desolas." Nyreen watched as he held his hand out to her. She took it reluctantly, though she couldn't help but to smile as he brought hers to his lips. She wiped the smile from her face as quickly as she could. "Ah, a smile looks good on you."

It returned to her face as quickly as it had disappeared, making her shake her head as he laughed softly at her.

* * *

><p>"Is this a good idea?"<p>

"I'm not sure that it is."

"Would you two hush? It'll be fine."

"Yeah, no one will ever know." Nyreen looked over to her sister, seeing the look of worry that always plagued her face before she shook her head. "Ara, it's fine."

"Where is my reassurance?" Saren asked.

"Man up." Desolas teased.

"Thanks."

"Always here for you."

They all laughed quietly before Desolas decided it was time to make a move. Nyreen was close behind, their younger siblings trailing not far behind her. They all reached the water with ease, no one spotting them in the darkness of Palaven's night. Menae was bright, giving them enough lighting to see what they were doing in the water. As the boys stripped off their clothing, Ara looked to her sister with wide eyes.

"What are they doing?!"

"It's called skinny-dipping for a reason, Ara. You have to take your clothes off."

"I'm... I'm just going to sit on the shore."

"Ara, I'm not taking mine off either. But I'm getting in."

"I don't want to see them naked."

"You can go home and tattle if you really want to."

Ara gave her sister a look before she followed her into the water that the boys had already disturbed. It was a hot night and the water was chilled perfectly enough to be soothing on their plates. Nyreen and Ara eased into the water, unlike their male friends, who had jumped in without hesitation. Over the past few months, the sisters had realized why the boys were labeled as trouble. They snuck out regularly, almost every night, and did things they knew they weren't supposed to do. It was more of an improper act, than a bad one. They simply weren't accustomed to living like highborns. They weren't bad, and they weren't weird. They were different. Nyreen loved getting to know them. She and Desolas had become close, as they were the older ones. They often teamed up to coax their younger siblings into doing things they all knew they'd get into trouble for. Saren and Ara had grown a friendship of their own, though it wasn't something they could rightly control, with their older siblings becoming so inseparable like they were. The four of them shared a lot of good times together, despite lord Kandros telling his daughters they were not allowed to talk to them. They considered it a privilege, like they should. Desolas would grow up to take over house Arterius once his father was gone, and he and Saren were the sons of one of the ten lords. They were respectable boys, or would become respectable men, and the girls knew that, regardless of what their father thought of them. They were all good friends, and even if they had to sneak out at night to see eachother, they did.

"Not afraid of the water, are you?" Desolas teased at Nyreen as she sank down into the water, letting it soak her plates in the moonlight.

"No." she replied, looking around for her sister, who had been slower to get into the water than she had.

Saren was coaxing her in slowly, but she was still quite nervous. Nyreen laughed at the sight of her swatting him away as she tried to ease into the cold temperature on her own. Then she felt Desolas' hand on her arm. She jumped, looking back over to him.

"Come here."

"Stop it."

"I'm not going to drown you." he laughed.

"I can do it myself." She felt his hand find her own, and then the other came around. He pushed himself backwards, the two of them hanging onto eachother's hands as they swam farther away from the shore. "Do you know how deep this water gets?"

"Yep."

"Mind telling me?"

"Why? Don't trust me to save you if you start to go under?"

"Des..."

He pulled her closer to him, their bodies touching under the water. She let out a shaky breath.

"Trust me."

"I do."

"Then don't be afraid."

"It's not the water I'm afraid of." she replied, her eyes finding his.

He tilted his head at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Maybe not intentionally."

For a moment he was silent before he caught onto her meaning. He let out a laugh before shaking his head.

"I wouldn't allow your first time to be in some freezing cold lake in front of your sister and my brother."

Nyreen scowled at him.

"It wouldn't be my first time." He gave her a look before she let out a reluctant sigh. "Ok, it would be."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

He laughed again.

"I just do."

"You just do?"

"Well, you're a highborn, sixteen year-old girl. I can't imagine you've been whoring around."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Would it be your first time?"

He looked away from her, his eyes finding their younger siblings for a short moment before looking back to her.

"No."

She gave him a nod, unsure what to think of the ache that settled in her chest.

"So don't assume it would be mine." she said finally.

"Well, it would be mine, if I thought about things before I did them."

She gave him a shrug.

"What happened?"

"In Cipritine, my family wasn't very well-liked. Our parents don't really... Like us around. We could do whatever we wanted. There was this asari consort visiting once. I talked with her, and she asked if I was a virgin. I told her I was and she offered to quote 'teach me things'." Desolas let out a laugh before shaking his head. "It wasn't that great."

"And somehow you think that has more meaning than having sex here?"

"I regret it, to say the least." he said, moving closer to her face. "I wouldn't want you to feel what I do."

Nyreen smiled as he kissed her cheek gently.

"I wouldn't regret it." she whispered.

"Maybe another place." he whispered in return.

"Maybe."

"What are you two doing over here?"

They moved away from eachother, the small moment vanishing as Saren and Ara swam over to them leisurely.

"I see you finally got in." Nyreen teased at her sister, not looking over to Desolas.

"It's cold, give me a break."

"Baby."

"I see you two are making your own heat." Saren snickered.

"Shut up." Desolas replied, splashing water at his brother.

The two of them proceeded to play fight in the water, the two girls joining in momentarily, all of them enjoying the time together as the splashing forced them to get used to the cold water on their plates.

* * *

><p>Nyreen took a deep breath before she opened the large door in front of her. She kept her head down until the door was closed, then let her eyes scan her surroundings. They locked on the other turian in the room. She folded her arms across her chest, as if she needed a barrier between herself and him before she stepped forward, only walking halfway across the floor. Desolas smiled at her.<p>

"Here's how this is going to work." she said, her voice shakier than what she had intended it to be. "I'm nervous, and honestly, I'm not sure if I really want to do this. So you're going to talk to me. If I like what I hear, I'll take a step forward. If I don't like it, I'll take a step back. If I make it to the bed, I'm yours for the night. If I make it to the door, you've lost your chance."

Desolas' smile only grew wider as she told him her rules for what they had planned for the night. He gave her a nod after she was finished.

"Sounds fair enough."

"Alright then. Start talking."

He let out a sigh before looking down to his feet. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel any nerves of his own.

"I don't want to just have you for one night." he started. He watched her shift to take a step backwards. He laughed. "I meant, I don't want to use eachother for one night. I respect you more than that."

She gave him a small nod in return and returned to her original spot in the middle of the floor. He studied her. She was tense.

"Tell me why you want to do this." she said softly.

It was a fair thing to ask of him, Desolas agreed to himself. He folded his arms across his chest to mimic her, unsure of what to do to keep himself from fidgeting.

"We're good friends, Ny. We get along. You're beautiful. I... I appreciate your company. I wanted to see where it could go."

She took a step forward, her eyes not leaving his.

"We could see where it goes without having sex."

"That's true. I would support that if that's what you wanted."

"Do you trust me?" she asked after taking another step forward.

"Yes." he replied, tilting his head at her. He shifted his weight, seeing her tense up. He shrugged. "Do you trust me?

She looked away from him now, letting out a sigh.

"Yes."

"You're awful jumpy."

"I'm scared." she admitted softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She let out a short laugh.

"It's going to hurt."

He laughed in return.

"Not the whole time." She gave him a scowl, lifting her foot to take a step back. He shook his head, walking over to her, watching her turn to stone in front of him as he took the initiative to put his hands on her first. "Quit toying with me. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. If you want to, let's try it and see where it goes."

She flinched when he reached out to touch her face, but he was gentle, and it calmed her down. His blue face paint was beautiful in the light of the candles in the room. She smiled.

"I..."

"I'll talk you through it." She gave him a nod before he took her hands in his own and backed up towards the bed. "Just come lay next to me."

"My father would kill me if he knew I was doing this." she told him, crawling onto the bed as he laid back on the pillows.

"No one will ever know. It's our secret." She gave him a smile before laying back on the pillows beside him. He traced his talons on the back of her hand briefly before putting his arm around her shoulders. She let out a sigh, unable to deny how comfortable she felt against his warm body. "Not so bad, is it?"

"Says the person who's done this before."

"No. It was nothing like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't care about that asari. I care about you."

"You still have experience."

Desolas let out a chuckle, which made Nyreen look up at him with a scowl.

"What's so funny?"

"You make it sound like I have all of this knowledge."

"You have more than I do."

"I literally laid there and let her do what she wanted to do. I learned nothing, other than I was an idiot for doing it."

Nyreen kept the scowl on her face as images flooded her mind of an asari putting her hands on the young turian beside her. He laughed before putting his hand on her face, effectively stopping her from giving him the look.

"Stop it."

"You deserve better."

"So do you, that's why I didn't want to do this in the lake."

Nyreen rolled her eyes at him.

"That was months ago."

"I wanted you to be sure about me."

Nyreen hated the tone of his voice as he looked away from her. She let out a purr to comfort him, hesitantly running her hand across his chest.

"I am."

They locked eyes again and he let his hand slide down her side, resting it on her hip. she shivered.

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

They gave eachother timid smiles before Desolas kissed her.

* * *

><p>Nyreen smiled to herself as she lay awake in bed, unable to stop her purr as she laid in Desolas' arms. She brought the hand that was linked with hers up to her lips to give him a kiss before she rolled to her back. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes.<p>

"Morning."

"We have got to stop doing this."

"Why?"

"Falling asleep and staying here overnight is going to get me in trouble."

"This is why I love you."

"Why, because I think about things before I get myself into trouble?"

"You think too much."

She smiled, sitting up to straddle his waist before giving him a kiss.

"Pardon me for being concerned."

"We've been sneaking around for two years now, Ny. I don't think it matters."

"In the past two years that you and I have been sneaking around, both of our siblings have caught us having sex multiple times."

Desolas shrugged at her.

"They never actually interrupt. They just leave quietly."

"You think my father would leave quietly if he found us?"

"No, but he won't."

Nyreen rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I wish we didn't have to sneak."

Desolas gave her a small smile before reaching out to touch her bare thigh, stroking it gently.

"Then marry me so we don't have to anymore."

Nyreen's smile widened as she looked down at him.

"Are you serious?"

"I'll ask your father today."

"Really?"

"If it's what you want."

"It is."

"Then consider it done."

"He's going to say no." she replied with a frown.

"He can't, I'm going to be one of the ten lords in a couple years."

"He can, it just wouldn't be wise."

"Ny, I've got this." She let out a sigh. Desolas reached up to touch her face gently, causing her to smile again. "We'll get married."

"I love you Des."

"I love you too Ny."

She leaned down to kiss him again, slowly, before her hands started wandering on his body playfully.

* * *

><p>"It's time."<p>

Desolas looked over to his brother, then gave him a hesitant nod.

"Right."

"Go ahead and lay down. I'll get you set up."

Desolas laid down on the bed that his brother indicated to. Saren walked around him, hooking him up to a complicated-looking machine.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Desolas asked.

"Trust me, brother."

"We haven't done this since we lived in Cipritine."

"Yes, and your... Dreams, are getting worse."

"Maybe I just have genes that allow me to dream like other species. Plenty of aliens do it."

"We aren't aliens. We are turian, and we aren't meant to dream."

"Turians with Corpalis do."

"You don't have Corpalis." Saren bit out.

"I'm just saying..."

"Just hush and let me run the tests on you."

"Fine."

Desolas allowed his brother to stick the little pads onto his head, then his neck. He hissed when Saren stuck a thick needle into his arm.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Desolas watched Saren flip a switch on the machine that allowed the sleep aid to rush into Desolas' veins. He felt it hit him hard. His eyes lulled, his mind going into a blur. He fought to stay awake, despite his best effort to relax. He heard a soft, small voice in the room, causing him to jolt, his body refusing to surrender just yet.

"What are you two doing?"

"Shh. He has to sleep."

"Saren-"

"Nyreen, stop talking. He won't sleep if he can hear voices."

Then, there was silence, and Desolas found it impossible to stay awake without something to focus his mind on to keep him awake. He shut his eyes, the weight becoming too much to bare as sleep finally claimed him. Nyreen watched Desolas fall asleep rather quickly before looking over to Saren. He moved closer to her.

"What are you two doing?" she whispered.

"Running tests."

"This is about his sleeping, isn't it?"

Saren shook his head.

"It's about what he does when he sleeps."

"And?" she said. "What is that?"

"He..." Saren let out a sigh before glancing to Ara, who stood with her arms folded across her chest. "Before we moved here, when we were in Cipritine, Des had... A gift."

"A gift?"

"He would see things, in his sleep. Other species, they have dreams. At first we thought it was an abnormality. Even Corpalis. It seemed odd that he would have developed it at such a young age, but we didn't know what else to think. So I started running tests to find a cure."

"You were trying to find a cure for Corpalis at fourteen years old?" Ara asked with a humored tone.

"I'm fairly gifted with technology and I was desperate to not lose my brother to a disease such as that." Saren replied. "So yes. I tried. After time though, the dreams got worse. He'd toss and turn in his sleep, he'd talk and mumble things. Sometimes... He said awful things... Dark things... They would happen in real life. Everything he said he'd seen before, it would... Come true. It was like he could see the future or something."

"See the future." Ara repeated skeptically.

Saren growled at her lightly.

"Yes."

"So what are you doing now?" Nyreen asked, cutting off more of her sister's remarks.

"He's been having dreams again. Strange dreams. Things that are going to happen... He kept talking to me about Sarelas. I asked him who that was and he just kept talking about a boy. It's getting weird. To me, it's worth testing again."

"Can you see what he sees in the dream on that monitor?"

"No." Saren replied, both he and Nyreen looking at the complicated machine. "But you'll know when he's dreaming."

They both looked back to the bed to see Desolas laying there peacefully before exchanging concerned looks with eachother. Nyreen decided to wait by her lover's side, watching his eyes move periodically, grateful that he was sleeping soundly, rather than having nightmares. For a while, he was still, shifting only slightly to get into a more comfortable position before settling in again. Nyreen focused on him, shaking off the sleepiness she felt. Just as she started to close her eyes for a moment, Desolas shifted suddenly. She opened her eyes, watching him breathe quickly, his browplates lowered fiercely. He let out a shaky groan before Nyreen took his hand into her own. She stroked his fringe gently and he calmed at her touch.

"Des?" she whispered.

He opened his eyes, lifting his head and let out a sigh, catching his breath after a moment. He blinked at her.

"Ny?"

"You ok?"

He smiled at her absently, laying his head back down.

"Ny..."

"It's me." she said gently.

"You're going to be so happy."

She tilted her head at him. She could tell he wasn't all there as he looked back at her.

"I am happy Des."

"You're going to be so happy."

He closed his eyes after a moment, his mandibles flattening to his face as his smile faded and he fell asleep again. Nyreen felt her heart ache as she watched her lover again, hoping Saren would figure out what was going on with his older brother soon.

* * *

><p>"Des?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"What if... What if something happened that changed our lives forever?"

"Those things are bound to happen sooner or later."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"Des." Nyreen said sternly before he let out a laugh and rolled over to face her. "I'm being serious."

Desolas let his smile fade when he saw the seriousness of her face, the worry lined perfectly there. He stroked her cheek, concern filling him rather quickly.

"What's wrong?" She looked away from him, clearing her throat. "Ny, talk to me, you look upset."

"I have to tell you something."

Her eyes shifted back to him and he gave her a nod.

"You can tell me anything."

She let out a short breath before she gathered her words.

"I'm pregnant."

Desolas stared at her for a short moment before he shook his head.

"You are?"

"Yeah..."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I had a test done. I went down to the clinic. It was an anonymous test."

"They said it was certain?"

"Yes." Desolas pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as she shivered against him. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

Nyreen pulled away from him, looking up to his face.

"Well. It's done now, it can't be taken back."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't upset?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"It's... It was unplanned. We aren't married yet."

"We'll be married in a month. Then no one can question us."

"But... You're ok with this?"

"Of course I am. I love you... I wouldn't be angry."

"Love doesn't mean that you're ready for a baby."

Desolas gave her a smile, putting his hand on her waist.

"I'm ready for anything with you."

Nyreen couldn't help but to smile back at him, both of them wrapping their arms around eachother, their purrs mixing together as they laid curled in bed.

* * *

><p>Desolas awoke in a startled state, sitting up quickly to tear the sticky pads from his temples in order to get away from the bed he laid on. Nyreen was quick to get to his side, putting her hands on his face and making him look at her.<p>

"It's ok, Des. You're safe. It's ok."

"Ny?"

"It's me." His eyes scanned the room quickly before he let out a long sigh and relaxed under her touch. "It's me."

He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to hers for comfort, a purr resonating from her to console him.

"I think something bad is about to happen." he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a lot..."

"What did you see, Des?"

"I saw us... Turians fighting. They were weird aliens. They were pale asari, I think... With hair."

"Hair?"

"Yeah... A new species maybe."

"Des, it's ok. We're safe."

He gave her a nod, wrapping his arms around her before letting out another long sigh.

"Thank the spirits."

* * *

><p>Nyreen stared at the shuttle that prepared to take off, her browplates set firmly, a low growl in her chest as she watched her to-be husband prepare himself with the other turians. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her shoulders tense, a prominent ache settling in her heart. Desolas glanced over at her, like most of the men did to their waiting females. He walked over, his eyes locked on hers, seeing the tears that lined the beautiful green. She blinked and they fell. He was quick to wipe them from her face, shaking his head at her before pressing his forehead to hers.<p>

"I'll be back in a few weeks."

"You shouldn't be leaving at all-"

"I have to. You know I would stay if I could. For the both of you."

His hand brushed over her the hardly noticeable swell of her stomach, his forehead not leaving hers as their eyes found eachother's again. He purred at her, a broken purr, one that held no happiness and little ambition. She gave him as much of a smile as she could at the attempt to comfort her.

"If you don't come back I will kill every human I see." she said, putting a nasty emphasis on the word after it left her mouth. She hated the idea of the new race, and hated the fact that they were fighting them in the first place. The turians would wipe the humans out with no problem. It was a pathetic attempt to insert themselves into a vast galaxy of successful species. He nuzzled against her again, trying to calm her down before he had to leave her for a while. She let out a shaky sigh and whimpered at him. "Please come back, Desolas."

"I promise I'm coming back. We'll be married as soon as I get back. We'll have our baby..." he smiled as his hands found her stomach again. She glanced around to ensure no one was watching them, but the rest of the small group of turians was more than preoccupied with their own goodbyes. "You should think of names."

"Boy names." she said with a smile.

"It's definitely going to be a boy." he agreed. "Think of something that doesn't resemble my father's name."

"No, he'll have a resemblance to his own father's name." Nyreen agreed.

"Think of something good. We'll pick one out when I get home."

"Promise me..."

"I promise Nyreen." He pulled her in for a deep kiss, both of them reveling in the touch, their mouths tasting eachother's for what would be the last time in quite a while. His breath fluttered over her face for a brief moment before she opened her eyes again. "I'll come back for you."

"Please be safe, Des..."

"Take care of yourself, Ny."

"I will."

"If you need anything, Saren is there for you. Don't be afraid to ask."

"I'm not scared of him, regardless of people thinking he's frightening."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He backed away reluctantly, giving her one last smile before turning towards the shuttle. She forced herself to turn away, knowing that if she made herself watch until the shuttle left, she'd only cry more, and she didn't need that. He'd be back in a few weeks, and then they'd be married. They had a lot to look forward to. She smiled to herself, wiping her tears, and walking away from the military depot with her head held high.

* * *

><p>Nyreen watched as Saren walked up to her, unsure of the expression he wore, wondering what news he had heard from his brother. She hadn't gotten a call from him in a few days, and she wasn't bitter that he chose to call Saren this time. Still, he seemed a little put off as he walked towards her. She looked up into the blue eyes as they found the green, and she saw pain in them. She winced.<p>

"Don't tell me he's staying longer..." she said with a small sigh, her hands rubbing her stomach.

"Nyreen..." Saren started.

"How long?" she asked, accepting that the war was taking a lot longer than what the turians had originally anticipated.

Saren shook his head, glancing over to his own mate, who stood next to Nyreen, before looking back to her.

"He's not coming back, Nyreen."

She tilted her head at him, her browplates lowering.

"What do you mean, 'he's not coming back'?"

"He's... He's gone. He's... Dead."

Nyreen winced again, shaking her head with a scowl on her face.

"Saren, this isn't funny."

"I wouldn't joke about my own brother..." he let out a huff, trying to mask his pain with anger. "I wouldn't... He's gone, Nyreen. He's not coming back."

Nyreen looked over to her sister, who looked quite shocked, but avoided her gaze. She looked back over to Saren, putting her hand out when he tried to step closer to her.

"Don't touch me." she said firmly. She blinked a few times before she was able to get the tears that threatened her eyes under control. She dropped her hand finally, nodding at him. "I need to be alone."

It was a desperate attempt to push the two people that were her closest companions out of her mind as she processed the information she refused to accept. She rushed down the hallway, finding the nearest door that was unlocked in the palace courtyard. She was fine with it being a broom cupboard, and she took the opportunity to hide herself in the small space, her arms wrapped around her stomach as if to soothe the child within, and she let her tears fall.

* * *

><p>"Nyreen?" Ara hesitantly opened the door to her sister's room, squinting her eyes to see through the darkness. Nyreen had been hiding herself for the past few weeks, not leaving her room for anything short of food. Ara knew the only thing that had kept her going was the child she carried, but now she was alone. Truly alone. It pained Ara to see her sat on the floor in the far corner of the room, her legs curled up to her chest, her head resting on her knees. "Nyreen?"<p>

"Go away, Ara."

"I wanted to check on-"

"Go away, Ara!"

She knew Nyreen was angry right now. She was pissed at the world, and Ara didn't blame her. Fate had dealt her a cruel hand in the past few months. Losing Desolas was hard on her. No, it broke her, and changed her very being. She had been quiet, and she had been dealing with the loss of her betrothed in her own way, but the loss of her unborn child... Nyreen wanted blood. She wasn't the same person Ara had grown up with. She was cold and angry and she didn't want anything to do with anyone around her. Ara shook her head in sympathy.

"You have got to get out of this room, Nyreen. Please."

"If you don't leave me alone, I swear to the spirits, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Nyreen finally picked her head up, allowing Ara to see her tired face. Ara winced, taking in the sight of her sister's pain. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she reached out to touch Nyreen's arm. "Please. You have to get out of this room."

"Why?" Nyreen shrugged. "What's the point?"

"You have a life to live."

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

Ara got to her feet again and shook her head at her sister.

"Nyreen, this is _not_ what he would want, and you damn-well know it."

Nyreen got to her feet quickly, a loud growl in her chest.

"Don't tell me what he would want."

"It's true! Do you think he'd be happy to see you doing this day in and day out? He would want you to find happiness."

"He woke up one day and told me I would be happy. We were supposed to be married, and my... Our baby..." Nyreen's voice shook, but it wasn't out of sorrow. It was anger that Ara heard. "I WAS happy. I was perfectly fine before we found those ugly aliens at the relay. Before we won that stupid war. Was it even worth it?!"

"You know the humans would have over-run us if we hadn't fought back."

"Now we house them as our slaves. We give them food, and shelter and a home to live in while we mourn the loss of our loved ones. They have blood on their hands. They ALL have blood on their hands."

"You're going to have to get used to them now."

"If I see that bitch I will kill her."

"Who? Our servant?"

"Yes."

"Nyreen, you don't... You don't need to kill anyone. Just... You have to work through this-"

"Get out of my way, Ara."

Ara watched her sister storm from the room. She was right on her heels, knowing exactly where she was going, but too afraid to try holding her back.

"Nyreen, think this through first-"

"Shut up." she hissed. Ara let out a warning growl as they rounded the corner and found the new human slave in their kitchen. Nyreen snarled as the human bowed to them. "Look at me."

The woman looked up to her, her eyes showing the fear inside, though Nyreen didn't care. Ara allowed a hand to touch her sister's arm, but Nyreen yanked it away from her reach.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" Nyreen asked. "Do you know how much your kind disgusts me? Do you know how badly I want to kill you?"

The human bowed her head again, clearly unsure of what to say in response. Ara felt sorry for the human. Nyreen stepped closer, grabbing the woman and yanking her forward harshly. She wrapped her taloned fingers around the human's neck, and she whimpered.

"Nyreen, stop."

"Go away Ara." she snarled in return.

"Please, my lady-"

"Shut up!" Nyreen hissed, tightening her hold on the woman, who choked out a noise.

Ara winced at the sight. Nyreen wasn't a killer. She wasn't hateful, she didn't want to feel what she did inside. It was the hand the circumstances that life had put her through and Ara knew it. She also knew that if she let her sister continue, she would sorely regret killing the human later on when she had healed from the losses she'd sustained in the past few months.

"I'm going to get father."

Nyreen stared into the eyes of the woman who dared not look away from her master. She growled loudly.

"Do you know what your pathetic race has done to mine?"

"No, my-"

"Do you know what you have taken from me?"

"Please-"

"Answer me!" Nyreen yelled, tears falling down her face, matching the human who trembled in her grasp.

"No, my lady. I don't know!"

"Your filthy men took the only thing I ever wanted. Do you know what that feels like?" The woman whimpered again, but didn't respond. Nyreen shook her slightly. "Answer!"

"Yes!"

Nyreen glared down at her, waiting for an explanation, but she received none.

"Tell me."

"Please-"

"Tell me."

"I... My home was raided... We didn't know what was happening... Please, my lady-"

"Keep going."

The woman seemed to attempt to regain her composure before she swallowed under Nyreen's hand.

"The turians killed everyone on sight. Children, husbands, wives. Everyone. My... My husband was killed. I was beaten, I was threatened, I had a gun pointed at my head. I was lucky to survive. I... I was sold. They weren't nice, they... They took all of the survivors and put prices on their heads. We had no choice. I didn't want this." Nyreen stared down at the woman, her growl completely gone, her tears building in her eyes. The human let out a short, nervous breath. "Please, my lady..."

Nyreen let go of her neck. She put her hands up, as if to show the woman she meant no harm. She shook her head, leaning against the counter as she felt herself letting go of all the built up anger inside. She grabbed the human, pulling her into a hug. She returned it awkwardly, but she returned it, and that was all Nyreen cared about. In all of the fighting and chaos, it was relieving to know that she wasn't the only one who felt the way she did. Her side wasn't the only one who hadn't wanted any of the fighting. It was the choice of a few that impacted the rest of both species, and it had been a very negative effect. Slaves, masters, all of it, it wasn't wanted by any of them. Nyreen felt the woman crying against her, and they both stood there for a long while, a silent, appreciative exchange as they held eachother, releasing all of the hurt and anguish they had been feeling for the past few weeks that the human slaves had been dispersed to turian families.

* * *

><p>"Nyreen?"<p>

Nyreen blinked, looking around as she realized her sister was standing next to her in the small dressing room. Ara shook her, as if she'd been trying to get her attention for quite some time.

"I'm getting married today." Nyreen stated dryly.

"Yeah, you're going to be late if you don't stop day dreaming." Ara said, watching her sister for a moment. She saw the struggle on her face. "Are you ok?"

Nyreen gave what little smile she could, looking over at her sister as they sat on the ground. She nodded.

"I guess."

"Alright... Let's get out there and get you married."

Nyreen nodded again, the discontent settling in her heart as her sister helped her with her intricate outfit before they braced themselves for the festivities that would be taking place that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Saren let out a quiet sigh as he stared at himself in the mirror, unsure of what he thought about his appearance. He shook his head, his hands idly running down his chest to smooth out his outfit, as if that would help with the way he felt about his face. His eyes shifted back up to the blue that lined the plating there, a small growl in his chest. His attention was quickly grabbed by the movement in the mirror. He looked beyond his own reflection, seeing his wife brush through her long brown hair. For a moment he stared, watching her movements, seeing the blank, empty expression on her face. He looked back to himself before reaching up to touch his face gently. He hated how the paint looked on him and he closed his eyes to rid the image from his mind. He knew it would be difficult for Nyreen to see, but out of respect for the houses there, he had to represent his own, and he had to wear his clan markings. Again, he shook his head.

Gentle hands were on his shoulders after a moment and he opened his eyes. Kate stood behind him, her eyes finding his, seeing the pain there. She walked around in order to make him face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" he asked.

He looked down at the dress she wore, the pain returning to him at the sight of the deep blue. She gave him a sympathetic look. He could see the hesitance as she moved her hand up to touch his face. Her thumb stroked his mandible.

"I can tell something is wrong." He looked away from her and she dropped her hand from his face. She gave him a small smile. "I've never seen you with face paint..."

"It's not something I ever planned to wear again." Saren snapped, looking to her again. She winced and he let out a sigh. It was his turn to reach out for her face, his touch surprisingly gentle over what she was expecting. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be angry with you."

"Why are you angry?"

"I... It's a... Long story... We should head to the lunch hall. The wedding will start soon."

Kate gave him a nod before he stepped closer to her. She watched him as he slowly inched closer, before his lips touched hers awkwardly. She returned the kiss gratefully before he pulled away. He didn't make eye contact with her. She was confused, that was for sure, as to why he would give her a kiss, but she wouldn't let him know that. Instead she watched him walk over to the door of their bedroom. He held it open for her, waiting for her to walk across the room to leave with him, rather than separately. She smiled to herself.

He was trying.

She walked over to him, the pair of them leaving the room together before he held his arm out for her. She took it silently and they both started walking down the hallway. Kate jumped at the feel of a hand on her shoulder and she turned, Saren looking around with her, pulling her closer for only a brief moment before they saw the female turian behind them. Kate smiled at her beautiful outfit, but bowed her head quickly as Saren dropped his arm from hers.

"Nyreen."

Kate watched as the two stared at eachother, seeing a faint struggle in her face before she cleared her throat and looked down to her hand, which clutched onto something tightly.

"Saren." she replied.

"You should be out of sight of the guests."

Nyreen nodded, not looking up at him.

"I needed to talk to you before you went inside."

"Of course." Saren looked over to Kate. "Go inside."

"No." Nyreen said firmly, making him look back to her. "Your wife shouldn't walk into such a gathering alone. You know that."

Saren glanced over to Kate before giving Nyreen a nod.

"My apologies."

Kate was unsure if he was talking to her or Nyreen, but she just bowed her head regardless, letting them talk without her paying blatant attention to them.

"I wanted to give you this." she said, looking down to her still closed hands.

"No." he replied firmly.

"Saren, it's not mine to keep now. You should have it."

"Nyreen, I refuse to take that from you."

"You have to."

Kate glanced up at them, seeing the obvious tension being exchanged. She saw the desperate expression on Nyreen's face and the struggle on Saren's.

"He would want you to have it."

"I am getting married."

"I don't care!" Saren barked. "It's yours."

"It needs to stay in the Arterius house, Saren. If you won't take it, I'll put it on his grave, and it doesn't deserve to stay there."

Saren looked down to her hand, his face hardened to a scowl. Kate watched as Nyreen turned to her. She shook her head violently.

"I-"

"Take this." Nyreen said, holding out her hand.

Kate looked down at it, seeing a tiny silver token there. Engraved there was a name she didn't recognize, though her husband's last name stuck out to her. She stared for a moment before shaking her head.

"I don't-"

"I am ordering you to take this." Nyreen said in a poor attempt to be assertive towards her.

"Do not take it from her." Saren ordered.

Kate bowed her head at Nyreen.

"I'm sorry, I cannot."

"Take it. He's not going to hurt you if you do."

"I am her master and she will listen to what I say."

"She will take it because she is a human and must listen to turians."

"She listens to me above you, and she will not take it."

Kate let out a groan and looked up to the both of them.

"Stop!" she pleaded, catching their attention. Nyreen looked more surprised than Saren did. Kate let out a short huff. "What is it?"

Nyreen wore a strained facial expression.

"It's an insignia."

"What does that mean?"

"Turians in the military carry them. They are given to family after they have been killed in combat."

Kate's heart tightened in her chest as she stared back at the turian. She shook her head.

"I can't-"

"I cannot keep this insignia. I am getting married and I need it to go to someone else."

"Why Saren?"

"It was his brother's." Kate looked over to Saren, who was effectively ignoring the both of them, his eyes focused on the ground. Nyreen put her hand on Kate's shoulder to catch her attention again before grabbing her hand and putting the insignia in the middle of it. "You are a lady of house Arterius. You have more right to it than I do."

"I-"

"I can tell you have no clue what's going on. Just take it... He'll want it eventually." Kate gave her a nod before Nyreen attempted to smile. She looked over to Saren. "You'll thank me later."

Saren was still focused on the ground as Nyreen walked away from them to hide away in her dressing room again. Kate looked over to her husband, who slowly looked at her in return. She gave him a sad look before looking down to the token in her hand.

"I know I have no right to it, but I'll keep it until you're ready to have it."

"I'll never be ready."

She was surprised to hear such strain in his voice. She had never pegged him to be an emotional person, or to have deep sorrow for anything. Clearly, she was wrong. He was a living creature with real feelings, no matter how deeply he buried them. She saw the look he gave her, like he was waiting for her to shun him or to tell him he was wrong for showing a sign of weakness.

"Then I will keep it safe as long as I am alive." Saren tilted his head at her so slightly she barely saw it, but she knew he was surprised. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I won't pry for information, but... Should you feel the need or desire to share with me what is going on, I will listen."

Saren shook his head at her and she saw his defense surface.

"Don't pretend to care about me." he snapped.

She winced, though it wasn't because she was scared. She knew what he was doing, and she could tell he'd been doing it for a long time. Probably even before he lost his brother. She had alot of sympathy for him in that moment. She stepped closer, reaching out and running her hand down his cheek lightly. He relaxed at her touch and she was grateful that she could help, even if it was in the slightest way.

"I'm not pretending." she whispered.

Like it was an instinct he couldn't fight, he leaned into her, touching his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes, hoping it was comforting to him, as she was pretty unsure of what it meant to him to do so. She doubted it was him wanting to simply be near her. She shook away any negative thought about him or his actions as he held her. For a very brief, fraction of a second, she heard a faint rumble in his chest before he pulled away and it was cut off. He let go of her slowly, staring into her eyes. She didn't look away from him.

"We should go inside."

"Of course, my lord."

Saren offered his arm again, as if nothing had happened since they left the bedroom, and they walked inside to join everyone that was waiting for the wedding to begin.

* * *

><p>Saren took a deep breath before even putting his hand on the door in front of him. He knew what waited for him on the other side. He knew what was going to happen. Of course, he could always turn himself around and choose a different course of action. He could pretend that the part of his life he'd kept a secret for the last several years of his life could continue on with no care for the people around him, but he wouldn't. He couldn't do that. Ara deserved better. Kate deserved better. Her chosen husband, for as little as Saren cared to know about him, deserved better. As much as it hurt to give her up, Saren would do just that to ensure she could live a happier life with her soon-to-be husband. It killed him to think about it. Someone else marrying his mate. Someone else touching her, holding her, sharing a life with her. It was all he had wanted since Desolas died. Things would have been a lot different if he hadn't been killed in the war. He winced in silence, quickly forcing thoughts of his brother from his mind. It wasn't worth pondering; he was gone and there was no changing that.<p>

Saren finally pushed the door open, not daring to glance up from the floor to see the turian woman sitting on the end of the bed waiting for him. He heard a sad purr in her throat and it made his heart ache. She knew what was about to happen. He let out a sigh before walking over and sitting next to her. The silence was killing them both, but neither dared to say anything for the sake of cherishing the last moment they'd get to be alone together. He reached over and took her hand in his and she squeezed it in return. He looked over to her and her bright yellow eyes found his. He knew he didn't have to say anything. Neither of them had to say a word. Her eyes said it all. He simply shook his head at himself.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything. All of this."

"I don't regret anything."

"I should..." Saren growled at himself, his pain quickly turning to anger. "I should fight for you."

"What good would that do? You know it wouldn't do anything except make our lives harder."

He looked over to her and shook his head again.

"It's my right to fight for you."

"I don't disagree with you but you know that everyone else involved would."

"I don't care what they think!" he snapped.

Ara just shook her head as his anger spilled.

"Why do you have to get so angry?"

"Are you not just as angry?!"

"It's a waste of time to be angry about something we are powerless to change." Saren tried getting his growl under control but it didn't subside. Ara reached out and touched his face gently. He relaxed at her touch. "I worry about you."

"Why?" he asked, his growling fading slightly.

"You're hurting. You're angry. I fear for your human wife."

Saren looked over at her with a curious expression on his face.

"What do you care about her?"

"I... I have to care."

"Is that so?"

"I need you to mind your temper around her."

"Why?"

"Let her take care of you. Let her comfort you. Lean on her. She is your wife. Treat her like one."

"Ara-"

"Saren, I mean it."

He could hear the seriousness in her tone and he simply nodded as her eyes poured into his.

"She hates me, you know."

"No, she doesn't. She just doesn't know how to deal with your horrible temper. Or your hatred for her race. Don't be so harsh on her, love. The war wasn't her doing."

"Humans killed-"

"I know." Ara said quickly, not wanting Saren to go into detail about the war. She was well aware of his opinion of it. "But SHE did not."

"What do you care?" he asked again.

"You both deserve to be happy, even if it's not what you would have chosen for yourself. Make the most out of what you have, Saren. You deserve better than what you are trying to give yourself."

"And what is that?"

"A life of wallowing in grief over something out of your control. Kind of like your brother's death."

"Don't."

"I will."

"You don't know-"

"What I'm talking about? Really? Because I was there. He was my friend too."

"Just stop."

"No." she replied, shaking her head.

"I am not talking about my brother with you."

"Then talk to her."

"What makes you think I can talk to her and not you?"

"Saren, stop being difficult."

He looked away from her and decided to let the topic slide. It wasn't the time to discuss the things he had bottled up inside. That wasn't the point of them meeting tonight. He let out a sigh and rubbed his plated face roughly before looking back over to her.

"You know why we are here, and it's not to discuss my brother."

"I guess you could say I'm putting it off."

Saren leaned closer to her, pressing his forehead to hers. He purred at her, attempting to comfort her.

"I hate this as much as you." he said gently.

"It's going to be a hard breakup." she replied with a humored tone.

"If he ever mistreats you... All you have to do is tell me."

"You know I'll always love you, right?"

"And I you."

"Kiss me one more time." Saren did as she asked. His lips pressed against hers and she let out a sigh. She touched his face hesitantly before getting to her feet. He stared up at her, not wanting to say goodbye. She gave him a sympathetic look and held her hand out to him. He took it and got to his feet at her side. "Promise me you'll still talk to me."

"I couldn't just act like you don't exist, Ara."

"I'm serious about your wife."

"What about her?"

"Take care of her. Let her take care of you."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"I want you to be as happy as you can be."

Saren pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She purred in response.

"I promise."

"If I see any more bruises on her, I'll kick your ass."

"I promise, Ara."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you at lunch tomorrow."

He gave her a nod before she backed away from him slightly.

"This is goodbye then?"

"So long as we are on the same page."

"And that is?"

"We aren't sneaking around anymore."

"Agreed."

Ara nodded and turned for the door. She put her hand on the knob before turning back to him with a smile.

"I talked to her the other day."

Saren tilted his head at her, not moving from where he stood in the room.

"Why?"

"I saw her in the garden. She seems like a good person."

"I'm surprised she's alive."

Ara smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I'm not bitter, Saren. She seems like a nice woman."

"She's... Complicated..."

"Aren't we all?" She laughed lightly. "I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Saren alone in the room to think over how everything had been settled into place. She was going to be married very soon, and he had a wife waiting for him in his bed. Ara seemed at peace with their agreement to stop sneaking around together. He knew she was dealing with things in her own way, and he was too, and they both had other people to focus on.

He cleared his throat and walked towards the door, knowing he needed to get to his room for the night. He was ready for the day to end.

* * *

><p>"What do you want me to do with this?"<p>

Saren opened his eyes in irritation as the sound of his wife's voice met his ears. He was just on the precipice of sleep before she decided she wanted to talk. He did his best to calm the rising anger inside of him as he looked over at her. She was sat up on her side of the bed, the blankets covering only her small feet, her dark hair draped over one shoulder. She had her elbows on her knees, which were pulled up to her chest, her small fingers rubbing over the engraving on the insignia she was given. Saren stared at the glint of metal for a long moment before she looked over to him, waiting for a response. He refrained from saying anything for a long while, not wanting to snap at her. How should she know it was a sensitive topic? He knew that she was so clueless to what she was holding that it wasn't even close to humorous. He sat up, leaning his back against the head board and rubbing his face.

"You shouldn't have taken it."

"It's not like she gave me much of a choice."

"It doesn't matter, you-"

"What do you want me to do with it, Saren?" Kate asked again, with a firm tone now.

He shook his head at her.

"I don't want it. You should give it back to Nyreen."

"Why did she have it?"

"She was his fiance."

Kate was surprised to hear him say so, though she should have guessed that his brother had meant something to Nyreen from the way she had struggled to hand over his token.

"Who is he? Other than your brother, don't give me a smartass answer."

Saren leaned his head back against the cold head board and let out a sigh.

"His name was Desolas."

Kate saw the way he winced as he pronounced the name; she could tell it'd been a while since he'd even said it.

"He was your older brother?"

"Yes."

"And he died in the war?"

"Yes."

"He was going to marry Nyreen?"

"Yes."

"Kind of strange that you ended up falling in love with her sister after he died."

"I didn't fall in love with Ara after he died, we were already together when it happened."

"Oh."

"We were all very close at the time."

"I can tell you haven't really talked about it."

Saren shrugged at her.

"Not really."

"Does it bother you that she gave this to me?"

Again Saren looked to the medallion in her fingers. He shook his head.

"I know why she did it."

"But I have it."

"Because I don't want it."

"Why not give it to Ara?"

"She isn't a part of my house."

"You know what I mean."

Saren reached out and grazed a talon down her arm gently. She shivered as her skin bumped up.

"So do you."

"How was your night with her?" Kate asked casually, looking back down to the insignia.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Not good then?"

Saren sighed.

"Why do you care?"

Kate looked over to him again.

"I have to."

Saren lowered his browplates in response. He tilted his head.

"Please tell me you and my mate have a new secret pact or something."

Kate laughed and shook her head in confusion.

"What?"

"She said the same thing to me about you."

"About me?" Saren nodded at her. "You two talk about me?"

"She threatened me. Told me to promise her I wouldn't take out my anger on you."

"Oh."

Saren looked over at her.

"I already promised you I wouldn't, but I agreed so she would feel at ease."

Kate gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Right."

Saren held out his hand expectantly and she gave him the piece of metal she held onto. It was warm in his hand. He stared down at it, turning it over a few times before he shook his head at himself.

"I never wanted to touch this."

"You were close to him." she noted.

"Extremely."

"I'm sorry."

He could hear the true sympathy she held in her voice and it put a small piece of hope in his heart. Perhaps things wouldn't always be so grim. Today was just a bad day. It'd been a very long day, at that. He handed the token back to her and she sat it down on the bedside table next to her.

"Tell me something."

"Yeah?"

"How much do you miss your human?"

Kate shook her head at him.

"I don't."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"I... It's hard to explain."

"Try."

She let out a small laugh and she could have sworn he smiled in return before he rubbed his face to get it back under control.

"I haven't stopped to think about him in a while."

"He never just crosses your mind? At all?"

"He did when I first got here. It's not so much anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He just doesn't."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me about him?"

"Because I can."

"You're asking for a reason."

"We have things in common, you know."

"Yeah?"

"You loving someone else is one of them."

"Yeah." she sighed, looking away from him.

He gently touched her face, making her looking back to him.

"Not so fun to talk about, is it?"

She scowled and pushed his hand away.

"No." She watched as his mandibles flare out and heard the laugh in his throat. It caused her to smile. "Wow."

"What?"

"You're smiling."

"Yes?"

"And laughing."

"Don't act so surprised."

"I've never really seen you do that."

Saren let the smile fade and he touched her face again. She closed her eyes and he took in the sight of her skin in the small amount of light that was in their bedroom.

"Can we try something?"

"Something?"

"It's nothing too crazy."

"You? Crazy? No." Again he laughed and she did so in return. Saren quite liked the soft sound for a moment before he pulled her closer to him. "What are we doing?"

"So willing." he teased as he laid himself down.

"I could always sleep on the floor." she replied, laying down beside him.

He put his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest and they settled next to eachother silently for a long moment.

"This is weird." he mumbled.

"You're the one who wanted to try it."

Again they were silent, both of them taking in the feeling of laying in eachother's arms.

"This is weird." he repeated. "... Right?"

"It doesn't have to be."

"Is it weird to you?"

"Saren, I'm fine."

"Are you?"

Kate let out a sigh and shifted herself to kiss his cheek before laying her head back down on his chest. Saren found the act strange, though it was more new than anything. He tightened his arms around her and ran a taloned hand through her hair. She leaned into the touch.

"Are we sleeping now?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Goodnight."

Saren put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to see her face. He pressed his lips to hers, and in a slow, easy moment, they enjoyed a kiss. A simple kiss that the both of them were hesitant to end, but did so after a few moments. He brushed his thumb across her cheek gently before she laid her head back down on his bare chest. He let out a sigh and laid his head down on the pillow beneath him.

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone.**

**I have decided to post the next two chapters that I have edited and ready for the public... I am still unsure about this story but at this point, I'm thinking I'll just post the rest regardless of the response to it. I'll have posted ten chapters already, so I may as well keep going. (: I've had more people favorite/follow so I figure I may as well for the people that are enjoying it and the people that don't can just look the other way.**

**I have also been asked for more stuff between Nihlus and Miranda. I have obliged in doing that. (:**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

Isabelle waited for Kate to respond, but when she didn't, she gave her a nudge. Kate blinked twice and shook her head, looking over to Isabelle with a curious expression.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You haven't said hardly anything today."

"I'm just tired."

Isabelle watched her as she reached for the cup that sat on the table in front of her.

"Long night?"

Kate gave her a shrug.

"I guess."

"It's not my place to ask, but... Was it because of him?"

Kate looked over to Isabelle again and shook her head.

"No, nothing like that."

Isabelle tried biting her tongue and not pushing the woman for further information. She waited a few moments before clearing her throat.

"How are things on your end?"

"Fine."

"Oh?"

Kate lowered her eyebrows at her for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Isabelle replied before taking a drink from her own cup. "I'm just curious as to how things are going."

"How are things going for you?"

"I'm good."

"Good for you." Isabelle watched Kate sit back in her chair and fold her arms over her chest. Then she sighed and shook her head again. "I'm sorry. It's just... Things are... Strange right now."

"Strange?"

"I don't know."

Isabelle leaned closer to her and lowered her voice.

"What's going on?"

"Tell me you're pregnant." Miranda joked from the other side of Isabelle.

Kate let out a scoff and shook her head.

"No. I'm not."

"What is it?"

"Saren."

"Obviously." Miranda said with a bored tone.

"What about Saren?" Isabelle asked.

"He's... Being nice." Miranda let out a small laugh but Isabelle just smiled. Kate scowled. "You two can laugh all you wish, but I'm not lying."

"I'm not laughing." Isabelle replied.

"You're smiling."

"Not for the reason you think I am."

"Then what?"

"I'm just... Happy things are going better for you is all."

Kate looked away from her and folded her arms across her chest.

"It's weird."

"Would you rather he hit you all the time?"

"No. I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying, it's weird that he is actually... Trying."

"Let him."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You can make this very hard for yourself if you really don't want him being nice to you." Isabelle suggested. "I just wouldn't advise you to do so."

Isabelle watched as Kate took another drink from her cup. They all heard laughter at the table across the lunch hall and it made Kate sigh.

"I threatened him."

Isabelle looked over at her with surprise.

"What?"

"He... He had left one of his guns in the room. When he came back at the end of the night, I threatened him. I was going to shoot him..."

"Kate, you could be killed for less."

"He made sure I was aware of that."

"So... What happened?" Miranda asked.

"He talked me down. He... He promised to control his temper around me... To stop being so mean." Isabelle gave a nod as everything began making sense to her. Kate looked over to her. "What?"

Isabelle shook her head.

"He came to me a little while ago asking for advice. He had been acting strangely all morning. Even Garrus and Nihlus had a hard time getting him to talk. Once they had left the table, he started asking me questions. About marriage. About how to make it work."

"So he's not doing this on his own, he's doing this because you prompted him to." Kate stated dryly.

"No, he's doing it on his own. He just wanted me to give him some pointers."

"I see."

"Does it matter why he's doing it?" Miranda asked. "The fact is, he's trying for your sake. You should be grateful."

"How are things for you?" Isabelle asked the brunette.

"Good. Nihlus is a good friend."

"Friend?" Kate questioned.

"My best friend, as a matter of fact. We just don't love eachother."

"So you're married and share a bed every night, but you are just best friends?"

"Yes."

"At least they have friendship." Isabelle commented.

"Yes, you have it all, don't you?" Kate said.

"Don't be so negative." Isabelle told her. "I was very lucky."

"We all were." Miranda said. "We're all still alive."

"Staying alive is a matter of luck these days." Kate murmured.

"Maybe it's not luck. Maybe it's just not our time to go yet." Miranda corrected as she shrugged her shoulders. "Either way. I'm happy with what I've got. Nihlus is a fun guy to have to be married to."

Kate decided to stop talking, knowing her negativity was only going to get on her friends' nerves.

"Did you seriously ask her if she was pregnant?" Isabelle said with a laugh, looking over to Miranda.

"Yes?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Nihlus told me about a human who had a baby with a turian once. I guess it ended pretty poorly."

"Pregnancy takes more work than what Saren is putting forth." Kate said quietly. "I'm not pregnant."

* * *

><p>Isabelle stirred as the cold wind brushed across her face, sending yet another shiver through her body. Opening her eyes, she saw the bright light of Menae shining across the room. She rolled to her back, seeing the empty space that belonged to her husband in their bed. He'd been gone for most of the night after being called away. She sighed, wishing she would have went with him, rather than listening to him when he told her to stay in bed until he got back. She could hear voices in the hallway, which caused her to sit up, her ears straining to hear what they said.<p>

Moving her legs to drape over the side of the bed, Isabelle slowly got to her feet before walking across the dark room and putting her ear up to the door. She adjusted her robe before opening the door to see two women standing before her. She cleared her throat as the humans looked back to her and quickly averted their eyes to the ground in silence.

"Can I help you?" Isabelle asked, looking from one woman to the other as they looked back up to her slowly. Neither of them spoke. "Where is my husband?"

The two women looked to eachother again before one sighed and spoke up.

"We have been sent to wake you."

Isabelle could see the worry on her face. She shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." The servant in front of her looked confused as well as worried before she opened her mouth to speak again. Isabelle put her hand up to silence her and shook her head again. "Where is my husband?"

"Your lord told us not to say a word as to what the condition is."

"Is he alright?" Isabelle said, knitting her eyebrows and taking a step closer to her.

"Yes, my lady."

"Take me to him."

"Of course."

Isabelle followed the two women as they led her down the hallway. The silence killed her as she tried figuring out where they were taking her. It was a section of the palace she'd never been shown before. They came to a stop at a set of double doors as they were greeted by a female turian. The humans that led Isabelle bowed their heads.

"You were told not to bring her here." the turian said with venom in her voice.

"I ordered them to." Isabelle said, stepping forward as the two servants stepped aside.

The turian gave her a nod.

"Your lord told me not to open this door for anyone."

"I am a lady of his house, let me in."

"I can't."

"I'm going in there whether you open the door or not."

"I will not neglect an order given to me directly by Lord Vakarian. No one is going into that room."

Isabelle shook her head and tried pushing past her. The turian hissed in response and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from the door.

"Get your hands off of me!" she yelled.

"You may not go in that door."

The door opened behind them, causing the two women to turn to the turian who stood there now. He growled at the sight.

"Take your hands off of my wife or you will regret it for the rest of your existence." Garrus warned.

The turian obeyed his order and let go of Isabelle. She looked at the woman in turn and then looked back to Garrus. Something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He simply lowered his head before he shook it at her.

"Come with me."

She did so, silently, as her curiosity for what was beyond the door began to turn into a dread to not know anything else. She saw what she guessed were several nurses, all of them standing by, waiting for something to happen, waiting for a new development in the situation. Isabelle stopped in her tracks as she looked to the bed they were standing around. Garrus looked to her, his mandibles flat to his face as sadness swept over him.

"What happened to him?" she whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Garrus looked back to the bed that his father lay in before letting out a sigh.

"He was poisoned."

"What?!"

"We aren't sure how... Or why. Or really any kind of detail other than he was poisoned."

"What happened?" Isabelle asked, her voice straining.

"He didn't wake up this morning... His servant found him. He was hardly breathing."

"Where is the servant?"

"Locked away. She will be questioned thoroughly."

"And what will happen to him?"

"The nurses have done what they can... They don't know how much time he has left."

"Is it that serious?"

Garrus looked away from her, his gaze finding the floor in between them.

"He won't make it." Isabelle dropped her own gaze, an ache settling in her chest as she cried. Garrus stepped forward and brushed the back of his finger down her cheek. She looked up at him. "Outside of this room, don't cry. Not yet."

"What?"

"Until he is gone, don't give a hint as to what has happened."

"But-"

"Our position is very delicate right now... I don't want the councilor coming here because rumors fly around before my father is even dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am his successor. Right now, no one can give orders, because the line between who is in charge and who is not is very blurry right now."

Isabelle gave him a nod as she tried to understand what he meant.

"What should I do?"

"Prepare yourself for a lot of change."

"What will you have to do?"

"In terms of taking his place? A lot."

"I'm behind you, you know that."

"You have responsibilities too, Isabelle."

She knit her eyebrows at him and shook her head.

"I-"

"We'll go over things later... Now really isn't the time."

She nodded at him.

"I agree."

Her gaze wandered past her husband, her eyes landing on the turian in the bed for a short moment before Garrus got her attention again.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"Will you go get Saren and Nihlus?"

"What do I tell them?"

"Tell them I need their help."

Isabelle gave him a nod before he pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you." she said. "I..."

"Save it for later." he replied, letting go of her. "I don't want to think about it."

She nodded again and turned away from him to walk towards the door. She took a deep breath to calm her emotions before wiping her tears and stepping outside.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing over there?"<p>

"Watching the sun set."

"Why?"

"Because it's beautiful."

"It's the sun." he stated dryly.

"It's beautiful."

Saren let out a sigh as he got off the bed. He walked over to the balcony and stood next to Kate. He glanced over at her, seeing the glint of metal between her fingers. She had been toying with his brother's insignia all day, for a reason unknown to him. He didn't question her. He just let her do what she pleased with it. He looked out at the sky for a short moment before he shrugged.

"It just looks bright to me." he said finally.

"You've never just stopped to see the colors?"

"No."

"I'm color blind."

She looked over to him, but he didn't look at her in return. He simply watched the sky as she had been doing the whole time.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't know."

"I realize that."

"Were you born that way?"

"No." he replied. "But it's been that way for the majority of my life."

"How did it happen?"

Saren lowered his head as he placed his hands on the railing of the balcony, laughing lightly before he shook his head at himself.

"Funny story..."

"Yeah?" Kate said with a slight smile.

"I got into a fight with my brother."

Kate gave him a small nod.

"I thought you said you two were close."

"We were. But all siblings fight at times."

"Serious enough to blind you?"

"You would have to understand Des." Saren sighed.

Kate watched as Saren stared at the ground below the balcony for a long moment. She looked down to her hands, turning the small token in her fingers slowly. He hadn't wanted his brother's insignia, and she understood why, but she was unsure of what to do with the thing. So she carried it with her and in a small way unbeknownst to her, she took comfort in it. She looked over to him again before she leaned her elbows on the railing too.

"What were you fighting about?"

"It's hard to explain." Kate nodded again, looking up to the sky with a silent sigh. Saren turned around and leaned his back against the railing as he looked over at her, catching her attention again. "Do you realize how long it has been since I've spoken about my brother?"

"Yes."

"Do you also realize how difficult it is to do it?"

"Yes."

Kate gently placed a hand on top of his before looking back up at him again. He inched closer to her as if the gesture was comforting to him, though his face wore a hard expression. He sighed after a moment.

"Desolas was... different. He could dream. I ran a lot of tests on him. One day he got fed up with it and didn't want to do it anymore... We started to argue. It got physical. He had tackled me. I hit my head pretty hard. I was out for a bit. My eyesight had been damaged."

"What did your parents think?"

Saren let out a laugh, which caused Kate to smile.

"Parents..." he scoffed. "The only time they ever paid attention to us was when our father wanted to beat on us."

Kate knit her eyebrows.

"What?"

Saren looked down at her.

"You've never heard of such a thing?"

"I have, I just never thought a lord of Seruvia would do it."

"My family wasn't brought up here, we came from Cipritine. My father was hated, and my mother was ten times worse behind closed doors. We were pretty much free to do as we wished when we were younger."

"So they didn't care that you were injured that badly?"

"Desolas got a beating out of it." Saren said with a growl.

It made sense to Kate that Saren and his brother were abused as kids. He had to have gained his lack of anger control from someone. Still, she felt sympathy for him and she moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry."

They both looked out to the sky again as it darkened quickly, the sun meeting it's end as Menae's light began to cast itself over the surface of Palaven. Saren let out another sigh.

"Come on." he said, taking her hand in his own and stepping back into their room.

"What?" she asked as she followed his lead.

"Let's lay down."

Kate simply smirked as they sat down on the bed together. He caught it and tilted his head at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"There must be something, I didn't tell a joke."

Kate gave a short laugh before she shook her head.

"You've never cared about us going to sleep at the same time."

"Yes, well... There have been changes from both of us lately."

"True."

"Why are you complaining?"

"I'm not. Just pointing it out."

"Hush, human."

Kate rolled her eyes as he laid down next to where she sat and she slowly did the same. She looked over to him as he offered her a spot in his arms. She gave him a small smile and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest plate and letting out a long sigh.

"Goodnight."

Saren stared up at the dark ceiling above them.

"Night." he replied.

It still felt odd to him, to have this human woman beside him, to pretend to have a working marriage with her. Her soft body against him was so foreign and yet, it was a nice change. He lowered his browplates at himself as he laid silently in the darkness, wondering why he thought it was so nice. Why did he enjoy the change? He surely didn't love her, at least, not in the way he knew he could love someone else. Perhaps he would never love her in that way, perhaps he didn't have the capacity to. He wasn't sure if he should feel bad about it, though he didn't regardless of what he should or should not feel. He wondered if she had any expectations of him, if she desired him to feel something for her. Then again, she was doing the same exact thing he was. They were making the most out of everything. Weren't they?

Saren felt the cold of the Palaven air rush over his plates from the balcony window, causing Kate to shift slightly in his arms. He caught the scent of her hair and closed his eyes, his hand wandering up her side. His talons caused her to shift again as she let out a small laugh.

"Stop it." she said with a light tone.

"Sorry."

"It tickles when you do that."

"I see."

Kate looked up at him with a small smile that he could hardly see in the dark before she laid her head back down. Saren reached up to her head and carefully sheathed his fingers within her hair. He loved the feeling of the soft strands running across his fingers. She leaned into his touch and let out a small, almost inaudible groan.

"Why do you do that?"

Saren let out a small sigh and closed his eyes.

"Why do you ask questions?"

"I would think you find hair strange."

"I don't know it's purpose but I find it... Pleasing to touch."

Kate looked up at him through the darkness for a moment before she laid her head down once again, running her hand down his chest. He jumped when her fingers found the soft skin on his waist.

"Stop that." he said.

Kate let out a laugh that made him smile.

"Ticklish?"

"Sensitive."

She slowly moved her fingers across his stomach, causing him to close his eyes. He told himself not to allow her to do this to him. _Don't let her get to you_, he thought. _Don't let her get under your skin_. He let out a slight growl as she drug her nails across his skin. His plating threatened to shift.

"Stop."

Kate looked up at him again, her hand becoming still as she tried to see his face through the darkness.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." he said with struggle in his tone.

"Did I hurt you?"

Saren couldn't help but to let out a scoff.

"Please." he said with a grunt. "You just don't want to start what you're unknowingly starting."

To his surprise, Kate didn't move away from him. She simply rubbed her hand across his chest before speaking again.

"I see what you're saying."

"No. You really don't."

Saren let go of Kate's hair as she sat up. She moved over top of him, putting her hands on his face and bringing her lips down to his own. Again, he was surprised. She moved her lips with his, her tongue exploring his mouth, the taste of her pleasing to him. His hands moved up her thighs, finding her hips and squeezing harshly. She let out a ragged groan as she pushed her hands into his chest to get him to stop. He growled, pulling away from her kiss.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"Shut up." she said before silencing him with another kiss.

He growled again as he raked his talons down her thighs. She grabbed one of his arms and squeezed hard, trying to get him to stop. He pulled away from her again.

"So be it." he said, grabbing her wrists and rolling her over to her back. He pinned her arms above her head. She stared up at him, and though she could barely see, he saw every expression her face wore, her heart beating fast in her chest. He let her hear his growl as he lowered his face closer to hers. "Scared?"

"No."

"Your heart is beating awful quick to not be afraid."

Kate let out a few quick breaths before she shook her head.

"Fear isn't the only thing that raises a heart rate."

"No?" he said suggestively, his tongue tracing up her neck.

Kate shuddered.

"Excitement does it too."

Saren let out a sigh as his plating threatened to shift again. He kissed her, taking possession of her mouth dominantly as she strained to break free of the grip he had on her wrists. He knew she wanted to challenge him, and he knew he would win if she tried. But he didn't want to hurt her, nor to make the experience between them about domination. So he adjusted himself and held her wrists together in one hand and let his other wander down her side. She shuddered a few times before he reached her waist. Like it was an instinct, her leg came up to rest on his hip and his hand cupped her backside. Kate tried getting a hand free once more and Saren let go, feeling both of her hands brush over his shoulders before they trailed up his neck and rested on his face.

Saren dug his talons into her hip and she hissed in pain. He pressed his forehead to hers for a short moment before she dug her own nails into one of his shoulders. He growled, kissing her again as he pushed his hips against hers. Kate moaned into his mouth before her head fell back. He smiled slightly at how responsive she was to his touch. He shook off the need to feel proud of himself before he let his tongue trail up her throat. He felt her fingers on the base of his fringe and his plating shifted, a purr replacing the growl that had been in his chest.

"What was that?" Kate whispered.

Saren snapped out of whatever haze her tiny fingers had sucked him into, looking at her face.

"What?" he said. A knock on the door sounded throughout the room. Saren was out of the bed and on his feet with a gun in his hand in no time at all. Kate watched as he stalked towards the door, as if he was listening for any voices on the other side. He looked back to her, nodding to the darkest corner of their room. "Crouch down right there."

Kate did as she was told and got out of the bed to hide in the darkness. Saren opened the door slowly, then relaxed as he saw Isabelle standing there, her face telling him she was quite sorry to be knocking on his door.

"Isabelle?"

"Forgive me, Lord-"

"Are you alright?"

Isabelle looked up into the icy blue eyes that looked at her so intensely before giving him a nod.

"Yes."

"What can I do for you? It's late."

"Garrus sent me."

"Why didn't he come himself?"

"I can explain it when we are in a more private area."

Saren glanced back to where he knew Kate was still hidden in their room before looking to Isabelle again.

"It must be serious if he has you knocking on my door."

"It is."

"Then I will go with you on trust in Garrus."

"Thank you."

Saren looked back to Kate again, who stood up to try and hear what was going on.

"I will be back soon."

"Alright."

"Do not leave this room."

Saren hoped Kate heard the warning in his tone and took it as a sign that something was wrong, rather than him trying to order her around. She gave him a nod, and he took that as proof that she understood.

"Alright." she repeated.

Saren tossed on a shirt quickly before leaving the room, Isabelle walking silently beside him.

"I trust that I am leaving my wife alone and unprotected in bed for a good reason, Isabelle." he said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Isabelle tried with all of her strength to hold back the smile that threatened her face as she glanced over to meet his gaze.

"Trust that I would not call you away from your bed without my husband ordering me to do so."

"It's not my bed that needs protecting if someone gets stupid and tries attacking this palace."

Isabelle smiled over at him and he looked away from her.

"I take it the advice I gave you worked after all?"

Saren looked around, as if to ensure the hallway was empty before giving her a nod.

"We're trying." Saren attempted to make a turn down the hall to where Isabelle and Garrus' room was. He stopped and turned to face her when she didn't follow. "What's wrong?"

"I need to get Lord Kryik as well."

Saren let out a groan.

"Oh Nihlus will love this."

"Garrus told me to."

"Why?"

Isabelle gave him a look that begged him not to force an answer out of her. Saren tilted his head at her.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes."

"Is someone else dead?"

"Not yet."

Isabelle saw something in Saren change before he nodded down the hallway opposite them.

"Nihlus is this way." he said, turning from her to lead the way.

"You believe me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I have to."

"I'm human, you don't have to believe anything I-"

"Listen to me, human." Saren said with a bit more emphasis on the last word. "I don't much care for your kind but you are Garrus' wife. I don't trust many people, but I do trust Garrus. That means I have to trust you. Don't question my loyalty to your house or I will not extend this courtesy to you again."

Isabelle stared at him, unsure of what to say. She simply nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"Is someone dead?"

Isabelle's lip quivered as she thought of her father in-law. She averted her eyes from the turian. Saren reached out to touch her face, tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes again. Isabelle would have been surprised that he was touching her if she wasn't so consumed with the thoughts of her father dying on the other side of the palace.

"Don't cry out here." he told her softly. "Wait until you are alone again. Don't let others see your weakness."

Isabelle knew that he could tell what was happening, and somehow, his words made sense to her. She nodded, blinking one last time to rid her tears from her eyes before she wiped them away.

"Let us go." she said, her voice still shaky.

"Let's."

* * *

><p>"Can we talk about it yet?"<p>

Nihlus looked over to the human who laid next to him. Miranda looked at him curiously, a small smile on her face as he rolled his eyes at her.

"No."

"I think we should."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, I feel like it's something I should know about."

"Why is that, exactly?"

"Seeing as you've called out for her more than once during our erotic sessions, I would like to know who she is."

Nihlus let out a long sigh as he rubbed his face.

"I have apologized every single time."

"You know I don't care, Ni." Miranda said with a soft tone. "I just thought that maybe since I'm the only one you've got, you might want to talk about it."

"She's gone. There's nothing really to talk about."

"You loved her."

Nihlus looked over to her again before shaking his head.

"No I didn't."

"Don't be so proud."

"I didn't-"

"Ni." He stared at her for a long moment before she shrugged at him. "You have lied to yourself, and every single one of your friends. Even Saren and Garrus-"

"Why would I tell them anything?"

"You act like nothing is wrong. You act like you're perfectly fine and you're not." Again he stared, and again she shrugged. "Why not take comfort in the fact that I am the one person that your feelings are safe with?"

Nihlus weighed her words for a long moment before he looked away from her. He let out another sigh.

"You already know how I feel about her. Why do you need me to talk about it?"

"Why do you keep saying her name?"

Nihlus felt himself growing hot under her gaze. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"I figured that was obvious."

"How long were you two together?"

"We weren't together, necessarily... We hooked up once."

"Once was good enough to have you saying her name sixteen years later?"

Nihlus laughed at her.

"It was a hell of a night."

"Nihlus." she said with an irritable tone.

His smile faded and he looked away from her again.

"We hooked up a few times. They were few and far in between... Very few and very far between. But it happened."

"So how did having sex with her a few times turn into loving her so much that you can hardly talk about it?"

"Miranda, what do you want to hear?"

"An honest answer. You're always so happy and carefree. I know why. It's your way of covering things up."

"As if I need to hide it from someone?"

Miranda scoffed at him.

"You're just in denial."

He watched her sink down into the bed, knowing she was frustrated with the conversation. He reached out for her, touching her arm to get her attention. She looked over at him.

"Her name was Solana."

"I knew that part."

"She's Garrus' sister."

"I knew that too."

"She was killed in the war."

"I assumed so."

Nihlus narrowed his eyes at her.

"So what is it that you want me to tell you?"

"How did hooking up with her once or twice turn into loving her?"

"I was friends with Garrus. That's how I met her. She was... Stuck up. I was young and naïve and... A typical boy... I kept trying to talk her into sleeping with me and she kept blowing me off. Through trying to convince her, we became friends. She was my best friend, before she left. I grew to care for her."

Miranda watched him speak of his previous lover before she shifted beside him.

"Did she care for you in return?"

"I don't know..."

"Well she ended up letting you have what you wanted."

"Yeah..."

"She cared."

Nihlus stared at her for a long moment before he raised a browplate at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Why was she stuck up? Why did she not want to sleep with you the first time you asked?"

"She didn't want anyone. She thought she was better off, or so she always said."

"Then she had to have cared."

"Or she stopped thinking that way."

"That too."

Nihlus shook his head, looking over to her with another sigh.

"Are you finished asking questions?"

"I'm still quite curious about the fine details."

He rolled over to his side in order to put his hand on her face.

"Stop talking about her." he said before he brought his lips down to hers.

He hated the way his chest tightened at the thought of Solana Vakarian actually caring about him in the same way that he had care about her. He hated how his throat went dry as he spoke about her. He poured every emotion he had into kissing his wife, his hands on her waist firmly. Miranda's hands were on him quickly, their tongues meeting as Nihlus eagerly shoved the thoughts of Solana from his mind.

* * *

><p>Isabelle followed Saren down the hallway, keeping her mind from the issue at hand by watching the way his feet moved on the ground. She ran into him when he stopped in front of her and he looked back with somewhat of a scowl.<p>

"Wait here."

"What?"

"Trust me, I'm saving you from mental scarring."

Isabelle knit her eyebrows as he walked forward a few more paces to stop in front of the door that she guessed was Nihlus' room.

Saren heard the noises behind the door and he was suddenly grateful that humans had lesser hearing abilities than turians, as Isabelle stood clueless a few feet away. He pounded on the door.

"Ah, shit."

Saren smiled at the sound of Nihlus' voice and the rushed footsteps to get to the door before it opened.

"Evening." Saren said.

"What do you want?" Nihlus sighed.

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"I said so."

"Listen, just cuz you're not getting laid doesn't mean you have to come bug me in the middle of the night."

"Nihlus, get your clothes on now. Garrus needs us."

Nihlus lowered his browplates, then glanced back into his room for a brief second before looking back to Saren.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Give me a minute." Nihlus sighed.

The door closed and Saren looked over to Isabelle, who shook her head with a smile.

"I guess she wasn't kidding."

"What?"

"Miranda told me that they got along pretty well. I didn't realize it was _that_ well."

"Nihlus knows how to talk people into things. He can be... Persuasive."

The door opened again and Nihlus stepped out, giving Saren an irritated look.

"This had better be good." he said before looking over to see Isabelle. "Uh oh."

"She was told to come get us."

Nihlus glanced over to Saren, then back to Isabelle again.

"Is Garrus alright?"

"She's not talking to me either." Saren replied before she could say anything. "Let's just go and we'll see for ourselves."

"I agree."

Isabelle led them, silence enveloping them as the long walk through the palace began.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!**

**I have went back and replaced the first five chapters, to edit some happenings. I added in a scene or two about Nihlus and Miranda, just to give an idea of where they are. I have plans for them, they just don't start happening until later, but I did put some info out there for you guys to go off of regarding their relationship status. I also fixed some things that went on between Saren and Kate. Hopefully it doesn't cause that much of a stir for you guys. It's nothing huge.**

**I hope you guys enjoy, thanks for the support.**

* * *

><p>Nihlus stared at the ground as the silence began putting him to sleep. He was waiting for Garrus to say something. To tell Saren and himself what he wanted them to do in the situation. What were they supposed to do? Nihlus shifted his eyes up to Garrus, who sat at the small round table in the very large room that his father was resting in. He saw the blank expression on the other turian's face. He recognized the pain all too well. It was the same exact expression that he had worn when he lost his mother. And his sister. Nihlus looked away from him then. He shook his head. He struggled to remember her face. To remember what her voice sounded like. He wished he could remember what she smelt like. What she tasted like... He shamed himself for letting a thought of that nature enter his mind in a time like this, but how could he not? He closed his eyes, desperately trying to remember anything he could about her. His mandibles flared into a smile at the memory of her.<p>

"_You're pathetic, Nihlus. When are you going to give up?"_

"_When are you?"_

"_I'm never going to stop telling you no."_

"_One day you will."_

"_No. I won't."_

"_Why don't you want me?"_

"_Why would I?"_

"_It'll be fun."_

"_You're pathetic."_

"_I know. You tell me every day."_

"_Then quit."_

"_I can't."_

"_Then learn."_

"_Just let me have a night with you, Sol. I'll stop bothering you about it."_

Nihlus remembered the way she rolled her eyes at him, the way she let out a short sigh before she folded her arms across her chest.

"_I'll fool around with you. But I am not sleeping with you."_

"_Fool around, huh?"_

He remembered what it was like the first time she had kissed him. She wasn't like other girls. She never had been. Nihlus knew that her hesitance towards him was what drew him to her in the first place. He remembered the way she shook underneath him when they laid down to do whatever she would let him get away with. Nihlus winced at the memory as it continued on in his head.

"_Ok, stop."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I think you've had enough."_

"_All you've done is hype me up."_

"_I let you touch me."_

"_Let me touch you without clothes blocking my path."_

"_No."_

"_I'm not going to hurt you."_

"_Nihlus-"_

"_Sol, it's ok."_

Nihlus' heart hammered in his chest as he remembered how the fear had completely taken over her features. Her beautiful plated face... He blinked in a weak attempt to rid the image of her from his brain.

"_Nihlus..."_

"_Trust me."_

"_No, you'll just stop talking to me afterwards."_

"_Is that really what you're so scared of? I won't stop talking to you, I promise."_

"_It's the only reason you talk to me now..."_

"_That's a lie."_

"_Is it?"_

Again Nihlus winced at the memory. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he recalled the way he kissed her. The first tender kiss he'd ever had with someone. He let out a sigh as he tried shaking the memory, but then the thought of what happened after that specific kiss played in his head. He shivered at the thought of how she writhed underneath him for the first time, how her soft, flangey voice called out for him, how his name sounded in that desirable tone. He closed his eyes and shook the memory away, looking around at both of his friends in silence. Saren was clearly lost in his own thoughts, as was Garrus. Nihlus wondered if they were trying to think of a solution to their problem or not. He felt bad for a short moment as he realized that he had not been focused on the task at hand. A part of him silently blamed his wife for putting such distracting thoughts into his head. The other part of him blamed the turian from his past for being so damn reckless that he only had faint memories to recall her by.

Garrus looked over as he heard his wife sniffle from where she sat at the side of his father's bed. It killed him to see her so upset. He knew that his father wasn't going to survive, though it seemed he was putting up a decent fight. Isabelle, though, seemed to have hope. Or she wasn't accustomed to loss. He imagined it was a bit of both that kept her at his father's side, as if he'd wake up from his coma and ask her to get something for him. She'd been sitting there for at least three hours now, though, and Tactus hadn't moved once. Garrus watched her wipe the fresh tears from her face as he let out a sigh.

"What do you want to do?"

He looked over to Saren, who had his arms folded across his chest as he leaned up against the wall.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"There are a lot of things that need to be decided upon."

"I realize who is in charge of Seruvia is a bit of a question at the moment..."

"You are his successor. People will answer to you."

"They could argue a technicality if he's still breathing."

"Garrus, your father is a respected leader. He's a damn good emperor. People will follow you."

"Do you have my back?"

"You shouldn't need to ask."

Garrus looked over to Nihlus, who shook his head.

"Don't even try asking me."

Garrus laughed lightly as he nodded at them.

"Thank you."

"What about her?" Nihlus asked.

The three of them looked over at Isabelle, who was oblivious to their conversation.

"She seems to be taking this hard." Saren commented.

"She's never experienced loss like this."

"Humans." he grunted. "They're so soft."

"That's the best part about them." Nihlus said with a suggestive tone.

Garrus laughed while Saren gave him an unamused look.

"You are ridiculous."

"It's a gift."

"I'm going to take her back to our room. She needs to sleep." Garrus said, looking over at his wife.

"We all do." Saren replied, rubbing his face.

"Agreed." Nihlus said.

"The sun will be up in a couple hours." Garrus noted as he looked past them, to the window. "We should call for a meeting tomorrow. The lords need to know about what is going on."

"Is she going to be ready to take on her own duties?"

"Let me worry about her." Garrus replied. "In the meantime, you two should warn your own wives of what is happening. If I have your loyalty, I don't want anyone to be surprised going into that meeting. If they look surprised, it makes it look like I don't trust your wives. We need to at least appear to trust eachother."

"I agree." Nihlus said.

"It's a good thing our wives all get along then." Saren commented.

"That it is." Garrus replied. "Get some rest, friends. Thank you for your time."

"Sleep well Garrus." Nihlus said as he walked past him.

Saren did the same, giving Garrus a clap on the shoulder beforehand.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Garrus gave him a nod before the two of them left the room. Isabelle was looking up at him when he looked across the room to her. She didn't move from her chair. He walked towards her silently, not looking to the bed that she sat next to.

"Hey."

"Are they going to sleep for the night?"

"Yes."

"Are you going too?"

"Yes."

"Should I stay here?"

Garrus shook his head at her.

"No. You're going to come to bed with me." he said with a soft tone, touching her face gently.

Isabelle shook her head slightly.

"Someone should stay with him." she said with a quiver in her voice.

"Isabelle, you need to sleep. Staying here won't make a difference. We have responsibilities to worry about."

"I don't know how you can think like that. He is your father."

Garrus put his forehead to hers.

"Don't think I don't mourn. But I have to keep my mind clear. I... We have a palace to take care of."

Isabelle nodded, glancing back to Tactus for a moment before getting to her feet. Garrus put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her to the door.

"Are you sure we should leave him?"

Garrus nuzzled against her as they stopped at the door.

"I love your heart. But you can't heal him by sitting in here all night. You know that."

"I do."

"Let's go."

Isabelle walked with him, leaving the room behind reluctantly to gain some rest in her own. She remembered what Saren and Garrus had both said about not crying where people could see and she quickly gained some composure. Garrus was silent as they walked, and she wondered what he was thinking, though she was quite sure that he was dealing with things in his own way. She wondered if this was how he dealt with his mother's death, or his sister's. Being quiet, focusing on other things, taking on other responsibilities to distract himself. He stopped her suddenly, pushing her against the wall as he put a finger up to his mouth before she could ask what he was doing. She gave him a nod, knowing he could hear something that she could not. He quietly walked, styaing close to the wall, listening to the faint voices around the corner and lowering his browplates as they spoke. He grabbed Isabelle's arm and looked back to her.

"Follow behind me. Bow your head, like you've been yelled at."

"What-"

"Isabelle..."

She nodded at him, holding her hands together in front of her and bowing her head at him. Garrus led her around the corner, the both of them seeing two human maids talking quietly together. They stopped at the sight of them, silence falling in the hallway as Garrus looked from one to the other. Isabelle kept her head down.

"Evening, ladies." Garrus said.

"Good evening, my lord."

Isabelle looked up, a scowl on your face.

"He is not your lord." she said.

Garrus looked back at her slightly, a growl in his chest. Isabelle bowed her head again, trying to remain in character. Garrus looked back to the humans, his growl dissipating.

"I apologize, sir."

"It is no worry." he replied, watching the other maid fidget nervously before he looked back to the other curiously. "I would ask, though, where are your lords?"

"Sir?"

"Maids aren't allowed to wander the palace at night without the company of a lord or lady of the palace. Where are your lords?"

"We had heard word of your father and thought it best to help if we could."

Garrus nodded for a moment, looking from one human to the other before waving a hand at them.

"That won't be necessary. Everything is fine. Thank you ladies. You may return to your rooms."

"Thank you sir."

Isabelle glanced up to see them walking the opposite way before Garrus turned back to her and walked down the hallway. Isabelle followed for a little ways before looking over to his face. She didn't see any emotion there. She cleared her throat.

"Do you normally take your anger out on maids?"

Garrus let out a short laugh before he shook his head at her.

"No."

Isabelle waited for him to say something more but when he didn't, she shrugged her shoulders.

"So just tonight then?"

"Isabelle, what did I say about not saying too much in public?"

Isabelle nodded and continued to walk next to him in silence. He would tell her in due time. For now, they made the long trek across the palace. She idly wondered why the infirmary was so far away from the rest of the rooms in the palace. It was probably for the best though, as who was in the infirmary could remain a secret if need be. In this case, it definitely needed to be.

* * *

><p>Saren quietly shut the door behind him as he let out a silent sigh. He looked over to the large bed, seeing the small woman laying there, seeing the soft rise and fall of her body as she breathed. He walked over to her side of the bed, sitting down as he watched her for a moment. He wondered if she was dreaming. If she was, what did she see? Saren carefully brushed a strand of hair from her face, causing her to stir a little. She placed her hand on his and let out a grunt.<p>

"You're back." she said with a tired voice, keeping her eyes closed.

"I am."

"Is everything alright?"

"No." he replied. She opened her eyes now, looking up at him. "I will explain in the morning. I need to sleep."

"Then come to bed."

Saren smiled as she rolled onto her back and stretched herself out. He leaned down over her and gently pushed his lips to hers for a moment before pulling away and laying down beside her. Kate watched him until he held his arm out for her. She moved closer to him, laying her head down on his chest and closing her eyes. She fell asleep quickly beside him, and Saren was not far behind her.

It seemed like no sooner had he closed his eyes that he had opened them again, the sun shining into their room brightly. He groaned and rolled over, causing Kate to stir.

"Are you going to tell me what is happening?" Saren groaned again, keeping his back to Kate as she sat up. He felt her leave the bed and he hoped she would stop trying to talk to him for a while longer. He heard her feet as they lightly hit the ground, then a small laugh. "I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Hush, human."

"Don't start with the human thing."

"Then hush."

"What time was it when you came back last night?"

Saren sighed, not looking at her still.

"Late."

"Clearly."

"Please stop asking me questions."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you sleepy?" she teased.

"If I've ever wanted to kill a human, now would be the most opportune time."

Kate laughed at him before throwing something at him. He pulled the shirt that had landed on him off and let it fall to the floor.

"I'm getting in the shower. How about you get up?"

"I don't want to shower with you right now."

"I wasn't offering." Kate scoffed. "I meant that you have things to do today."

Saren rolled over after she was silent for a moment. He sat up slowly, rubbing his face before looking over to where she stood. He stared at her as she stood with her back to him, her bare skin showing off to him as she adjusted the water in the shower. He spotted the area on her hip where his talons had dug her the previous night. Two scarlet gashes marked her there. His plating threatened to shift and he looked away quickly, rubbing his face once more.

"Uh... What do you mean, things to do?" he said as he tried clearing his head.

"I assume you do. Something happened to keep you up all night last night." she replied, and by the muffled sound of her voice, he could tell she was in the shower now.

Saren looked over at the shower door, seeing her blurred outline. He let out a sigh, cursing himself for even looking in the first place.

"Yes, we have a meeting to go to."

"Are you going to tell me why?"

"Take your shower first." Saren replied, getting to his feet. He felt the exhaustion washing over him as he walked over to his closet to retrieve some clothes. "It requires your close attention and me being awake to have patience enough to explain it."

"You say that like I'm a child that won't understand."

"It's politics..."

"That's boring."

Saren laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I would tend to agree. I was never much of a politician myself."

"Yet you are a lord of Seruvia."

"I wasn't supposed to be."

"Oh. Right."

Saren walked over to the balcony, looking down at the children Kate had mentioned she had seen before. They played, pretending to fight eachother before one of them got hurt and cried while the other attempted to console him. Saren smiled, remembering the countless amount of times where his own brother would do the same to him when they were that age. He soon caught the scent of the artificial ocean that Kate normally washed herself in and he guessed she was now out of the shower.

"So how color blind are you exactly?"

Saren rolled his eyes before he turned around to see her wrapped in a towel, her hair darker than it usually was as it held onto the water that she had doused it in. He walked over to sit at the small table in their room before he let out a sigh and looked over at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm curious. There are several different types of color blindness. Do you see gray? Or certain colors?"

Saren squinted at her and folded his arms over his chest.

"How is it you know anything about medical conditions?"

"I had a relative who was blind."

"Full blindness and color blindness are different."

"I'm aware."

Saren knew she would continue to dance around the question he had asked so he decided to give up.

"I can see some things."

"What color is my hair?"

Again he looked over the dark hair she had, but he shook his head.

"Brown." he said with a shrug.

"Do you know that or are you guessing?"

"I mostly guess at colors. I wasn't born color blind. I know colors. I simply no longer see them."

"So you see gray then."

"I can see the color green. Most shades of red. Nothing else."

"But you can recognize certain shades of other colors?"

"Precisely."

"Do you know the color of my eyes?"

"Green."

"How do you know if you're guessing correctly?" she asked as she dried her hair.

"I don't."

"That must be frustrating."

"Why should it be? What difference does it make if your eyes are brown or green or blue? They are eyes. I can still see, regardless of what pigment they are."

"Good point." she replied, flipping her hair to the other side of her shoulders to continue drying it further. "What about whites and blacks? Is everything gray to you?"

Saren leaned his elbows on the table and rubbed his face.

"No. Things are more... Dull, than gray. It's not like one of those old time vids that you see where there is no color to the frame. Things are simply dull and you cannot make out the colors. Except most of the time I can because I was not born blind."

Kate nodded at him as she thought it over.

"Interesting."

"Why are you asking me these things?"

"I'm curious."

"Finding something to pity? Or to tease?"

"Again, you talk to me like I'm a child." she sighed. "I'm not going to bully you. I've seen what you can do in retaliation."

Saren felt the pain of the insult rush through him. He looked away from her, trying not to get angry over it. She had a point and he knew it. His anger problems were not unknown to him. He heard her walk across the room and he kept his eyes away from her so she could get dressed.

"I'm sorry." he said calmly.

"Me too." she replied.

"I don't understand why you are curious about my vision."

"Like I said, I had a relative that was blind."

"That is different."

"Saren, stop being difficult." Kate said. "If you don't want me asking questions, tell me to stop."

"I'm simply not used to questions."

"It's not like you've never had a woman that concerned herself with you."

"That..." he let out a sigh. "Is different."

He felt her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She sat down across from him, her wet hair hanging over one of her shoulders.

"How so?"

"I don't know."

"Did she not care?"

"She cared." he said. "It happened a long time ago. She never needed to ask questions. She was there."

"Just because she was there doesn't mean she knows what you see."

"She never had reason to ask."

"I guess I'm more curious about vision than she is then."

"The question was why."

Kate shrugged.

"It simply interests me."

"What do you see?" Saren asked.

"I can see colors."

"Have you ever wondered if different species see different things? Maybe my purple is your green."

Kate smiled at the thought.

"Perhaps."

"Now you have me wondering about meaningless things such as vision."

"You don't have to be so intensely serious all the time, you know."

Saren looked over her, his eyes wandering to her shoulder, which the dress she wore did not cover, seeing his teeth marks scarred on her skin.

"It is my nature." he replied, looking back up to her face.

"Have you always been like that?"

"I suppose."

"Ever just relax?"

"Now you sound like my brother."

Kate smiled.

"I apologize."

"He and Nyreen both always wanted Ara and I to not worry about things so much."

"So she's as intense as you then, huh?"

"Not so much anymore."

"Then she has a tolerance level."

"I guess you could say that."

Kate looked away from him for a moment, refraining from asking the next question that had threatened to leave her mouth. Saren tilted his head at her.

"What?"

"Just wondering how you are handling her being married now."

Saren gave her a shrug.

"I don't think you realize how long she and I have known that day would come. I've had plenty of time to handle it."

"I guess that makes sense." Kate replied. Saren saw something in her change as silence fell over them for a moment. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest again and not taking his eyes off of her. She looked at him again. "What?"

"What does it matter to you?"

He saw her struggle for an answer before she shrugged in return.

"I'm just asking."

"What does it matter if I worry about her?"

Again she shrugged.

"It doesn't. It's your right."

He could tell she was getting upset, that she was trying to back off from the topic. Saren shook his head.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying. What is there to lie about?"

"You don't want me to think about her."

Kate knit her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"I don't care if you spend every second of the rest of your days thinking about her."

"Lies."

"If you're so egotistical to think that I'm so madly in love with you that I'm jealous of your thoughts of her then so be it." Kate stood, attempting to walk away before Saren stood and grabbed her wrist. She tried pulling away from his grip but he pulled her closer instead, his hands finding her face to pull her into a kiss. She tensed up for a moment before he wrapped an arm around her back. She kissed him in return, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her tongue meeting his, her heart pounding in her chest. For a moment, they lost themselves, but he then felt her hands on his chest and she pushed him away gently, their eyes meeting eachother. She shook her head. "Why are you doing that?"

"Why are you complaining?"

"Don't deflect questions with questions. Why are you doing that?"

"How can you believe I am thinking of her when I am with you?"

Kate seemed to wince as she tried finding words to answer him.

"How can I not?" she whispered.

"You think my mind is on her when I kiss you like that?"

Then, he saw the tears forming in her eyes as she backed away from him.

"What are you looking for Saren?"

"Answers."

"I don't have them."

"Neither do I."

"Maybe we should take some time then. To prevent further questions from coming up."

She walked towards the door. Saren shook his head, but didn't know what else to say to get her to stop. He growled.

"Stop." She didn't. "I order you to stop."

"Order all you like, Saren." Kate snapped, looking back at him. "You know I won't listen."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

Saren watched her leave, unsure of what he felt as he was left alone in the silence. He closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh as he sat down on the bed. He knew he was bad at this type of thing. He didn't mean to upset her. He didn't want to make her feel like she needed to leave. He could tell from her responses that she did care about his thoughts on his previous mate. But Ara had been married for nearly two months now, and they had had time to prepare for it beforehand. It wasn't anything new. He had promised Kate he wouldn't be so hard on her anymore. He had been trying to make it work with her, and through that, he had started to care. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she was trying too. He could hear the jealousy in her voice at the mention of his thoughts on Ara. He just didn't understand it. Why be jealous? He was married to Kate, not Ara. He shook his head. Women were too complicated.

* * *

><p>"We have a meeting to go to."<p>

"Why?"

"It's... A long story."

"Is it something I should know?"

"Yes."

"Well now is as good a time as any."

Nihlus looked over to Miranda as she dressed herself. He continued buckling up his boot as he tried to find the right words.

"Well, there has been an... incident."

"I can see that, you're putting on armor."

"Someone poisoned the emperor."

Miranda stopped to look at him, blinking a few times before she tilted her head.

"I'm sorry?"

"We were in the infirmary all night. It's a slow process apparently." Miranda shook her head, hardly able to keep her mouth from lulling open. Nihlus looked over at her. "I know, it's a bit of a shock."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shock?!" she said. "You don't say."

"Listen, Garrus is calling a meeting to tell the other lords. Saren and myself are the only ones that know."

"Why are you telling me?"

"To avoid the shock at the meeting. We have to look like a unit going in there. Garrus doesn't want the other lords to question his superiority."

"Understood." she replied, going back to dressing herself.

"I need you to follow my lead in there. If you have questions I'll answer them later."

Miranda nodded at him.

"Of course."

"You got my back?" he asked, handing her one of his guns.

She gave him a smirk and took it from him.

"Always."

He smiled in return, watching her hide it underneath her dress, attaching it to the small leg holster there.

"Let's go."

"Right behind you."

"I'd rather be behind you."

Miranda shook her head with a smile.

"You may follow me if you wish, but I think the other lords would find it strange that your slave leads you rather than you leading me."

"Ask me if I care about what the other lords think of what I do with my slave."

Miranda shook her head again as he walked over to the door. She followed him with a humored look, the pair of them ready to see what Garrus would say in this meeting.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?"<p>

Garrus looked over to his wife, who stood in a pale pink dress, the blue markings on her face popping beautifully in contrast to the color. He smiled at her, but shook his head.

"Come here."

Isabelle smiled before walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she returned the hug happily.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No." he sighed.

"I'm sorry." she replied, making him look at her. "I wish this wasn't happening to you again."

"That's not what I'm concerned about." he told her, putting a hand to her face. "I love you."

"And I you." she said, knitting her eyebrows. "What is this about?"

"You have made a good wife. Don't doubt that. Ever."

"Garrus, what is this about?"

"Something is about to happen. Something... Bad."

"What?"

"We've been infiltrated."

Isabelle took his hand from her face, looking at him seriously now.

"You know who poisoned him." she stated.

"Not specifically. But I know what is happening."

"Then what?"

"Those maids... They weren't from around here."

"They seemed to lack proper manners."

"No one had been told other than Saren and Nihlus, about my father's condition, save for the nurse tending to him all night. They knew."

"So they are humans wishing to kill us? Why didn't you kill them last night?"

"I don't believe they are alone."

"Then you believe they were sent here."

"Yes."

"By who?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

Garrus touched her face again, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Because I don't know if they are going to try hurting you. If I'm next, I want you to be prepared."

"I won't let them hurt you." Isabelle said sternly.

Garrus pulled away from her, a small smile flaring on his mandibles.

"They will kill me before I let them get to you."

Isabelle shook her head.

"I don't want to worry."

"Don't. Nothing is going to harm you as long as I am breathing. Do you understand that?"

Isabelle nodded at him before he kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm scared, Garrus."

"Trust me, Isabelle."

"I do."

"Then do not be afraid."

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"I have told my brothers. I will not tell the other lords. It will cause an uproar."

"What about Saren and Nihlus?"

Garrus shook his head.

"They'll figure it out. They're smarter than you think they are."

"They are your friends. You should warn them."

"Perhaps." Garrus said. "For now, we should go to the meeting."

"I follow your lead."

Garrus walked to the door, Isabelle holding onto his arm as they left the comfort of their room.

* * *

><p>"Well that was an interesting meeting."<p>

"You say that after every meeting."

"It's sarcasm, Saren, you'll learn it eventually."

"Thank you, Nihlus, I'm reassured that I have to learn something from you."

"You let me know if you learn anything from him at all." Garrus scoffed.

Saren and Garrus laughed shortly as the three of them remained sitting in the board room after the rest of the lords had gone.

"Why are we staying?" Saren asked.

"I need to speak with you two." Garrus replied.

"Should they leave?" Nihlus said, glancing at the three women that remained near their husbands.

Garrus shook his head.

"I've already spoken to Isabelle about this. She... suggested, that I share with you two."

"Is it something our own wives should hear?" Saren asked.

"I believe the six of us should be on the same page." Garrus explained. "Once my father stops breathing Isabelle will be in charge of all the humans in Seruvia. She will need allies and more importantly, help. Since she is closest to your wives, they may as well be brought into the loop."

"House Kandros is going to love this." Nihlus commented.

"House Kandros doesn't get a say." Saren replied. "Lord Adaius is not one of the ten lords."

"He wasn't particularly happy at the meeting today."

"I could tell."

"It's probably just you that pisses him off."

Saren shook his head at him.

"Or you."

"I'm not the one who fucked his daughter forever and a day."

"No, you just piss everyone off."

"There's a difference between pissing someone off and annoying someone, Saren. Nihlus is just annoying." Garrus said with a humored tone.

He and Saren laughed as Nihlus leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Look at him pout."

"You both can fuck off."

"That's fuck off 'sir', thank you." Garrus said.

"Can you just tell us what you want to tell us?"

Garrus let out a sigh.

"Gentleman, we have infiltrators in our palace."

He looked between the two of them for a moment before Nihlus let out a long sigh.

"Great."

"How do you know?" Saren asked.

Garrus told them about the maids they had seen in the hallway the previous night.

"Maybe they were really just trying to help." Nihlus said with a shrug.

"They knew things. They knew something was happening. They lacked the proper... Manners." Garrus replied. He looked over to Saren, who stared down at the table. Garrus sighed. "Thoughts?"

Saren looked up at Garrus with a slight glare, biting back the growl that rose in his throat.

"Looks like those humans aren't quite finished with their little war."

"I can't say that for certain. Don't go on any killing sprees."

"As soon as word of this gets out, the lords will want every human in here killed." Nihlus said.

"That's not up to them."

"Cipritine can overthrow your word, Garrus." Saren told him. "If they don't, the councilor will. The humans aren't just ours. They're slaves to every race."

"Then we don't let this get out." Garrus replied in the same aggravated tone that Saren held.

"You would protect these humans over your turian brothers?"

"I will protect the ones I care about regardless of their race."

"As much as the thought of more war annoys me, I would tend to agree with him." Nihlus said, looking over to Saren.

"You would."

"These humans are friend to us, regardless of the relationship you have with your own wife. You can speak for yourself about wanting to kill every human here. I wouldn't side with the lords who thought that way."

"Neither would I." Saren bit back. "I just want a solution to the problem."

"Right now there is no problem... Not yet anyways... I just wanted you four to be aware." Garrus said.

"What good will they do knowing this?" Saren asked.

"Maybe teach her how to defend herself, Saren, so that she might have a chance fighting her own kind if they decide to attack us."

"Wait, you said it was two women..." Nihlus said with a laugh. "We're talking like they can fight or something. An unarmed human against an armed turian? I don't think so..."

"I'm more curious as to where the hell they came from." Saren said.

Isabelle stepped closer to Garrus, grabbing their attention.

"The one, she was on the shuttle that I came in on. I remember."

"She wasn't claimed for a turian when she came in on that shuttle?"

Isabelle tried remembering the woman, but she shook her head.

"She wasn't in the showers with us."

"So she slipped away from the group somehow..." Garrus concluded.

"How could she slip away from the group with so many armed turians around?" Miranda asked.

"There was only one guarding us when we were in the showers." Isabelle said.

"Well. He's fired." Nihlus said with a laugh.

"I think you all should be on your guard." Garrus advised. "I wouldn't trust your maids with anything anymore."

"I never did in the first place." Saren replied.

"I have a maid?" Nihlus said.

The three of them laughed lightly as they got up from their seats.

"Stay safe, my friends."

* * *

><p>"So how does it work?"<p>

Saren looked over to see Kate, who had been sitting at the table in their room for the better portion of their night, staring at the pistol that sat there. He shifted his weight, moving away from the balcony window to get a better view of the gun.

"Talking to me again?" he said flatly.

"How does it work?" she repeated.

"That is the same pistol you threatened me with." he stated.

"You honestly think I know how to use it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You were pretty convincing."

"You're smarter than that."

He shook his head as he sat down across from her.

"Not so much." he replied, looking at her. "I pissed you off pretty good."

She looked away from him, biting her lip for a moment before she shook her head.

"You didn't piss me off..." she said. "I was just frustrated."

He looked down at the gun on the table for a moment before he grabbed it.

"It's a carnifex. Push this to eject the heat sink." he said, showing her how to unload it. "Push the mag up. Pull it back. You're ready to go."

"Do you think there is going to be a war?"

Saren sat the gun back down and shrugged his shoulders.

"Garrus seems pretty... Alert."

"His father is dying. I would be too."

"True, though Garrus is no stranger to death. He knows how to handle it." Kate shrugged at him now, getting to her feet to look out of the balcony. Saren noticed how tense she was. "You are still angry."

She looked over to him, shrugging again.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked. "In time you'll throw me to the wolves, and I'll be dead like the rest of my people."

Saren lowered his browplates and got to his feet. She turned herself to him, dropping her arms from their folded position across her chest as if she was ready for him to strike out at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"Do you forget that I am in the same room so easily when you talk to your friends? I was there for the entire conversation about siding with turians over humans."

"I simply asked Garrus if he would side with his human over his entire race."

"You wouldn't need to ask that if you were planning to do the same."

"I would not leave you to the mercy of the turian soldiers."

"I wouldn't think you'd let them kill me. You've been waiting for your chance."

"I have a chance every night that you are sleeping next to me. If I wanted you dead, you would be."

"Because it's inconvenient for you right now."

"I don't want to kill you."

"Because of her."

Saren let out a growl. He reached out for her, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against the wall. She let out a grunt as her back hit and he put a hand to her throat. She trembled for but a moment as they stared into eachother's eyes.

"I don't love her."

Kate showed no emotion on her face, but he saw the tears forming in her eyes like they did earlier that day. Saren attempted to gain control over his growl, as he didn't want his anger to get the best of him. She swallowed underneath his hand.

"I don't believe you."

Saren sighed, letting go of her shoulder and her neck to lean forward, his forehead pressing to hers gently. Kate closed her eyes, but not before looking at his face as he shared the gesture with her. His growl had been replaced with a low rumble in his chest and his hands wandered down her arms gently. He felt the shiver run through her as her skin bumped up.

"I don't give a damn if you believe me or not." he whispered. "I know what I feel."

"What do you feel?" she whispered in return.

Saren found himself biting his tongue, and instead of speaking, his lips found hers. She kissed him back for a short moment before a knock sounded on the door. Saren pulled away from her, a part of him thinking about ignoring it. Kate waited for him to make a move, and he backed away from her after another two knocks sounded. He let out a sigh.

"I don't suppose you're expecting company." he said, turning towards the door.

"No." she replied, clearing her throat after hearing how hoarse it had become.

Saren opened the door to see the familiar blonde-haired woman in front of him. He scowled at her.

"What is it, Isabelle?"

"I need your wife."

Saren glanced back at Kate before he shook his head at Isabelle.

"No."

"It's important."

"How so?"

Isabelle didn't take her eyes from his. She took a moment, seeming to keep composure on an emotion Saren had not yet picked up.

"He's dead."

Saren took his eyes off of her for a moment, nodding at the ground before looking back up at her.

"Where is Garrus?"

"Still with him."

"Why do you need my wife?"

"I need her help with something. I find myself in need of advice, being the one that commands the humans now." she said calmly.

Saren stepped off to the side, looking back to Kate, who waited for him to say something.

"Isabelle needs you."

"I will stay if you want me to."

"It's fine for you to go." he replied. He looked back over to Isabelle. "Just... Don't keep her all night."

"I promise." Isabelle said with a smile.

Kate walked over to them, stopping next to Saren, whom she gave an awkward smile.

"I'll be back." He gave her a nod before she followed Isabelle out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Isabelle linked her arm with Kate's. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute."

"No, explain now." Kate said, stopping.

"Please trust me Kate."

Kate glanced back to the door that her husband stood behind before looking back to Isabelle and giving her a small nod.

"Ok." They were silent until Isabelle turned them down a hallway and opened the only door there. Kate knit her eyebrows at the sight of the other eight ladies of Seruvia standing there. Miranda stepped forward at the sight of the other two. "What the hell is going on?"

"They're coming." Isabelle replied, walking over to the window and looking out of it cautiously.

"Who is?"

"The humans." Miranda answered.

"How do you know?"

"The emperor is dead." Isabelle said. "Garrus got word of an unidentified ship in the area."

"Why are we all gathered up here in this room?!" Kate shouted. "We are safer with our husbands, who know how to fight!"

"You are with me because I am in command of you." Isabelle shouted in return. "I don't trust Saren to keep you safe, just like I don't trust several of the other lords to keep them safe."

"I trust Saren!" Kate yelled, turning around to leave the room.

"The door won't open. Only I know the code." Isabelle said.

Kate turned back to her, a glare on her face.

"I want to be with my husband."

"He doesn't give a damn about you Kate. Just because he has a gun and knows how to shoot humans doesn't mean you're safe there."

"You don't know a thing about him or what he would do." Kate said with venom in her voice as she stepped towards Isabelle.

"I am protecting you." she said in turn.

"Both of you knock it off." Miranda spoke up. "One thing all of our husbands would do is work together. So let's do that at the very least."

Isabelle held up her hand to silence them, looking back out the window before she let out a gasp.

"They're here." she said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!**

**I have another chapter for you guys. Thank you for the nice reviews that you guys left. I appreciate the feedback and the support.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A number of screams rang out in the small room the ten ladies of Seruvia hid in as gun shots rang out outside of the palace walls. The women all sat together, huddled in the corner, waiting for the fighting to stop, for the invading humans to turn back and leave Seruvia alone.<p>

"Why would Garrus tell you to hide us in here?" Kate asked, looking over at Isabelle.

She shook her head slowly before looking over to Kate.

"He didn't."

"What?"

"I told him I was going to tell Saren and Nihlus about the shuttle in Palaven's parameter."

"Why didn't you?"

"I have a job. It is to protect every woman in this room. So far it has worked."

"And now we don't know who is dead and who is still fighting."

"The turian military is quite large." Isabelle assured her. "The fighting should be over soon."

"We shouldn't be hiding, we should be out there fighting." Kate replied with a shake of her head.

"Since when are you trained to handle soldiers?" Isabelle asked. Kate looked away from her, fighting back the tears that threatened her eyes. Isabelle reached out for her, rubbing her arm. "We will be ok. We just have to wait until the fighting is over."

A knock rang out on the large door, causing all ten of the women to look up at it in surprise. Isabelle stood up, trying not to allow her fear to get the best of her.

"Garrus?" she called out, her voice shaky.

"Open the door."

The voice she heard did not belong to her husband. It lacked the typical turian flange. Isabelle shook her head to herself as Kate and Miranda stood up beside her.

"He's human." Miranda murmured.

"Don't open it." Kate said quietly.

"I'm not opening that door for anyone that is not a lord of Seruvia." Isabelle called out.

"Open up!" the man yelled from the other side of the door, pounding on it again.

"Get down." Isabelle told her two friends.

They did as she said, and she followed their actions by squatting down in the corner with the rest of the women. The man banged on the door again.

"You have three seconds to unlock this door."

"We are not coming out without our lords."

"One!"

"They're coming in here whether we like it or not." Kate said to her.

"Two!"

"I will not be ordered around by some human." Isabelle replied sternly.

"Three!"

There was a loud bang outside of the door, and then there was pounding on the other side. Isabelle stood again, and the rest of the women followed her actions.

"Are we going to resist them?" Miranda asked.

"Let me do the talking. If they want a fight, fight. Don't let them kill you without one."

"This is going to be brutal." Kate said with a sad tone.

"We don't have a choice." Isabelle replied.

With a few more loud bands on the door, it finally gave in to reveal the human soldiers on the other side. The man gave his men a signal and they lowered their guns.

"What is your name?" he asked, looking at Isabelle. She remained silent, only staring at him with as much of a glare as she could before he raised his gun at her. Kate stepped in front of her, but Isabelle moved her back to her original spot beside her. The man seemed to be growing impatient. "What is your name?"

"There are ten of them, sir." one of his men said.

"Take them."

The man giving orders walked away, leaving his men to apprehend the ladies of Seruvia. They grabbed at them, but the ladies fought against them in return. Kate threw her fist at the man who tried grabbing her, effectively hitting him in the jaw before he hit her back. Miranda stayed close to Isabelle, doing little to resist the men who grabbed her arms, only focusing on protecting the blonde woman next to her. Isabelle, though, did not resist at all. She let the two men grab her arms and she walked with them silently. Miranda followed her lead and did the same, though Kate struggled still.

They were led out of the room, seeing the damage that had been done to the palace. Isabelle fought back tears at the sight of the dead people lying on the floor. Turians, human maids, it was all the same to her. Her own maid, Sarah, sat up against the wall, her lifeless eyes staring off to the ground, blood staining her dress and her hands as they sat in her lap. Isabelle's lip quivered as a tear escaped. She kept herself from crying as best as she could, not allowing the soldiers to see how much it effected her to see her people dead. Still, she saw no sign of any turian she knew. Not one of the lords were in the hall they passed through. Isabelle took what little comfort she could from that knowledge as they led her outside.

She was surprised to see how many soldiers were outside. Her heart jumped at the sight of the turians on the other side of the wall of humans.

"They're alive." Miranda said over the noise.

"Saren!" Kate yelled. "Saren!"

The soldiers who had a hold of her rushed her along as she yelled for her husband. Isabelle could see him and her own husband fighting to get past the soldiers who held shields to block their attacks. For a brief, fraction of a moment, Isabelle locked eyes with Garrus, and she knew then that everything was about to change. She struggled against her captors temporarily, looking away from her husband to see a shuttle waiting for them. She stopped, swinging her arms and kicking her feet, but she couldn't escape their grasp. She knew the rest of the women who followed her were fighting back too. She could hear Kate screaming for Saren still, she could hear Miranda yelling at the man who pushed her forward when she wanted to stay in place. Then, a shot rang out, and they all stopped. Isabelle turned in time to see one of the ladies drop to the ground. Isabelle's mouth lulled open and silence fell over the rest of the women as an uproar sounded from where the turians were being herded on the other side of the soldiers. The man who held the gun then looked over to Isabelle, pointing it at her now.

"Get in the shuttle. Or I will shoot another."

Isabelle stared at him for a moment before she turned towards the shuttle. The noise from the turians grew louder, but Isabelle continued on until she reached the door and climbed up into the vehicle. Kate and Miranda were right behind her, helping the rest of the women into the shuttle. Several soldiers followed, the last of them to get on being the man who killed one of them. He stepped towards Isabelle, Kate and Miranda taking a step closer to her as well as the three of them glared up at him. He didn't take his eyes from Isabelle.

"You in charge?"

"Yes." she replied in a somber tone.

"You'd do well to tell your women to listen. Or I will kill more."

"Why don't you kill us all right now and get it over with?"

"I have orders."

"So do I." she bit back.

"Yeah." he said. "Keeping them under control. You take orders from me now."

"You will not command any lady of Seruvia."

"I just did." he said before turning away from her to talk to the pilot.

Isabelle glanced over to Miranda and Kate.

"What now?" Miranda asked.

"Our lords are alive. We will wait for them to send a fleet." Isabelle replied.

"You think those soldiers are going to just leave now that we're being taken hostage?" Kate said.

"No." Isabelle replied. "I don't think those soldiers stand a chance now that we are hostages."

* * *

><p>After what felt like several hours, the shuttle came to a halt, parking on the ground gently. Isabelle, who had remained standing after all of the ladies had decided to sit down, looked over to the soldier who had threatened her before as he left the pilot's side. He walked over to her, a hard look set on his face.<p>

"We need you to put these bags on your heads."

"Why?"

"Because those are my orders."

"How can I trust you won't put another bullet in someone once we do what you ask?"

"Put them on or I will kill another."

Isabelle glanced down to Kate and Miranda, who got to their feet in response. Kate folded her arms across her chest.

"We aren't doing a damn thing until you tell us where we are." she said.

The man looked over at her for a moment. Isabelle watched as she challenged the soldier before he turned on her, his fist colliding with her cheek. Isabelle fell to the ground from the surprise of the force.

"Touch her again and I will blow your face off."

Isabelle felt gentle hands helping her up as she heard Miranda's lethal tone. Kate helped her up and Isabelle was confused at the sight before her. The soldier held his hands up as Miranda pointed a pistol at him.

"I'm not sure you know what you're doing, Ms...?"

"I assure you I do know what I'm doing." Miranda replied. "If you touch her again, I will shoot you."

"I don't think you have enough bullets in that handgun to kill every soldier you will see in our station."

"What station is that?"

"I can't tell you. I was ordered to bring you here. That's all."

"Were you ordered to kill Diana too?!" Miranda yelled.

"Listen. I-"

"No you listen." she replied. "You turn this shuttle around and let us go back to our husbands."

"I can't do that."

"You're going to."  
>"No. I'm not."<p>

"Then take us to the station." Isabelle said. "But I am not ordering my people to go in blindly. Not after what you've done to them already."

"I need the gun if I am taking you in there."

"She keeps the gun." Isabelle said with a shake of her head. "You have plenty. We get one."

The soldier looked back to Miranda with an annoyed look.

"Fine."

"Fine by me." she said.

"Then let's go." Isabelle said.

Miranda lowered her gun and hid it back under her dress quickly, looking over to Isabelle afterwards. The soldiers turned towards the door, punching in a code to unlock it.

"Where did you get that?" Isabelle whispered.

"Nihlus gave it to me."

"Why?"

"For protection. Obviously it worked."

"Thank you."

Miranda just smiled slightly and gave her a nod as the soldier turned to them again.

"Let's go."

Isabelle led the way as they left the shuttle, a large number of soldiers joining the few that were in the shuttle to escort the nine ladies to where they needed to be. Isabelle led the way as they left the shuttle, a large number of humans on the station. There wasn't a single turian in sight. She followed the soldier in front of her, her eyes focusing on the back of his head as the humans began staring back at them. It was a long walk to wherever they were meant to go, and Isabelle couldn't keep track of all the turns they took throughout the place. Soon, they were stopped in front of a door. The soldier turned to look at Isabelle.

"Someone will be back here to give you further instructions shortly."

Isabelle stared at him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"What will happen to Seruvia?"

The man simply smirked at her before he opened the door to let them in. Isabelle led the women inside, and he shut the door behind them. The room was small. It reminded her of the showers they were forced to take on their first day in Servuia. There was one small light in the center of the room, which hardly lit anything.

"Now what?" Miranda asked.

"We wait."

"For what? For them to decide to kill us?" Kate asked. "They aren't going to keep us alive, Isabelle."

"I know."

"Then what do we do?"

"We wait until they come back. If they don't give us answers, we fight back."

"And we all are killed?"

"I would rather die than to find out what they want to do with us."

"Agreed." Miranda said.

Again they waited, and for what seemed like hours, nothing happened. Isabelle was beginning to grow restless. She rubbed her face in an attempt to rid the sleep in her eyes, knowing she needed to be awake and alert. One by one, the ladies began drifting to sleep, all of them huddled together for warmth, and quite possibly, Isabelle thought, for comfort. She heard someone clear their throat and she glanced over, seeing Kate sitting up against the wall, her face blank. Isabelle walked over to her, seeing Miranda asleep with her head on Kate's shoulder. Isabelle sat down beside the dark-haired woman, seeing tear streaks down her face.

"Don't be afraid, Kate." Isabelle said softly. "We'll get out of here."

Kate looked over to her, blinking to allow more tears to fall down her face.

"I'm not afraid."

Isabelle stared into the sad, green eyes that looked to her. She could see the exhaustion in them.

"What's wrong?"

Kate stared at her, blinking a few more times before she cleared her throat again.

"I..." She bit at her bottom lip, wiping the tears from her cheek. "I should have stayed with him."

"You could be dead right now if you had."

"I'd rather be dead with him than to be here without him... He could be dead. We could be prisoners for the rest of our lives."

Isabelle rubbed Kate's arm soothingly, shaking her head at her.

"What happened between you two?"

Kate closed her eyes, shifting her head to look away from Isabelle. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We just... Stopped fighting each other."

"It happened somehow." Isabelle said with a smile.

Kate smiled, looking over to Isabelle again.

"I'm sorry but I cannot discuss my lord's private life with you."

Isabelle laughed with her for a brief moment before Kate was saddened again.

"He just... Changed."

"He told me he wanted to stop making life so hard for you."

"He did." Kate said with a nod. "He started controlling his anger. Then... He started doing things... A hug here, a kiss there. He wanted to hold me at night. He told me that he didn't care about Ara anymore."

Isabelle smiled at her, though Kate didn't smile in return.

"Isn't that good?" Isabelle asked.

"Is it supposed to be?"

"Why would it be bad?"

"He hated me. He couldn't stand me for so long. And now... Now he nuzzles against me and... He does that purr thing."

"Kate... That is very significant."

"But he hated me."

"He doesn't hate you now. Things change."

"But should they? Maybe it was better that he hated me and loved someone else behind everyone's back."

Isabelle shook her head.

"That's not true." Kate shook her head now, new tears forming in her eyes again. "What are you scared of Kate?"

She laughed lightly at Isabelle.

"I'm scared that I'm reading into his actions too much. That I feel more than him."

"So what if you do? You can't help who you love, Kate." Isabelle watched her for a moment. She tilted her head at her. "Do you love him?"

Kate stared back at her for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak again.

"It doesn't matter now... They could be dead for all we know."

There was a knock on the door that caused them to jump, effectively waking Miranda. Another knock woke the other women in the room. A crackle came over the speakers on the ceiling in the room and a voice rang out.

"Lady Vakarian, may I come in?"

Isabelle felt eyes on her as she thought over the man's request. She looked up at the speaker.

"You may."

The door opened after she granted him permission. It was a different man from the one that led them to the room in the first place. He walked over, stopping in front of Isabelle. He gave her a nice bow.

"Lady Vakarian, would you mind coming with me please?"

"No. I will not leave these women to the generous care of your men."

"I give you my word, they will not be harmed."

"You will forgive me while I say that your word does not mean a thing to me, sir."

"I understand that m'am." he said before giving the men behind him a nod. They dropped their guns on the ground and slid them across the floor to Isabelle's feet. "They can keep those for protection while you are away. You can lock this door with a code we don't know if you want to."

"How do you know my name?"

"I don't know your name, m'am."

"You know that I am a Vakarian."

"I know you are the Empress because the three of you are sitting separate from the rest of them. That leads me to believe you are either a Vakarian, a Kryik, or an Arterius." He glanced from Kate to Miranda. "She is barefaced, so she is the Arterius. I know she is the Kryik because she wears white paint. That leaves you to be the Vakarian. The blue is also a giveaway. No one else's is quite like it."

Isabelle was unsure if his knowledge of her people was supposed to impress her or not, but it did scare her. She raised her chin slightly.

"Why do you need me to come alone?"

"You are the Empress. My business is with you."

"Then why take all of us hostage?"

"I can explain everything elsewhere."

Isabelle looked back at Kate and Miranda, who both nodded at her in return.

"Go get some answers." Kate whispered.

"See what has become of our home." Miranda added.

"Stay safe."

Kate and Miranda picked up the guns that had been given to them. Miranda checked it quickly before switching with Kate to check that one too. She looked back up at Isabelle.

"We're good here."

Isabelle looked back to the tall man and nodded.

"I will follow you."

He led her outside, the light nearly blinding her as it hit her face.

"Would you like to set the code on the door?"

"You will have to forgive me, I cannot read or write." she lied.

"Very well." he said, shutting the door and locking it. "I was hoping we could walk together, rather than you following behind me with my men towing you along."

Isabelle glanced over at the soldiers before she gave him a nod.

"As you wish."

"Thank you." he said, stepping forward as she did the same, the both of them walking across what looked like a canal to Isabelle.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." he said loudly before he lowered his voice to her. "Not here."

Isabelle wasn't sure that she trusted whoever the man was. She walked beside him still, the both of them coming to a stop at a metallic door that hissed open after he placed his hand on the sensor pad. He told his men to stay outside, and he and Isabelle proceeded into what she now realized was his office. He gestured toward a chair in front of his desk before he sat down in his own. Isabelle sat down silently.

"You must have a lot of questions." he said.

"Must I?"

"I would if I were in your shoes."

"But you are not."

"I am not your enemy, m'am. I assure you."

"You took us from our homes. From our husbands, our friends, unwillingly. Your men killed one of the ten ladies of Seruvia. He struck me, and lady Arterius was harmed as well. I am eager to hear how you are not my enemy, sir."

The man took a deep breath as he leaned his elbows on his desk.

"My name is John Shepard. I'm the commander on this station."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? Is your knowledge of my people and your manners supposed to make me listen to everything you say?"

"I have knowledge about your people because I have been watching them and studying their ways so that I knew what I was dealing with when you were brought here. I extend manners to you because you are a lady. You are an Empress and you deserve that respect. You have been treated like a slave for long enough, wouldn't you say?"

"Study us? Watch us? Through your spies?"

"Through several different ways."

"Why?"

"I was given orders to kill the lords and ladies of Seruvia. Cipritine is next."

Isabelle felt her throat tighten. She shook her head.

"Why?" she asked again, her voice strained as she held back her tears.

"The alliance navy isn't as dead as your slavers seem to think it is. My chain of command wants the turians dead. They want our people to be released, to be free."

"If they want us to be free then why would they kill the ladies of Seruvia?"

"They deemed the ladies lost to our cause, because you weren't like the rest of the slaves."

"Your men stormed into that palace and killed just as many slaves as they did turians."

"My men will be punished for a lot of things they did while they were on Palaven, I assure you of that."

"Nothing will bring back lady Qui'in."

"I know."

"Why did you want us to be kept alive?"

"Because I believe that you are just as much slaves as any other human on Palaven, if not more."

"You are wrong, Commander. We are not slaves. We are ladies of noble houses in Seruvia."

"Were you taken unwillingly?"

"No. I volunteered."

"Can all of your women say the same?"

"No."

"Perhaps you aren't able to accurately speak for them."

"I am their Empress and I do speak for them."

"Inaccurately."

Isabelle watched him for a moment before she let out a short sigh.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm sure you are wondering what has become of your palace."

"Indeed."

Shepard gestured to a monitor on his desk. Isabelle stared at it after he flipped it on to reveal several different viewpoints of the Seruvian palace.

"Your lords have been cleaning up. They burned most of the bodies. Buried a few of the important ones."

"How many lords still live?"

"All of them."

Isabelle looked over to the commander, her face stern.

"Do not lie to me."

"Your Emperor is alive."

"And what of the others? Lord Kryik? Lord Arterius?"

"Both alive, as well as the other seven you haven't named off."

Isabelle averted her eyes back to the screen as the emotions whirled inside of her. A sudden realization hit her hard.

"You killed my father." she bit out.

"I am sorry for your loss." he replied. "That wasn't my call."

Isabelle looked over to him again. He looked sympathetic, but she was unsure how sorry he truly was.

"He was a good man." she said.

"I know."

"No you don't."

"Not nearly as well as you, I'm sure of it. But I had the opportunity of meeting him once... He spared my life on the battlefield. I was much younger then."

"He never fought in the war."

"Maybe you don't know as much as you think you do." Isabelle watched as he stood up to look out of his window. He looked back over to her, waving his hand at her. "Come learn."

Isabelle stood, walking over to his side as she looked down to where he was looking. Her mouth lulled open at the sight down in what looked like a market plaza below them.

"How did they get here?"

"Humans reached Palaven in a push back during the war. That was how the turians won. Most of the human soldiers retreated, but a lot were taken as prisoners of war. If you think the humans didn't do the same to them when they were on our planet, you are wrong."

Isabelle watched the large number of female turians walking around in the plaza, following humans, both male and female.

"Why free us if you have slaves of your own?"

"We don't hold them hostage like the turians do to you." Isabelle looked over to him. "They are free here. They are paid for what they do and they are not beaten or killed due to any reason the other species sees fit."

"We are not beaten. We are not killed. We are not paid but we gladly stay without money being a part of it."

"I know the reputation of those lords. You may be happy there, but like I said before, not all of your women are."

"I promise you any of those turian women would gladly go home if they found a way to."

"Are you aware of what Stockholm Syndrome is, m'am?"

"No."

"Your women will go back because that is all they know. They don't know what freedom is. They have come to like their captors, because that is their life, and it has never been anything but slavery."

Again, Isabelle shook her head at him.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"My chain of command told me to kill you. I've kept you alive to purpose a trade. Turians for humans. No more slavery."

"That is not my decision. It is the council's choice, and it would have to be put to a vote. A unanimous vote between the ten lords of Seruvia, the five lords of Cipritine, and the three councilors."

"You will be the one to purpose the idea to your husband and the other lords. If you want to be free, you will convince them."

"Have you not been listening? I don't need saving. I don't want to be rescued. I love my husband. I am his empress, and I am more than happy with that."

"Not all of your people had a choice, Mrs. Vakarian. You may have, and you may be happy with your life, but not all are. I know there are people down there that want to see Palaven again. I want to make that happen. My chain of command doesn't want that, they think killing all of the turians would be better. That being said, are you going to help me? Or are you going to stand by and do nothing, knowing they will die if you don't speak up?"

"Do not talk to me like this is all of my fault." Isabelle said.

"That is not my intention, m'am, and I apologize. This situation is time sensitive. Cipritine is next. There are a lot of lives at stake and I need to know my options for helping these innocent people that did not choose this type of life. So. Are you going to help me?"

Isabelle stared down at the people in the plaza, her heart aching as she let out a sigh. Looking over at the commander, she nodded.

"I will."

* * *

><p>"What is going on?"<p>

Isabelle looked at her friends as the door behind her shut, the lock latching on it seconds after. She glanced over to the rest of the women, who looked to her eagerly. She cleared her throat softly.

"I have been given some, information... With this information, I have made the decision to cooperate with the humans who have us held captive here. They wish to free us of slavery."

"Free us?" Miranda said. "Why would they do that?"

"A better question is how." Kate said.

"I will convince the turians to give up the legal documents that hold us under slavery. I will convince them, and the council, to release humans everywhere."

"How are you supposed to do that?" Kate asked. "You're just one person."

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"I'm guessing the man who took you for a walk has a plan." Miranda said.

"If he does, he hasn't told me yet. He did say he would retrieve us later so that we all can eat."

"Eat?" Kate questioned. "They're going to feed us, huh?"

"That's what he tells me."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Miranda asked. "What has happened in Seruvia?"

"The lords are alive." Isabelle replied. "They have cleaned up the palace... But... Cipritine is next."

Kate and Miranda glanced at eachother.

"Why are they doing this?" Miranda asked.

"To free us."

"We don't need freedom."

"Not all of us..." Isabelle said, looking around at the nine ladies. "For those of you that crave a chance to have a life outside of slavery, I will do my best to give it to you. Until then, I ask that you follow my lead. I do not know what the commander will have me do, but I will not put your best interest aside for anything. I was appointed your protector. You are all safe under my command."

"I support your decision to help them." Miranda said.

Isabelle looked over to Kate, who looked just as conflicted as Isabelle felt. Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"How can we trust them?"

"We don't have a choice."

"Oh?"

"This is the only way to get back to them, Kate." Isabelle said, taking a step closer to her. "I don't know about you, but I want to go back. I want to go home. I have to trust him."

Kate let out a sigh before she gave Isabelle a nod.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Isabelle sat with the other eight ladies lined up beside her at the long table they had been shown to for what the commander called dinner. Several of what Isabelle thought were his generals sat on his side of the table, all of them eating while Isabelle waited for Shepard to say something to her, or one of the others. He invited them for something, and Isabelle knew it. He finally looked up at her, his eyes traveling down the line of human women to see that none of them had touched their food. He looked back over to Isabelle.<p>

"Are they waiting for you to give them permission to eat?"

"No."

"They are allowed to eat."

"Do not flatter yourself. They aren't waiting for your permission either. They are waiting for their lords."

Shepard took a drink out of his glass before he leaned back in his chair.

"Why do they wait for their lords if they know they aren't here?"

"It is what they have been trained to do, and what they have been doing for the past three months that they have lived in Seruvia."

"The lords won't find out if you've eaten without permission. I promise."

Isabelle smirked at him.

"I wouldn't be much of a wife if I defy my lord's wishes simply because he is not watching. Would I?"

"You may be here for a while, Mrs. Vakarian. You may want to tell your women to eat."

"I cannot overthrow a lord's command to his slave."

"You aren't slaves anymore."

"You are the only one who thinks that way." Isabelle replied, looking down the line of women. "I authorize you all to eat, should you wish to."

More of the women started eating than those who didn't. Isabelle didn't touch her food, Miranda and Kate following her example.

"I see you three work as a team."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Not really, if I think about it. You represent the three most respected houses in Seruvia. I imagine it's what you've been taught to do."

"Is there something you brought us here for? Or were you really so generous that you wanted to share your food?"

"M'am, we need to question each of the ladies here. Each one of them needs to be alone, without influence from the others."

"You want me to let you take these women that I am meant to protect so that you may question them? What kind of questions would you have for them?"

"We want to sort out which of the women want to be set free and which of them, like you, want to be left alone."

"And what will you do if everyone wishes to be left alone?"

"We will let you go."

"What of the turian slaves you have? Will they go free?"

"No."

"You seem to be painting a complicated picture, Commander."

"We need to question these ladies. No harm will come to them. There are no right or wrong answers, they don't need to be afraid."

"They are afraid, thanks to your friend here." Isabelle said, looking to the soldier who sat next to Shepard.

"He was deeply affected by the war." Shepard said. "He lost a lot."

"You think he was the only one who lost a lot?" Kate shot back. "The turians lost plenty. More than they think, obviously, if you have turian slaves."

"And look what they do in retaliation to their loss." the soldier said with a smirk.

Isabelle stopped Kate from getting to her feet, their short conversation ending quickly.

"Both sides took heavy losses." Shepard said. "Whether one side was right to retaliate or not, is beside the point. We need to fix this. No one deserves to be a slave."

"Agreed." Isabelle replied.

"Then should we get started with the interviews tomorrow?"

"So long as you can promise me that _he_ will not be the one to ask any questions." Isabelle said, looking to the soldier beside him again.

"I promise he will be nowhere near the interrogations."

"Then I agree that we should start tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"My thoughts exactly."

"If you'll excuse me, I wish to retire for the night." Isabelle said, getting to her feet.

Kate and Miranda followed suit, the rest of the women doing the same after them.

"Cortez will escort you back to your room."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome m'am."

Isabelle watched him bow his head to her before she turned around, leading the ladies of Seruvia from the dining hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

**Here we are at Chapter 12. How do you guys feel about getting some bad guys in this story? ;P**

**This is actually the last chapter that I have already written, so it might take me longer to post chapters but I am still working on it and the next chapter is in the works. I am busy with life, of course, and I my mind has been somewhat distracted lately. But I am still going on with it and I am still planning on finishing this story.**

**I will put a warning here for events that may trigger different emotions/psychological reactions from my readers for my future chapters.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kate glanced around the small room nervously, anxiety rushing through her as the walls seemed to close in just a little at a time. She had been regretting her agreeing to Isabelle's willingness to help the commander. She had been in the small room alone for nearly three hours now. She was to be questioned. She didn't understand why the humans wanted to question her being a slave or what she thought of it. She laughed at herself in the silence. She thought her captors so different from herself, calling them human as if she was not one of them. It humored her. Still she tried remaining calm despite the anxiety within her. She tried telling herself that they would not hurt her if she simply answered their questions. After rubbing her face and taking a deep breath she convinced herself to sit in the chair that was meant for her, instead of continuing on with the relentless pacing she had been doing. She rested her hands in her lap, her eyes staring down at the small table in front of her before they traveled to the empty seat on the other side of it. She rolled her eyes to herself as she grew more impatient by the second, waiting for someone to come in and do their job. And as if her thoughts had been read, as if the people on the other side of the door could see the patience within her dwindling, the door opened behind her and the sound of boots scuffing on the floor filled her ears.<p>

"About time." she commented.

She didn't look up at the man as he tossed a folder onto the table in front of her.

"Hey Katie."

She snapped her head up to the source of the voice, her eyes widening slightly as she let out a short breath.

"Aiden?"

He gave her a warm smile that she could not return as the shock of seeing him here prevented her from extending pleasantries.

"You look good."

"I don't understand..." she breathed. "How did you get here?"

"I was recruited for the cause."

"What?"

"I was told there was a way to bring you home... I couldn't sit by and do nothing. I had to take a stand with the rest of my people."

Kate stared at him for a long while, watching him shift before he sat down across the table from her, his eyes locked on her. She refused to let the tears fall from her eyes, she refused to let him see her emotions. At least, until the anger started to settle in.

"You helped them kidnap us?"

"No. I wasn't allowed. They said I was a risk, trying to extract you."

"What do you people want from me?"

"I have to ask you some questions. Though I could fill in the blanks for you, if you prefer. I already know you want to come home."

"Home?"

"We're going to take back Earth."

Kate shook her head at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

He tilted his head at her with a smile.

"What?"

"Aiden, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm here to help, Katie, I swear I won't let them hurt you."

"You realize that the humans that took us have done just as much damage as the turians have?"

"How can you say that?"

"They took us from our home." she bit out. "They hit me, they hit our empress, they shot one of the ladies-"

"Why are you talking like that?"

Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"Like what?"

"Like some royal person."

"I'm nowhere near royalty." Kate scoffed.

"Listen, I have to ask these questions. After that I can give you an actual room, with a bed." Aiden said with a grin. "Just have to get through these questions."

Kate stared at him as his hands found the red folder on the table. She heard the click of a pen before he cleared his throat.

"I already know your name..."

"My last name is Arterius, if you didn't know."

Aiden looked at her for a moment before letting our a small laugh.

"That is a slave name."

"That would make sense, I am a slave." she said with an irritable tone.

"Katie, I know you've been through a lot in the past few months. But we aren't going to hurt you if you stop pretending to be one of them."

"I'm not pretending anything." Kate said, closing her eyes for a moment before the tears could well up within them. Aiden tried reaching out for her, but she pulled away at the sound of his movements. "Don't touch me."

"What?"

She opened her eyes to see him as she shook her head.

"I cannot be touched."

"I don't know if you realize this or not but several people have touched you since you've been here-"

"And they were all wrong to, I am a slave and will not be touched by any other than my master."

She watched him as he winced at her. He cleared his throat after a moment of silence.

"Katie-"

"You just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"I can't go back."

"You never have to go back Katie, you're safe."

"I'm not talking about Palaven, I'm talking about my past."

She couldn't tell if he was hurt or not, but she knew he wasn't happy with her response. His features twisted with confusion.

"Kate..."

"Aiden, I know you came here to help me. And I appreciate the thought, you will always be a friend to me-"

"Friend?" he questioned. "A friend?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm a lot more than just a friend to you Katie, you know that-"

"Stop calling me that." she said firmly.

He tilted his head at her.

"I've called you that since-"

"I know. But I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm not yours anymore... I have responsibilities to my people and to my house and that is the only reason I agreed to sit through these questions."

"Not mine anymore? Your house?" he questioned, letting out a scoff. "I came here to save you."

"I don't need saving."

He narrowed his eyes at her now, dropping the folder from his hands. It made a slap on the table.

"Alright. Tell me."

Kate glanced at the folder for a moment before she looked back up to him.

"Tell you what?"

"How did you get those?"

He nodded towards her arms, making her shift under his gaze. Her scars were fading, but they were still visible on her skin. She let out a sigh.

"My husband."

"Yeah? How?"

"He... He was angry..." Kate struggled to explain what her experiences with her turian husband were like to her former lover. "He grabbed me and his talons left scars."

"And you're telling me you aren't in need of saving?"

"It was a simple misunderstanding, he didn't mean for me to get hurt."

"Do you know that for a fact?"

"That was a long time ago, Aiden, it has nothing to do with now."

"Really? And what about those fresh cuts on your neck?"

Kate refrained from reaching up to touch the marks on her skin as she searched for an answer to his question. She remembered the feeling of Saren's hand on her neck. She remembered the heat of his breath on her face as she challenged his patience with her, as she questioned what he could possibly feel for her. Her thoughts drifted back to that moment where she waited for him to tell her what he felt as she refused to speak first. Her heart raced in her chest as she remembered him leaning in to kiss her, and like she was expecting him to be in front of her now, she closed her eyes at the memory. When nothing came, when there was no rough touch of his flat turian lips on her own, she let out a slight sigh. Aiden watched her closely as she seemed to recall the moment that she had gotten the cuts he had asked about and he felt the anger rising within him. She shrugged her shoulders after a long moment.

"I don't know." she said finally.

"Yeah you do."

"There is no possible way for me to explain that moment to you." she said with a quiver in her voice.

"It's not possible or you don't want to?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about him. I wasn't being hurt, just trust me on that."

"So you don't need saving huh?"

"No I don't. I am probably one of the few humans that will say that but I don't need help."

Aiden shook his head for a long while, aggravation painted on his face as he stared at the folder in front of him. Kate watched him as he tried to think of a response, or so she guessed that's what was running through his head. She stared down at her hands, silence enveloping them for a while.

* * *

><p>"Sorry it took me so long to get in here, I was busy with some other things."<p>

Miranda glanced up at the man that broke the silence that had been in the room she was in. She gave him a small smile before nodding at him.

"That's alright."

"I understand you are Mrs. Kryik?"

"And you are the commander?"

"You can call me Shepard. Most do."

"Very well."

"Can I sit?"

"Of course."

Miranda watched him as he sat down across from her, sitting the folder in his hands down on the table.

"How are you today?"

Miranda gave him a small smirk.

"Are you asking that out of obligation to care about my well-being?"

"I am asking you how you are because I genuinely want to know how you are doing today."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable here. That would be counterproductive."

Miranda glanced down at the folder before she let out a short sigh.

"I am fairly decent, given the circumstances."

"I assume you aren't happy to be here?"

"No. I'm not."

"Are you wanting to stay with your husband too?"

"I would choose to stay with him over being here, sure."

"You say that pretty lightly. Do you not really care either way?"

"I care. I just don't have the same motivations as our Empress."

"You don't love your husband then?"

"It's not like that for me, Shepard. My husband is a good man, and I care about him and his well-being."

"So you want to stay with him because he is good to you?"

"Nihlus..." Miranda caught herself and shook her head. "My lord is a good man. He is my closest companion. I have no benefits to leaving him."

"Wanting to be free doesn't mean you can't speak with him any longer."

"You say that like the turians will just let humans stay on Palaven after the slaves have been freed."

"I'm just saying that you don't have to be married to someone simply because you are good friends with them. What happens if you meet a human that you could love more than your lord?"

Miranda gave him a slight smile, a smile growing on his own face.

"Oh you think that can happen, do you?"

"Nothing is impossible, m'am."

"Well, I appreciate your advice..." She said, glancing to the folder again. "I hear you have questions for me, and I'm sure they don't involve me meeting other men."

"Indeed I do." he replied, opening the red folder. "What is your name?"

"Miranda Kryik."

"Do you know what your last name was before you were sold?"

"Lawson."

She watched the commander write down her information, her eyes unable to leave his face. She eagerly shook away the guilt as she averted her eyes from him in time for him to look back up to her with his next question.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs. Vakarian."<p>

Isabelle looked over at the sound of a voice in the room, a small smile on her face at the sight of the familiar soldier.

"Commander."

"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long."

"Are you going to ask me your questions now?"

Shepard smiled at her, giving her a single nod as he opened the folder he had brought into the room with him.

"Do you know what your name was? Before you were sold?"

"My last name was Kane."

"And your first name?"

Isabelle tilted her head at the realization that he didn't know her name. His eyes flicked up to her when the pause was longer than he had anticipated.

"My name is Isabelle."

"Isabelle Kane."

"Vakarian." she corrected.

"Right. I apologize." She watched him scribble on the piece of paper in the folder for a moment. "How old are you?"

"Thirty five."

"Are your parents alive?"

"No."

"How old is Garrus?"

Isabelle stared at him for a moment before he looked up to her again.

"Why?"

"Informational purposes."

"You have been watching my people for spirits only know how long and you don't know anything about the lords in the palace?"

The commander gave her a smile before nodding at her.

"Good point."

"So how old is he?" she asked.

"Garrus is thirty eight."

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because I need to know that if we send you back to them, you will be happy with that decision."

"If the humans are freed it won't matter. Will it?"

Again, he smiled.

"You're a quick thinker aren't you?"

"There is more to me than you may assume."

He nodded, glancing back down to his folder for a short moment before getting to his feet.

"I'd like to show you something."

Isabelle shifted in her chair before she got to her feet, standing up beside him.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Kate winced as the pain surged through her jaw. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth to clean the blood off of it before she looked up to her captor with a small smirk.<p>

"That all you got?"

The man that had escorted the ladies to the station, the one who had shot Diana, the one that Aiden kept calling Michael swung at her again, his fist colliding with her face. She clenched her eyes shut before spitting her blood to the floor.

"You can take a hit, I'll give you that much."

Kate glanced up, her eyes locking with those of her former lover, his facial expression somewhat of a mystery to her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Is this how you're going to save me Aiden? By beating me until I give it up?"

"Just tell them what they want to know Katie."

"Why? You are so loyal to humans that you treat me like a turian. Why would I tell you anything?"

"They aren't giving you any worse than what those turian bastards have."

"You know what? Keep it coming." Kate said, nodding at the man who stood between her and Aiden before she shook her head. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Katie, please... I don't want to have to keep doing this."

She narrowed her eyes again.

"How about you just come hit me yourself?"

Aiden shook his head.

"I would never put my hands on you."

"You're a coward." Kate countered.

"And you're a traitor."

"I'm loyal to my people. That's exactly why I won't tell you anything."

"We just want to know where the depot is. How far from the palace? It's a simple question."

Kate spat her blood at his boots before she glared back up at him. Aiden simply shook his head before he stepped back, letting Michael hit her again.

"Are you going to beat me to death?" she said with a grunt.

"No."

"I'm not going to talk. You'll have to kill me."

Aiden knelt down in front of her, his face inches from hers.

"We'll put you with the other 'loyal turians' who wouldn't talk." he said. "And if you think they won't kill you on sight, you're wrong."

"Then let them tear me to shreds. The information about the military depot will die with me."

Aiden glared at her before he gave his soldier a nod before straightening up again. They untied Kate from the chair that she sat in, grabbing her arms and hoisting her up to her feet. She struggled against them as they pushed her towards the door. She pulled away from Aiden as he brought a bag closer to her head, but it was no use to fight him. Her world went dark for a long while as she reluctantly walked with them. Kate hadn't cared to pay attention to the station much. She was honestly surprised that the turians hadn't found and killed every human on the station by now. She squinted as the bag was pulled off of her head before she was turned to face Aiden.

"So. You love him?"

She blinked at him.

"What?"

"Your husband. You love him?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"I thought that maybe you would want to hear the good news." he said, reaching into his pocket. She watched him take a shiny piece of metal out of his pocket before he flashed it to her. Her eyes widened at the sight of a turian insignia. "He's dead... But I suppose you would take that as bad news now."

Kate stared at him before he opened the door in front of her and pushed her in. She blinked a few times to clear the tears from her eyes as several turians stared at her intently. The door locked loudly behind her.

* * *

><p>"Where is Kate?"<p>

"What was that?"

Isabelle turned around to face the commander after her eyes scanned the room and the seven faces that stood in front of her, waiting to hear of any events that went on during the day.

"Where is Lady Arterius?" Isabelle asked him, watching as he scanned the small crowd in the room.

"They came in after you left." Miranda said, stepping forward. "They took her in for her questioning just before me. That's what they told us, anyhow."

Isabelle saw the commander's face twist into what she knew was anger before he looked back down to her.

"I want to apologize."

"What?"

"I have a soldier on this station. He used to know her. His sole purpose for joining us was to get her back from Palaven... Excuse me, I will go find her-"

"I'm going with you."

Shepard looked at her with as much patience as he could. He shook his head.

"You have to stay here."

"I promised to keep these women safe." Isabelle argued. "Your men have killed one and now taken one without your permission to do so. I will go and make sure that she comes back safely."

"I know that your position here is very delicate, Mrs. Vakarian, but if we're working together, you have to trust me. Trust that I will come back with her."

"I don't trust that your men have not harmed her."

"I won't lie to you, they probably have if she didn't tell them what they want to know. But I will bring her back here."

Isabelle glanced over to Miranda, who gave her a slight nod. Isabelle let out a short sigh before nodding at the commander.

"Then bring her back here."

* * *

><p>"What do you want, human?"<p>

"Are you here to die?"

"Death is all you'll get from us."

Kate looked around at the turians who eyed her with more hatred than she had ever witnessed in her life.

"I'm not with the humans." she said.

"You look like a human to me." one turian snarled.

"I am a turian slave. I was taken from Palaven unwillingly. The soldiers want information that I refuse to give up."

"We have slaves now?" another turian said with a laugh.

"Humans are sold and married into the houses."

"Oh really?" he said with another laugh. "So which house do you belong to then, human?"

"House Arterius."

"Oh really? How convenient."

"I'm not lying, Saren is my husband."

"Saren would never marry a human."

"He had to."

"I don't believe you." the turian growled as he stepped forward.

"Wait." another said, moving forward from the crowd.

"Don't believe her Des, they're just trying to get you to talk."

Kate looked over to the turian that had stepped forward, seeing the faded paint on his face and those piercing blue eyes that she was so familiar with.

"You're Desolas?" she asked, unable to take her eyes off of his face.

"Don't believe her Des." the turian repeated.

"You're married to Saren?"

"You're alive?" she breathed.

"Answer the question." he said with a snarl.

"Yes, I am." she said quickly.

"Prove it."

Kate reached into her pocket, pulling out one of the small tokens that she had with her. She held it up for him to see.

"I have your insignia."

She saw the anger flash across his face.

"How did you get that?"

"Nyreen."

He took a step towards her, his tall stance more than intimidating to her.

"You'd better not be lying to me."

"They think you're dead."

"I think you're a liar."

Kate pulled down her shirt to show off her marked shoulder. His eyes lingered over the scar there for a moment before they found hers again.

"She gave this to me because Saren wouldn't take it. I'm not lying to you. If I was a soldier how would I know that you were engaged to her? That you-"

"Stop." he said, his voice strained.

Kate guessed that the memory of his beloved was too painful to linger on after sixteen years of being a prisoner of war. She watched him as he stared at her.

"What's it gonna be Des?" the turian beside him asked.

"I believe her."

"What?!"

"You saw her mark. You think the humans did that to her?"

"She's a slave, she would do anything to help her own race."

Desloas looked over to her again before he shook his head.

"I can't imagine she beat herself up." he pointed out.

"They could have done that to disguise her as a hostage."

Kate watched as Desolas growled at the other turian, his stature much more intimidating than what the other was capable of. He backed down, stepping away from Desolas before he turned back to Kate.

"Where is Saren?"

Kate thought about what Aiden had said. She pulled out the other insignia from her pocket.

"Gone."

Desolas didn't look over at the token she held up. He simply nodded in acceptance before he turned his back to her, returning to his place against the wall before he slid down it. Kate waited for a small moment as the other turians seemed to disperse in the small room before she walked over to where Desolas sat on the ground. He stared at the floor blankly. She wasn't sure what to say to him. She simply sat down beside him, leaning against the wall as her fingers moved over to metal trinket that she was given. She was used to seeing it with Desolas' name on it. Now, seeing Saren's there changed a lot. She held back her tears. She wouldn't cry. She refused.

"It's a fake, you know?"

Kate looked over to the turian beside her, seeing his eyes locked on the insignia she held.

"What?"

"Let me see it." She reluctantly handed over the token, which he flipped over quickly. He ran a single talon over the metal, which cracked under the pressure. He scoffed. "It's fake."

"How do you know?"

"Let me see mine." Kate handed him the other that she had carried with her. He laughed once it was in between his fingers. "I never expected to see this again."

"How did you lose it?"

He looked up to her face, their eyes locking for a moment before he looked back down to his hands.

"I was a bit of a... handful, when I was first captured. I kept trying to escape, and trying to contact Palaven command. They knew about her from my omni tool history... They threatened to kill her..." She saw him wince for a moment before he cleared his throat. "I told them I would stop, to keep her safe. I told them that she would start looking for me without proof that I was dead... So they sent this to Palaven command. I told them to send her this..."

Kate heard the raw emotion in his voice as he spoke.

"You were determined."

He raked his talon across the metal on his insignia. It failed to weaken under his talon.

"Insignias are made with the strongest metal on Palaven... They won't melt or wear away. Those idiot soldiers should have thought that through a bit more."

Kate looked up at him as he tried handing the insignia back to her.

"It's yours." she said.

"You have it for a reason."

"I was keeping it safe until Saren was ready to have it."

"Nyreen... She's not..."

"No. She's alive."

"She didn't want it?"

Kate felt her heart sink at the desperate tone he held. She cleared her throat before she attempted to explain what had happened in his absence.

"She... Her father forced her to get married... She was very reluctant to give it to Saren on her wedding day." Desolas nodded even though Kate could see the struggle on his face. "She was crying. She didn't want to. Her father-"

"He is a horrible man. He always has been. I imagine that's why Saren isn't married to Ara."

"When the turians claimed humans as slaves, the ten lords were forced to marry humans."

"What happened to the baby?"

"Baby?"

"She should have a kid... About sixteen years old."

Kate shook her head at him.

"There isn't a child." Somehow, as if it were even possible, Kate saw Desolas' struggle increase as he processed the information he was being given. "She had a child?"

"She was pregnant when I was sent off."

"I didn't know that."

"So much has happened..."

"I can't imagine what it's like to have all of this information dropped on you."

"It's... A lot to take in."

"Saren will be happy to see that you're alive."

She saw a faint smile on Desolas' face as he nodded.

"How is my little brother?"

"Right now?" she said with a small laugh.

"How long has it been since you were taken?"

"A couple days."

"Why were they hurting you? Where are the other nine slaves?"

"They wanted information on where the military depot on Palaven is. Apparently they can't find it."

"Of course they can't." Desolas said, lowering his voice to a barely audible mumble. "It's shrouded. Not even our own scanners could pick it up. Our pilots and drivers simply know the bearing that leads them to it. It's on no map."

"Why do they want to know where it is?"

"To try finishing the war."

"Will they succeed?"

"No."

"Is the turian military that big?"

"It's huge." Kate nodded at him. He looked over to her with an expression she couldn't read. "You didn't tell them where it is?"

"No."

"You're protecting us?"

"I'm loyal to my own people. And as hard as it is to believe, the turians have shown me more loyalty than the humans have so far."

"My brother must scare you." he laughed.

"No." she laughed in return.

"He must if you're keeping your mouth shut even from so far away from the palace."

"No..." she said. "I just..."

Desolas let out a laugh that caused her to feel a bit uneasy.

"Please tell me that my dear brother fell for his human slave."

Kate shrugged at him.

"I have no idea."

"Don't waste your time trying to figure out Saren's mind. You won't figure out anything that he isn't willing to share. He's good at that."

Kate smiled at the truth in his statement.

"Right..."

"And you?" he asked. "Did you fall for your turian master?"

She gave him a weary smile. She had been reluctant to tell Saren what she felt for him, and for what she thought was a good reason too, but now, after thinking he was gone, after being told that he was dead, she found it hard to deny her feelings any longer. As she looked at this turian who was supposed to be her brother, someone that in different circumstances, she'd have learned to trust along with the turian who now held her heart, she couldn't keep the truth from him. She saw the brokeness inside of him, the same amount of turmoil that was the result of being away from the woman he loved, and she related to it. They were technically family, for what it was worth, and the way she saw it, they were stuck in here together. It wasn't like he was going to tell his brother about her feelings toward him. Why not admit it to someone? Why be so stubborn? Why deny it? Desolas didn't seem like he was all that stupid to believe her if she'd said she felt nothing for Saren.

Finally, she gave him a small nod.

"Yeah." she said. "Yeah, I did."

"Does he know that?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Well. Saren is smart, but women are not his thing." Kate laughed lightly at him. Desolas watched her for a moment, seeing the struggle on her face. He guessed that things were somewhat difficult between her and his brother. He cleared his throat after a moment. "So why don't you wear the Arterius markings?"

"Saren doesn't wear them. So I don't."

"He doesn't wear them anymore?"

"He told me that he stopped after you died... Too many people mistook him for you. He's a bit sensitive to it all."

"Spirits..."

"He said you two were close."

"Oh yeah." Desolas said, nodding at her.

His mind wandered to the memory of his brother. His eyes drifted from the human next to him as he spaced out. Kate knew his mind was suddenly distracted and she did her best to catch his attention again rather than letting him dwell on memories that would dampen his mood further.

"I bet you're just as ready to see him as he is you."

Desolas' mandibles flared into a smile before he nodded at her.

"I miss him more than I could ever express."

"We'll get home soon."

"Yeah, as soon as the turians get smart and realize we're on the other side of Palaven."

Kate tilted her head at him.

"What?"

"You didn't know that?"

"We were in that shuttle for hours."

"Ever think that they just flew around to throw you off? Where did you think you were?"

"A station in space."

"No." he scoffed. "You think the humans have ships just hiding and ready for usage after that war? We're about a thousand miles from Seruvia."

"It's only a matter of time before they find us then." Kate said.

"I've been on this station for sixteen years." Desolas reminded her. "Don't get excited yet."

Kate looked away from him as she processed this new information, her mind running crazy with future possibilities as Desolas' did the same in the silence of the room.

* * *

><p>"Why do you play with that?"<p>

Kate instinctively clutched at the insignia within her hand as she looked over to Desolas with tired eyes. She blinked as she gave him a half smile.

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "The metal is comforting."

"It's supposed to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're infused with biotics. It's meant to comfort the soldier who carries it because they are away from home and anything that is comforting. It's meant to comfort the family member it is given to after news that the soldier has been killed." He explained, looking up at the ceiling lazily. Kate nodded as she looked down to her hands, rested in her lap, opening the one that held onto the token. It glinted in the light. Again she smiled slightly before a loud alarm went off in the room. She quickly tucked the insignia into her pocket before she prepared herself to stand up, seeing the other turians shuffle to one side of the room. She felt Desolas grab her before she loocked back to him. "Stay down."

"What's happening?" she shouted over the alarm.

"It's a warning." he replied, nodding to the white line that was painted across the floor directly before the door. "If we're standing closer than five feet to that line they'll shoot us."

"Have they before?"

The alarm stopped, allowing them to quiet their voices once more. Desolas whispered to her.

"You think they're falling in line on trust that the humans wouldn't hurt us? Turians aren't scared into anything. They've shot two soldiers."

"Two dead out of sixteen years isn't bad." she whispered in return.

"We're fast learners."

Kate stared at him for a moment as a smirk flared onto his mandibles. She wondered if he had meant to make an attempt to be funny before her attention was averted once more. She watched several armed men walk into the room. She felt a wave of anger run through her at the sight of the power the humans had over the turians. It was odd to her; four months ago she would have loved to have been saved. Now, she looked at what her people were and how they treated her for not giving up such meaningless yet important information. She watched the man she used to love walk across the room to reach the spot where she sat, seeing she and Desolas were the only ones sitting among the rest of the turians. She heard a low grumble coming from Desolas as Aiden stopped and knelt down in front of them.

"I see you found a friend." he said with a slight grin. "Be careful. He'll get you into trouble with his bright escape plans..."

"Do you want something?" Kate asked.

"I wanted to come back and give you another chance to talk to me. To tell me what I need to know so I can put you somewhere a bit more... Comfortable." Aiden said, glancing over at Desolas.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well thanks Aiden, I really appreciate that." she said with a fake smile. "But I'm going to stay here with the rest of my people."

"Katie, you don't want to be in here in the next hour." he warned. "These animals get a daily reminder of why they're in here. Away from the rest of the turians."

"Are they loyal too? Did they not talk after you beat them either?"

"They are in here for different reasons." Aiden said with a shake of his head. He smirked, looking over to Desolas. "Like bluey over here. He wouldn't stop breaking out of our little station. Trying to get home. Back to whatever sorry excuse for a life he used to have."

Kate glanced over to Desolas, who smirked at Aiden's words. She shook her head as she looked back over to him.

"Leave him alone." she said firmly.

Aiden raised an eyebrow at her.

"That good of friends already?" he said with a laugh. "I don't remember you being that social, Katie."

"Just leave him alone."

"I don't remember you moving on that fast either."

Kate stared at him for a long moment as he smiled, waiting for her to respond. She tilted her head at him.

"I know where we are, Aiden. I know where this station is located." She watched his eyes focus on her intently before she grabbed his hand. He looked down to it, seeing the little token she'd given back to him. He looked back up to her face to catch the glare she wore. "I know that my husband is alive, and if you aren't far away from me when he finds me, I know you will be killed in the most painful way possible. So if I were you, I'd leave me alone."

Aiden reached out of her, carefully stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You know, something I've always loved about you Katie, is your independence. You're a fighter. I know that. You know that. But these men? They don't know that. And the more you fight, the harder they will be on you. And they will kill you. They will beat you to death." he said in a quiet voice. "Do you understand? Not even your husband can save you. He doesn't know where to look. That's why these soldiers are still here. And you will be here for a very long time if you don't cooperate."

Kate blinked at him before she shook her head again.

"If you're going to beat me to death then just do it already." she said with a shrug. "I'm not telling you anything."

Aiden let out a frustrated sigh.

"Katie, that spikey bastard doesn't deserve your loyalty! Look at what he does to you!" Aiden said, indicating to her bare arms. "He doesn't deserve your heart!"

"And you do?!"

"I deserve it more than he does!"

"Really? I don't remember the last time he tied me to a chair and beat me, Aiden!"

"No, he just tears you up and rapes you every night."

"You have no idea what you're even talking about." Kate stated firmly.

"Just..." Aiden took a moment to recollect his thoughts, pushing the jealousy as far from his mind as he could. "Tell us where the depot is."

"Go away Aiden."

"Tell us where the depot is!"

"I am not telling you anything!"

"Get up."

Kate struggled against Aiden as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. She watched Michael, the man who had helped him with her before she was put into the room walk over to them, a glare set on his face.

"Just let me kill her." he snarled.

"Yes Aiden, let him kill me." Kate said with an irritated tone.

Aiden pulled on her arm, and though Kate did not struggle against him, his grip on her arm was loosened quickly. Kate was knocked off of her balance before she looked around to see Desolas holding Aiden at gunpoint.

"Get away from her." he growled, looking past her to Michael, who gripped her arm. "Now!"

"You sure you want to do this, bluey?" Aiden rasped.

Desolas squeezed his arm tighter around him, pushing the barrel of the gun into his temple.

"Let go of her." Desolas ordered.

Michael let go of Kate's arm, allowing her to step away from him. Aiden glanced over to Kate, who stared back at him.

"What's your aim, bluey?"

"Tell your men to get out of here."

"I can't do that."

"Tell them to leave!"

"I can't-"

"Tell them-"

"Desolas!"

Kate looked over to the door as Desolas spun around, Aiden going with him.

"Shepard." Desolas said calmly.

"What's going on, Des?" the commander said, folding his arms across his chest nonchalantly.

"Your man is trying to torture her." he said with a nod in Kate's direction. "I won't let that happen."

"I understand that. How about you let him go and drop the gun? We can discuss it further afterwards."

"He leaves the room. With his men."

"I agree." said the commander, giving a nod to his own men. They moved in, replacing the men that had come in with Aiden. Desolas growled in his ear for a moment before he let go of him and dropped the gun to the ground. "Get out, Aiden. That's an order."

Kate watched him as he hesitantly left the room before Shepard stepped towards Desolas. He picked up the gun silently and handed it to one of his soldiers before he folded his arms across his chest.

"Thank you for the intervention." Desolas said.

"I was sent to get her. Her empress is worried."

"Empress?"

"It's a long story that I'm sure someone could explain to you once you are released from here."

"You know he'll be back." Desolas growled.

"I will ensure that he won't hurt her anymore."

"If I see him again I will attack him."

"Understood." Shepard agreed with a nod before looking over to Kate, who watched them interact with confusion. "If you will come with me, I will take you back to the other ladies of Seruvia."

Kate looked over to Desolas, who glanced back over to her before she shook her head at the commander.

"I want to stay here."

"I can't allow that-"

"I want to stay with my people." Kate said, raising her voice slightly.

Shepard glanced to Desolas before the commander turned to her fully.

"If you're afraid that he will be hurt-"

"I'm sure he can handle himself. I want to stay for my own reasons."

"You should go." Desolas told her.

Kate shook her head at them. Shepard sighed after a moment.

"If you stay in here I can't gurantee your safety."

"My safety was forfeit when I was taken from my husband."

The commander looked over at Desolas.

"I can promise Aiden won't come back, but I can't promise she won't be hurt. You know their daily routine with you lot."

Desolas looked over to her again.

"You should go." he repeated.

"I'm staying." she replied.

He shrugged, looking back to the commander.

"At least she's stubborn like a turian."

"No, she's stubborn like an Arterius." Shepard said with a scoff. Desolas seemed humored by this for a moment. "Make sure she's prepared like one for the routine."

"Will do."

"I'll see you soon enough."

"Right."

Kate watched them exchange nods before the commander left, his men following after him. Kate watched Desolas for a long moment before he returned to his spot on the floor, sitting up against the wall. She glanced around at the rest of the turians before she walked over to him, folding her arms across her chest.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"To what are you referring?"

"You playing nice with that soldier."

Desolas chuckled at her as she sat down next to him.

"That's the Commander. His name is Shepard. He's trying to free us."

"Free us?"

"I believe he was the one who orchestrated your capture."

"How do you just guess that?"

"Because if anyone was going to clear the record between the turians and humans, it'd be Shepard."

"Well he was the one who did it, just so you know."

"I love it when I'm right."

Kate tilted her head at him as he smiled, causing her to laugh briefly.

"I'm glad I could help make your day."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

**Well. It's been a little while since I've posted, and for that you all have my deepest apologies. Work has been busy, as I work in a Gaming store and every game in the world is coming out this month and the next. Busy, busy, busy, I swear.**

**Anyways, here is another chapter. I will update again soon. Thank you for the continued support guys.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong> _**one week ago...**_

Garrus idly wondered where his wife was as he walked down the hallway of the palace quickly. She hadn't come back to the room after he had told her to alert his closest friends that his father was now dead. He bit down the sting of the thought as he rounded the corner nearest him. He could smell the scent of her now, but he still had yet to catch a glimpse of her. He eventually gave up with a sigh, knowing he was close enough to Saren's room anyways. He would simply get him on his own. He silently hoped that tonight wasn't the night that his friend had decided to improve on things with his own wife. Garrus let out another sigh before he knocked on the door.

Saren jumped at the sound of the knock. He thought that maybe Kate had decided to come back; perhaps Isabelle didn't need her after all. No, that was stupid, and he knew it. Or was it? Yes, of course it was, Kate wouldn't knock on her own bedroom door. Saren shook his head at himself as he walked over to the door. He was much too wrapped up in the situation to use his brain, clearly. He was brought back to the world of reality as he opened the door and saw Garrus there.

"Hey." he said grimly.

"Busy?" Garrus asked.

"No. Your wife decided to steal mine..."

"You sound so disappointed, Saren." Garrus snickered.

Saren narrowed his eyes at the turian in front of him.

"Isabelle told you didn't she?"

"That you're trying to make things work? No."

Saren shook his head before he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you need?"

"Did she tell you about my father?"

"Yes, she seems to have a big mouth." Garrus laughed at his friend. Saren simply shook his head. "You and Nihlus both, now? I will be forced to find new friends soon, child."

"Yes, well, you know you'd hate life without us and our slight, occasional immaturity."

"Slight? Occasional? More like severe and frequent."

"Don't act like you don't value our friendship."

Saren laughed before he looked over to him. He noticed that Garrus masked his pain well.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Garrus said, gesturing down the hallway.

They began walking, and though he could have been wrong, Saren was almost positive that Garrus needed a drink.

"You've suffered too much loss in your lifetime."

"Loss is a part of life."

"True. But it's not an easy part of life."

"Yeah... I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead-"

They both stopped walking as the sound of gun shots sounded outside. Screams followed and Garrus and Saren pulled their guns out immediately, running for the main door. Saren stopped, grabbing Garrus' arm.

"What?"

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Our wives."

"Shit..."

Saren and Garrus took off faster towards the doors. It was strange, seeing soldiers rushing in on the palace, killing every turian they saw in the process. Garrus and Saren grabbed cover quickly.

"If there was ever a time to admit that you were right, this would be it." Saren said over the gun fire.

"I'll cash in my 'told you so' later." Garrus replied.

"Where the hell do you suppose Nihlus is?"

"I have a few guesses."

Saren snickered before Garrus nodded to him, and Saren nodded back, and in that moment they knew this was going to be one hell of a day. They both raised themselves up from their cover and began firing, praying to the spirits that their wives were safe inside the palace.

After fighting for what seemed like five simple minutes, in which the humans had made short work of rounding the turians up on one side of what looked like a wall of soldiers. Garrus gave out an aggravated grunt when his gun fired off it's last shot. Saren snickered as he let his biotics flare up and fly over to the soldiers. In the grand scheme of things, it didn't matter much to the large group that had attacked the palace. Garrus snickered in return as Saren sat back down behind their cover and let his head fall back against the wall they hid behind. He felt an irritating headache as his biotics cooled down. Garrus nudged him.

"Found Nihlus." he said with a smile.

Saren looked over to see the mentioned turian just before he knelt down beside him.

"You guys miss me?"

"Like a hole in the head." Saren snarled.

"I'm going to save you, man." Nihlus said with a smile, straightening up to get a look at the wall of humans before kneeling down again.

"May as well put that hole in my head now." Saren said towards Garrus.

He laughed briefly before he looked over the wall that provided their cover as a soldier's voice called out to the rest of them.

"Hold your fire!"

Garrus looked over to the doors of the palace to see the ten ladies being escorted out. His heart lept into his throat before he nudged Saren. He and Nihlus both looked up, taking in the sight that Garrus himself was seeing.

"What the hell is going on?"

"They're taking them." Saren growled, getting to his feet.

Garrus and Nihlus followed his lead, charging over to the wall of human soldiers, who held shields up to block their attacks.

"Saren!" Kate screamed. "Saren!"

Garrus cringed at the sound of Kate's screams. He could hear the fear in her voice, he could hear the fear in Miranda's as she yelled at the man who held onto her arm as they began to fight back against the soldiers. What bothered him the most was the lack of screams from his own wife. Isabelle struggled against the soldiers, sure, but she didn't make a sound. She looked over, finding his eyes for a moment, and he knew she was preparing herself. Those humans were going to take her, and he was powerless to stop it. He grabbed the shield in front of him, yanking it from the soldier who in turn raised his gun at him. Garrus grabbed it and disarmed him quickly before a shot rang out. He jumped, looking down at himself to see that he was unscathed before he realized the other turians were outraged by whatever had happened. He looked around in enough time to see one of the ladies, Diana, fall to the ground.

"No!"

Garrus turned his head toward the enraged turian she was married to.

"Saren, get him."

Saren didn't hesitate to grab the turian who tried to get through the soldiers, holding him back.

"Let go of me, that's my wife!"

"Lorik, she's dead-"

"Let go of me!"

"She's gone." Saren said sternly, holding him back from the soldiers.

The turian looked into Saren's eyes. Saren saw the pain that took over his features. Then he heard the shuttle doors close and he looked over to see it hovering there above the dusty ground of Palaven. He growled involuntarily at the sight, knowing his wife had a much worse fate than that of the other turian's. He braced himself for the hurt, and it came sure enough, but it was quickly replaced by anger. He let go of Lorik, the both of them lunging forward to fight the soldiers that remained on their planet. Garrus and Nihlus didn't hesitate to join in, the rest of the turians way too enraged to not fight with them. They made short work of the soldiers, who attempted to defend themselves, but failed. Garrus looked around, seeing Nihlus a few feet away from him, and Saren not far away from him. The turians all looked around at their work after the last soldier fell. Garrus watched Lorik walked towards the body of his wife, a somber look on his face as he did so. He watched as he knelt down beside her and gently picked her up. Her dark hair fell over her mocha colored face. Lorik moved her hair carefully before he stood, taking her into his arms. Garrus locked eyes with him for a short moment before he nodded towards the palace.

"We'll make sure she has a proper burial."

"I don't need your permission, Garrus."

"No... I know you don't." Garrus said with a nod. "Everyone inside. We bar the doors and contact Cipritine and the council. We're on lockdown."

The turians were silent as they walked to the door. Garrus looked up at the sky, hardly seeing the outline of the shuttle that drove off with their wives as hostages.

* * *

><p>"Where's your 'I told you so'?"<p>

Garrus blinked before he looked over to Nihlus, who stared down at the table in front of them.

"I'm not really in the mood I suppose."

"I can't say that I blame you."

Garrus glanced up at the rest of the turians who sat in the large conference room. He looked at Lorik, who hadn't said a word since they had locked themselves in the palace. Garrus bit down the aggravation that resulted from the days events.

"The council approved the lockdown. They sent word to Cipritine, though they haven't reported any sign of human soldiers yet."

"Why do I get the feeling that you knew about all of this?"

Garrus looked over to Saren, who sat back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest with a scowl painted across his features. Garrus shook his head.

"I didn't know what they were going to do-"

"You knew they were close to the palace!"

"I got word of a shuttle in our area that wasn't tagged with any known signatures. I didn't know they were human." Garrus growled.

"Use your head, you knew exactly who they were!"

"Sure, I had my hunches, but I was confident the military depot would have it handled."

"Relying on others to do your job is a fool way to start your career as our Emperor."

Garrus and Saren exchanged glares for a moment before Nihlus cleared his throat.

"What does he mean?" he asked.

Garrus looked around at the rest of the turians before he let out a sigh.

"My father is dead." he announced. "He was poisoned."

"He was poisoned and you had no idea that an unidentified shuttle were really human soldiers?!" Sidonis barked.

"Like I said, I had my hunches-"

"We deserved warning!" Haron argued.

"If we had known we might still have our wives, and one of the ten ladies wouldn't be dead right now!" Melanis commented with irritation in his tone.

"Our slaves are in the hands of human soldiers, do you honestly think they won't reveal any secrets about our military that they might know?" Oraka said with a slightly less irritable tone.

"Our wives are loyal, they won't betray us." Nihlus bit out to the turian who sat beside him.

"There are plenty of humans that would be perfectly happy with giving our military up for freedom."

"One in particular." Melanis said, glaring over in Saren's direction.

Saren growled loudly in response, leaning forward in his chair.

"Do not talk about my wife like she is some traitorous-"

"She will be the first to talk, I promise you."

Saren got to his feet, as did the turian across the table from him.

"Stop!" The turians all looked around to the source of the voice. Garrus saw the struggle on Lorik's face as he looked around at the angry bunch of lords that were now turning on each other. He simply shook his head. "Are you really so concerned with fighting each other while your wives are being taken away to be tortured and beaten for information? Are we really going to fight each other while our turian brothers' bodies are still warm? We shouldn't be focused on pointing the finger of blame at one another. Our people need to be buried, and you need to devise a plan to get your wives back. Showing distrust to each other does not achieve either of those things!"

Saren and Melanis sat back down in their seats, knowing he was right. Garrus let out a small sigh.

"I should have warned you, and I'm sorry, but I was focused on the fact that my father had just died."

"Your heart was in the right place, Garrus." Nihlus said quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Pallin asked.

"I am going to talk with our councilor and determine what our best course of action is."

"And our wives? What of their fate?" Saren snapped.

"I will figure it out." Garrus said sternly.

Saren couldn't help the anger that burned through him. He simply couldn't control himself as he stood and stormed towards the door of the conference room. Garrus glanced at Nihlus, who stood up to go after him. He had to run to catch up with the large turian that was stomping through the palace halls.

"Where are you going?"

"Go away Nihlus."

"I don't think I will-"

Saren turned on him, shoving him into the wall nearest them. Nihlus let out a grunt as his back impacted with the stone. He winced.

"I said go away Nihlus."

Nihlus simply shook his head.

"No." Saren growled loudly as he let go of him, his feet continuing to walk away. Nihlus followed him silently, knowing the turian's rage would not be dissipated easily. Nihlus looked around at their surroundings after walking with him for a while. "Where are you going?"

"Shut up." Saren snarled.

"Saren-"

"Nihlus, I will kill you if you say another word."

Nihlus couldn't help but to let out a laugh.

"Alright Saren." For a long while, they walked side by side, neither of them saying a word. Nihlus felt the anger basically radiating off of his friend and he felt for him. He truly did. He knew that as reluctant Saren was to admit it, he cared about his wife. To what extent, Nihlus did not know, but he knew she meant at least something to him. He guessed it was something more than a simple liking, if his anger was anything to judge by. Saren stopped suddenly, causing Nihlus to turn around to face him after taking a few extra paces ahead. Saren stared at the door with an emotion on his face that Nihlus had never seen him wear. He glanced at the door, then back to Saren. "What's in there?"

"It's a bedroom."

"Who's is it?"

Saren looked over to Nihlus, trying to have patience with him. How should he know who the bedroom had belonged to? He looked back to the door.

"My brother's."

"Why are we here?"

"I was just walking, it wasn't my goal to come here."

"Have you ever been in there?"

"Not since he died."

Nihlus watched as Saren reached out for the door. It opened quickly, as if eager to let someone in after sixteen years of laying dormant. Nihlus saw the way Saren stiffened as he looked into the dark shadows of the room.

"I don't think this is a good idea." he mumbled.

"Hey man, I'm just following you." Saren looked back to Nihlus, who gave him a half shrug. When he looked back to the room, something inside of him turned off and for lack of better judgment, he stepped into the room. Nihlus followed suit and when the light flickered on, they scanned the contents left behind by the older Arterius. Saren cautiously walked across the room, taking in the sight of the items, noticing the way everything was resting in the room, as if waiting for their owner to come back. "What is this?"

Saren looked over to where Nihlus knelt down near the bed. He held up a thin chain that donned a flashy blue pendant. Saren shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like a necklace to me." he said sarcastically.

"Is it Nyreen's?"

"Must be. She was the only woman he had in here."

"That you know of." Nihlus said.

"Desolas loved her. She was the only one in here."

"Why is it here?"

"She might have forgotten it." Nihlus handed the necklace over to Saren, who shook his head after inspecting it further. "It's her engagement pendant."

"Why is it in here?" Nihlus asked again.

Saren remembered how often Nyreen wore the necklace his brother had gotten her. In fact, she never took it off, as far as he knew. Why it was in here was a mystery to him. He cleared his throat and shrugged at Nihlus.

"She must have taken it off after he died."

"We should go."

Saren looked over to Nihlus as he idly pushed the necklace into his pocket. He shrugged after it was safely tucked away.

"Why?"

Nihlus stared at him for a moment before he folded his arms across his chest.

"You came here for a reason, Saren." he noted.

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

"So what is it?"

"I just need time to... Calm down."

"Go to the training room and work off some anger."

"No, I need to work on knowing how to cool down."

Nihlus tilted his head at the taller turian.

"Why do you need to do that?"

Saren shrugged nonchalantly at him.

"I just do."

"How is being in Desolas' room going to help you with that?"

"Don't say his name." Saren said grimly.

"You have got to let it go." Saren knew there was some truth in Nihlus' statement. He did need to let go of the pain he held from the loss of his brother. He had to. It would tear him up forever if he let it. He knew that. But even in that knowledge, he wasn't sure where to begin sorting through it. Kate had been the only one in sixteen years to get him to open up and actually talk about Desolas. Saren looked down at the floor at the thought of his wife. He winced. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you think they'll keep them alive?"

"What?"

"Our wives."

"They took them for a reason." Nihlus said with a shrug.

"I suppose they did."

"Why do you care?" Saren could hear the snicker in Nihlus' tone and it caused him to look up to the turian's face again. Nihlus simply smirked at him. "Miss her already?"

"Shut up."

"Did you finally stop hating your slave long enough to love her?"

"I don't love her."

Nihlus gave him a nod as he laughed.

"Sure you don't."

"And what do you know of love?"

"Ah, I don't really know much."

"Sure you don't."

Nihlus exchanged looks with Saren and somehow, the taller turian knew that he was not the only one holding onto the loss he'd sustained from the war with the humans. Nihlus shrugged.

"I didn't love her."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Then why are you trying to make me say it?"

"Don't tell me I have to let go of something you have not let go of yourself."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

Nihlus reluctantly gave him a nod.

"Yeah... Alright, it does."

"So what was it about Solana Vakarian that got your mind working overtime? Was it the fact that she was your best friend's little sister?"

"No." Nihlus said sternly.

Saren enjoyed the fact that he was able to get a reaction from the normally relaxed turian that stood in front of him.

"Then why were you so interested? What made you fall for her?"

"Those are two questions with two very different answers. Neither of which I wish to discuss."

"I don't wish to talk about my brother but you never have a problem mentioning him."

"Why do you want to know about it?"

"I didn't think you were capable of love, Nihlus."

Nihlus narrowed his eyes at Saren, who smirked back at him.

"Of the two of us, you would be the one I'd peg for never falling in love."

"But I already have before, and you and I both know that."

"So why do you have to know about Sol?"

"Because I want to know. Because I need someone to talk to about my brother and you need someone to talk to about Solana. And because... She's gone."

Nihlus knew Saren was upset about Kate being taken. He wasn't fooling anyone. Nihlus nodded.

"For now." he countered.

"We don't know how long."

"Do you love her then?"

Saren shook his head.

"No."

"Liar."

He rolled his eyes then, letting his shoulders drop as he relaxed.

"Alright, I love her." Saren said, not taking his eyes from Nihlus. "I am learning to be her husband and I have come to cherish her time and company. I don't know why I ever thought any differently. Things have changed a lot since the first day she was here. I have changed a lot. And I love her."

"Does she feel the same way?"

Saren shrugged. He kept his mind from analyzing his wife's feelings for fear that he would convince himself of something negative.

"I don't know."

Nihlus nodded for a moment, looking down to the ground for a long while before he let out a long sigh.

"I was drawn to Sol because she was young and pretty and innocent. And I liked fucking anything that moved." Nihlus said, looking up to Saren, who listened to him intently. "She didn't much care for letting me have my way. So we became friends. She ended up sleeping with me. And it meant more than I thought it was going to."

"Did she leave you?"

"No. We were never officially together."

"It was a one night stand?"

"She said she didn't want it happening a lot. Total, we had sex three times. She was more focused on the friendship part of it than anything else."

"Sounds like she was stubborn."

"No, she had a good head on her shoulders and I was trying to ruin her."

Saren shook his head briefly.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever tell her that you loved her?"

"No. I was too proud."

"Did she ever tell you?"

"No." Nihlus said with a laugh. "She was too proud."

"Do you think that she did love you?"

"I think... I think that she might have started to... But she was scared because of the type of person I was."

"Even after you got her in bed you slept around the palace?"

"No." Nihlus scoffed. "I meant before she and I started our thing. I was loyal to her."

"I thought it was never official."

"It wasn't... I just..."

"Cared?"

"Yeah..."

"How long were you two friends?"

"Four years, almost."

"You only had sex three times?"

"Yes."

"That's less than once per year."

"Mhm..."

"You must have really loved her if you resisted temptation for that long."

"My hand quickly took Garrus' spot as my best friend."

Saren let out a surprised laugh that made Nihlus smile.

"That sounds like something my brother would say."

"Your brother was known for his charisma, or so I hear."

"Nyreen hated how much the ladies loved Des."

"I hear you two were mistaken for twins a lot."

"We were."

"Yet you repel ladies like the plague."

Saren and Nihlus shared a laugh for a moment before Saren shrugged at him.

"What are we even talking about?"

"I don't know."

Saren looked around at the room, knowing they were talking about meaningless things because they wanted to avoid the real reasons they were in this room. Saren had had a goal in mind when he chose to seek out Desolas' old room, and Nihlus had an explanation for following Saren away from the rest of the lords. They both had things to get off of their chest, they both had things to admit to, and doing so in this empty, abandoned room where their secrets would remain between the two of them only seemed like the best option. Saren turned around, looking to the balcony that had been shut and locked up. His chest tightened.

"If she dies... I..."

"Saren, you'll go crazy if you think that way."

The taller turian looked back to Nihlus, who wore a worried expression on his plated face.

"There are a lot of things that were left unsaid between us."

Nihlus knew there wasn't much he could say to comfort Saren and it was strange to see him so concerned for another person. Especially a human, at that. Nihlus shrugged.

"We'll get them back. Then you can tell her all of those things." he said before he flashed a grin at the other turian. "What kind of things are they?"

Saren heard the underlying tone in Nihlus' voice. It made him roll his eyes.

"Must everything be turned into a sexual joke with you?"

"I truly believe it's a gift."

Saren shook his head before he looked around at the room again. He let out a long sigh before he walked back to the door, brushing past Nihlus on the way.

"Let's go, child. We have work to do."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Garrus stared down at the table in front of him intently, not really hearing the people around him, unable to focus on a conversation for more than a few seconds at best. It had been three days. No word had been said, no one had tried contacting the palace. He wondered how long the humans would wait to return the ladies of Seruvia. Or if they would return them at all. What did they want with them? Clearly the humans had more fire power than what the turians had originally thought. What else did they have? Clearly they had a hideout. Though he was sure that them having a ship or station was a bit far-fetched. Then again, them having the power and numbers enough to be able to storm the palace and take the ladies of Seruvia so easily was a far-fetched notion before three days ago.<p>

"What do you want us to do?"

Garrus blinked before he looked over to Nihlus, who sat back in his own chair beside him. Garrus shrugged.

"There's not much we can do." he replied. "Like we agreed in our meeting, we keep the palace on lockdown. We have aid from the asari and salarians, if needed. Cipritine remains unharmed for now. We wait until we find something that points us to them."

"Why would the humans keep them alive?" Saren asked dryly. "They have no reason to."

"They have plenty of reason to." Garrus replied.

"Yeah, and what are those?"

"It gives them the upper hand against us. They have my empress and all of the ladies she commands."

"Our scanners would pick up any human ships in our area. Why don't we get a ship ready and search for them instead of sitting around here and waiting? We're turian. We don't compromise. We have wives to protect. They've already killed one, Garrus, if you think they won't kill the rest of them you're crazy."

"We can't just fuel up a ship and take off, Saren, I'm the emperor. I can't leave."

"Then Nihlus and I will."

"No." Garrus said firmly.

"You can't tell me no. You can't stop me from trying to get them back."

Garrus sighed, rubbing his face for a long moment before he looked back over to Saren.

"I know it is your right to go after her, Saren. I get it. Trust me. I get it. But we all have responsibilities. We cannot abandon this palace."

Saren growled in response before he got to his feet and walked out of the room. Garrus sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"Even if you agreed to taking a ship out he would find something to be angry about." Nihlus said.

"He's worried about her." Garrus stated.

"I know the feeling."

"As do I."

"Kind of curious, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"How we've come to care for the humans."

"I don't care about humans. I care about my human."

"Alright, you have a point there... But people like Saren, who hated them all with a burning passion and now... He wants to search the galaxy to find her."

"Stranger things have happened." Garrus said with a shrug before he got to his feet, Nihlus doing the same beside him.

They both looked over to the comm link that rang out in the room. Garrus tilted his head as Nihlus let out a short laugh.

"Uh, that's new."

"How is that thing ringing?"

They looked at eachother for a moment before Nihlus shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look at me, I'm not answering it."

Garrus turned back towards the comm, placing his palm on the touch pad to establish the link. A holo image of a human man appeared in front of them. Garrus and Nihlus stared at it for a long moment before the image shifted.

"Which one of you is Garrus Vakarian?"

"How did you get this channel? Who are you?" Garrus asked.

"I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy."

"Are you what's left?" Nihlus said with a laugh.

"No. I am the one who is keeping your women alive."

"I don't believe you." Garrus growled.

They watched him turn and motion for someone beyond their vision to step into view.

"Go get Saren." Garrus muttered to Nihlus.

"Yep." he replied, getting to the door of the room quickly.

Garrus felt his heart drop after looking back to the holo image, seeing Isabelle standing there now.

"Isabelle?"

"Garrus."

He stepped closer to the image of her after hearing the quiver in her voice.

"Where are you? Are you alright?"

"I don't know where we are." she replied. Tears rolled down her face as she tried smiling at him. "I... Were any of the lords killed?"

"No." Garrus said. "No lords were killed."

"Saren and Nihlus, are they ok?"

"They're fine." Garrus replied, looking over to the door as the two mentioned turians walked into the room quickly. He looked back to her. "How many of you are left?"

"All of us, except Diana."

"Are you hurt, are the others with you?"

"I haven't been hurt." Isabelle said, shaking her head. "Kate is somewhere else..."

"Where?" Saren said, stepping forward.

"The commander said she wanted to stay with a group of turians who are on lock down."

"What?!"

"She told him that she wanted to stay with them instead of us."

"Is she alright?"

"As far as I know."

"And Miranda?" Nihlus asked. "Where is she?"

"She's fine."

"Isabelle, we're going to find you. Alright? Do what they say, keep yourself safe." Garrus told her.

"Garrus I love you."

Garrus growled as she was taken out of the range of the comm. The human man replaced her.

"Do I have your attention, emperor?"

"You had my attention the day you took my wife hostage."

"Then I should have your undivided attention now." Shepard said in response. "All of your ladies are alive, and they will remain unharmed so long as you listen to me very carefully."

"Talk then." Garrus said.

"Your empress has agreed to help me. To help humanity, and the turians who have been forced to live here for the past sixteen years. We need to get the attention of the council, and everyone else who is involved in setting the slaves free."

"I can contact the council, but I know they won't agree to help. Not without a lot of proof that you actually have turians in your custody."

"See, I have a bargaining chip. There is a turian here who actually has a lot of weight with the council. Someone who should be among you as lords."

"I'm not sure that I follow you."

"You don't need to. All you need to do is convince the council and whoever else that needs to be involved to listen and to take the proper actions to help erase slavery from both of our races. We want our homeworld back, emperor, and we want our people to be freed. I'm sure that's not too hard to understand."

"Not at all. It will take some time though."

"Take all of the time you need. We will hold your ladies here on our station until we can move things forward."

"If anything happens to them, you'll have some lethal turians to answer to. Just remember that." Garrus warned.

"They are under my personal protection, for whatever that is worth to you."

"And my wife?" Saren asked, stepping forward. "Empress Vakarian said she wasn't with the rest of the ladies."

"No, she elected to stay in a separate room. With other turians."

"Why would she decide to do that, I wonder?"

"She wanted to be with your brother."

Saren stared at him for a moment before he shook his head.

"Is that some kind of code to tell me that she is dead?"

"No, that is a literal phrase. She is with your brother. That would be the bargaining chip that I mentioned."

"My brother is dead." Saren growled.

"Is he?" Shepard replied, tilting his head slightly. "Are you completely sure?"

Saren simply glared at him, the pair of them not saying a word as a silent exchange was made. Shepard looked back to Garrus.

"I'll be in touch."

"You know where to find us." Garrus replied.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>… <em><strong>five days ago...<strong>_

"Is my brother alive?"

Kate looked over to the turian who stood in front of her, noting the blue markings on her face.

"You're a Vakarian." she stated, her voice hoarse.

"My name is Solana."

Kate glanced over to the turian sitting next to her. Desolas cleared his throat.

"She is Garrus Vakarian's younger sister."

"Garrus is alive." Kate said with a nod as she looked back to the other woman in the room. "He is the emperor of Seruvia."

"Emperor?" Solana said, kneeling down in front of her. "What about my father?"

Kate wished she wasn't the one to tell the turian about the fate of her father. She shrugged lightly.

"I'm sorry."

"How?" Solana asked. "How did it happen?"

"He was poisoned, by the humans."

"They didn't even have the nobility to kill him face to face?!" she spat.

"Sol." Desolas said with a tone of warning. She calmed at the sound of his voice. "Take it up with the humans."

"Right." she said with a nod.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Solana just gave him another nod before she straightened up again, silently walking away from where they sat in the room. Kate cleared her throat before she looked over to Desolas, who kept his eyes on the turian that was now across the room from them.

"Are you two together?"

His eyes quickly found hers, his features scowling at her in response.

"No." he said gruffly.

"Oh."

"I thought you knew Nyreen."

"Well I do... But it's been sixteen years..."

"You've clearly never experienced the love of a turian."

Kate shrugged at him.

"What do you mean?'

"Turians are a lot more loyal than that... I'd be loyal to her even if she was dead."

"She misses you."

She saw Desolas' features change into something she couldn't read. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sure her mind is too occupied with her new husband to be missing me."

Kate could tell he was searching for information.

"I don't know the man's name... I just know that his family has a lot of money. Their house handles Palaven's money."

"Sounds like someone her father would approve of."

"Any time I've seen them in the same room, they hardly even look at each other."

"Great." he scoffed.

"I thought you'd be happy to know she doesn't love him."

"I am not happy that she is miserable and not being taken care of."

"Saren was keeping a close eye on her, the last I knew."

"Good."

"What do you think will happen when she finds out you're alive?"

"Assuming she still loves me? She'll fight to find me."

Kate couldn't help but to smile at the thought.

"She loves you."

"You think so?" he said bitterly, looking over at her.

"Yeah, I do."

"And what certifies you to say so?"

"Because she gave your insignia to me. I saw her pain. I could see how miserable she is."

"I had hoped that maybe she'd moved on..."

"You've clearly never experienced the love of a turian."

He looked over to her, a smile fluttering on his mandibles as she smiled back to him. He let out a laugh and gave her a nod.

"I think you and I are going to get along well."

She laughed in return before another turian approached them.

"I hate to break up your good times over here..." Desolas looked up to him as Kate bowed her head. "They'll be back any time."

"Right." Desolas said, getting to his feet. He grabbed Kate's hand and helped her up before he looked around at the small group. "I'm going to need to prepare you for what they do to us."

Kate gave him a nod.

"Ok."

"They come in. Beat a couple of us down, try to get some information out of us, we refuse, they torture us some more, they give up and come back tomorrow."

"That's it?"

"Well... They're beginning to become inventive with their torturing."

"Inventive?"

"They know how to get under our plates." he said with a grin.

Kate watched as he pulled back the sleeve on his shirt to show her the missing plate on his forearm. She winced, then wondered why he was still smiling.

"Do you get it?"

"Yeah, I got the reference." Desolas shook his head as if to show that she was the crazy one for not finding his little joke humorous. Kate smiled only slightly before she moved on from his comment. "Why do they keep trying after sixteen years? Why not just kill you guys?"

"Because then they wouldn't have any bargaining chips for ending the war."

"So they're going to fillet me to death?"

"I don't know what they'll do to you. That's why I'm telling you that they're getting inventive."

"Is that all they want? To know where the military depot is?"

"No."

"What do they want?"

"It depends on who comes in. Some of them want blood for their losses. Some of them want answers as to why the war started. Some want to know if their family members are alive. The rest just want to watch us suffer."

Kate gave him a slight nod.

"Right..."

"I told you to go when you had the chance."

"I'm going to be honest with you, I've never really been one for laying low and waiting for things to happen."

"I've never really been one to volunteer for torture." Desolas countered.

"I would rather be in here with you than to be sitting in the next room waiting for things to happen with those other ladies."

"You humans are crazy." Kate watched him shake his head as he walked over to the wall made of glass. He knocked his knuckle on it lightly. "They watch us through this. They wait and listen and hope we let something slip."

"Is that it?"

"I think that if they were smart, they would record it too. For future references."

"Is that all they have done to you?" Kate asked, stepping closer to him, indicating his wounded arm.

"No. They have done a lot of things to all of us. They beat us, mostly. They took off my arm plating almost three weeks ago. They poured acid on Sharn's face about a week ago." Desolas nodded towards one of the other turians. Kate winced at the sight of the turian's face. "Trying to get his face paint off."

"Why?"

"Because they can't break us physically. We can take their beatings. They've figured out that they need to get into our minds."

"I think burning his face would fall into the physical abuse category." Kate replied, looking back over to Desolas.

"Taking our face paint away is more of an insult than you realize." Desolas said with a snarl. "Be grateful you don't have any. They might pour acid over your pretty little face if you did."

Kate had to look away from him at the sound of his aggravated tone. He reminded her so much of Saren it was frightening. She cleared her throat as her gut turned.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked, looking back to him now.

"Well I think they realize that you can take a beating too, which I suppose is lucky for you, in some way."

"If they're going to play mind games with me, they'll find I'm pretty mentally resilient too."

Desolas looked away from her now. She saw the bothered look on his face.

"You're about to find out how weak you really are." he said quietly. "And you're going to see how cruel your race is. You are going to learn to hate your own people. Are you really ready for that?"

His icy blue eyes found hers once more and she gave him a shrug.

"Do I have a choice?"

Desolas flared out his mandibles.

"No." he said. "I don't suppose you do."

* * *

><p>"Still think we should sit around and wait?!"<p>

Garrus looked over to Saren after the holo image of the man who called himself Shepard disappeared.

"Yes."

"Garrus, I want my wife back!"

"Saren, I know that!" Garrus snapped. "We all want them back! But we have to do this the right way or they will kill them all. Do you not understand that?!"

"Trace that call!"

"I don't have to. I know where it came from."

Saren growled and attempted to step towards him, but Nihlus stopped him.

"Don't." he said.

"Where are they?" Saren demanded.

"You honestly think I am going to tell you that? You'd just run off and get yourself killed."

"Not telling us things got us into this mess, Vakarian!"

"If you don't like my course of action then be my guest to see yourself out."

Saren bit down the anger that raged through him and took a deep breath, backing away from Nihlus. He put his hands behind his neck and kept his mouth shut, knowing he wasn't being helpful to the cause. Garrus watched him curiously before Nihlus turned to him.

"Where are they?"

Garrus glanced to Saren, then looked back to Nihlus.

"They're at the old depot."

Nihlus tilted his head.

"What?"

"They're at the old depot, the old water supply."

"How do you know?" Saren asked, keeping the anger from his voice.

"Because this comm receiver was the only one that was established with that station, and vice versa. It makes sense that they would hunker down there. There's plenty of water for the humans there, and it had a food supply in it."

"One that could last sixteen years?" Saren asked.

"And sixteen years after that." Garrus confirmed.

"When do we leave?" Nihlus asked.

Garrus shook his head slightly.

"If we go over there and they spot us before we can get to Shepard, they might kill our wives. I am going to work with Shepard, and I am going to ensure that Isabelle does the same."

"You're going to free the humans from slavery?" Nihlus asked.

Garrus gave him a nod.

"I'm going to try."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there!**

**Alright. I know this isn't much, but I wanted to put something out there after so many people telling me not to scrap the story. I am working on wrapping the story up, with a few more chapters, but I am doing it slowly. Thank you for the positive comments and the encouragement from everyone. I appreciate it. Truly.**

**Here is chapter 14, even if it isn't crazy long. (:**

* * *

><p>Kate watched as a single man walked into the room of captured turians. He walked over to where she sat, a soft look on his face, a plate of food in his hands. Kate narrowed her eyes as he knelt down in front of her and sat the plate down near her feet.<p>

"Lady Arterius, I'd like for you to eat this."

Kate blinked at him tiredly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten something. She had passed out twice since being in the room from lack of nourishment. She shook her head lightly.

"No."

"You are going to starve to death if you do not eat." the man said softly.

"Go to hell."

The man let out a small sigh and straightened up again. She watched him walk away in silence and she was glad when he finally left the room. She glanced down at the plate of food, the smell filling her nostrils quickly as a small gurgle sounded from her stomach. She groaned as Desolas sat down beside her.

"Why don't you eat?"

Kate shook her head.

"I cannot eat without a lord's permission."

"Kate-"

"No." she replied. "I won't."

Desolas gave the human credit for her loyalty to the turians. The humans had been beating her every day this week and she had yet to utter a single word that they wanted to hear from her. Desolas was impressed. He was also getting a tad concerned for her, though, knowing that she needed to eat or she would surely die. It wasn't like the humans offered them food often. And she was refusing to eat it now that it was here. Desolas sighed.

"Please eat."

"I will not eat because a human orders me to. They have no right to order me around. They are not turian."

Desolas hated the idea of slavery, he always had. It was wrong. The fact that this woman beside him was so brainwashed that she was actually waiting for her husband to permit her to eat, even now, was sickening to him. The fact that someone like his brother would agree to that type of treatment to another person made it that much worse. Desolas glanced down at the food. He was quite hungry

himself. It had been almost two weeks since they had fed him. He shook off the train of thought and mustered up the courage to look over to the human, fighting against every moral he had ever had.

"I order you to eat."

Kate looked over to him with an angry look. He wore a stern expression in return and eventually, she nodded.

"Yes my lord."

Desolas hated her response, but he didn't fault her for it. It was what she was trained to do. And sure enough, she ate. He scoffed at her as she picked up the piece of bread.

"An Arterius takes orders from no one." he said.

"I am a slave." she replied. She took a bite out of the bread slowly. "I have to take orders."

"Are you a slave or are you a lady of Serruvia?"

Kate looked over to him as she chewed on her food. She gave him a sad look.

"Your brother hates me." she said with a quiver in her voice. "He loves someone else. I am his slave. Nothing more."

"If you love him like you say you do, don't shame his family name by taking orders from any other turian but him. He is your master. He should be the only one to rule you."

Kate gave him a nod.

"Forgive me."

"Do not ask me for forgiveness. You don't need it."

Kate realized what he was doing to her; she realized that he was trying to get her to harden up and she couldn't argue that he had good points. She was not just a slave. She was a turian's bride, and she was not just any turian's bride. She was the wife of Saren Arterius. She was his and only his. No one else could command her. No one else could make her do anything. She was not an animal to be tamed. She was turian, whether her skin was plated or not, and that's what Desolas wanted her to realize. She was not a weak human being. She was a strong turian woman and she needed to show her people that she was not weak if she wanted them to side with her like they would for any other turian. She was not afraid.

Kate gave him a nod.

"Alright." she replied.

She knew she was in for a rough time ahead if Desolas was trying to prepare her for something. And she knew that he was. Kate felt even more tired after eating the meat that was on the plate and though she fought the sleep that threatened her eyes, it claimed her eventually, and her eyes lulled shut.

* * *

><p>"Emperor."<p>

"Commander."

"I'm impressed that you were able to find a way to contact me."

"You called my palace, from a comm receiver that only runs to this building, and only in this particular room. You're using turian technology. Are you really so impressed that I knew how to call you?"

"I assume you know where I am then?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't we been attacked by your military yet?"

"Because I have a level head and know that would get my wife killed."

"You must really want her back."

Garrus narrowed his eyes at the holo image of the human soldier, unsure if he was able to see the facial expression or not. He folded his arms across his chest.

"I contacted you for a reason, but that reason was not to talk about my wife."

"Then let's get to business. It's been a week since we last spoke."

"I have contacted the council, and they need proof that you have turians in your custody before they'll even consider helping."

"I can arrange for something. What do you have in mind?"

"I imagine you have a specific turian in mind on your station that will speak for you."

"I'm going to use my bargaining chip." Shepard said with a nod.

"I don't believe that Desolas Arterius is really alive."

"Would you like me to show him to you?"

"Do me one better and show me both of the Arterius' that you have in your custody."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have the one with the worst temper and he knows where you are too. And I don't want him storming off to get himself killed by your soldiers in an attempt to get to his family members. I need to know that I am keeping him at bay for a good reason."

"I will show you Desolas when I bring him in to speak with the council."

"Fine. Then I need to see Kate."

"Wouldn't it be better for Saren to see Kate?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if she is in a condition that he does not approve of, he'll try to save her."

"Kate is with other turians that are tortured daily."

Garrus let out a small sigh, his patience growing thin. He shook his head.

"She chose this, did she?"

"Like I told you before, she wanted to be with Saren's brother."

"Women..." Garrus scoffed.

"I didn't argue with her. I'm sure you're aware of how a turian gets when they've set their mind to something."

"Which is why I need proof that she's safe."

"I will bring her here. But only to see you. Not him."

"I promise I'll be the only one in the room."

"I'll be back within the hour."

Garrus turned away from the holo image that buzzed and faded out of focus as Shepard turned away simultaneously. Garrus left the conference room of the palace, opening his omni tool quickly. It rang a few times before he heard an answer.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"The lunch hall with Nihlus. Why?"

"I'm coming to get you. There's something you need to see."

Garrus closed his tool after that, knowing that Saren had a right to see his wife and that this time, Garrus would not be keeping the valuable information to himself.

* * *

><p>Kate blinked her eyes open as she swallowed the extra saliva in her mouth that had pooled on the top of her tongue during sleep. Her vision was blurry and it took a few moments to clear, and once it did, her stomach dropped. The room was completely empty. She tried sitting up, but found that her arms were asleep at her sides. She opened her hands and felt the blood flow through her dead arms slowly. The pins and needles tingled their way through to her palms as she pushed through the pain and sat herself up straight and leaned against the wall. She let out a straggled breath as her eyes scanned the dark room. She attempted to use her voice but found her throat was too hoarse. She swallowed again and made a sort of growling sound to somehow gain her voice back.<p>

"Des." she croaked.

For a few seconds, Kate felt fear. She was alone in the room. Not a single turian was there with her, and that was reason to panic. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut tightly with a slight grunt. They burned underneath the lids. When she finally opened them again, she jumped, pressing her back against the wall harder, her throat too dry to produce a scream. She let out a few frightened breaths as her eyes fixed on the turian that stood in front of her. Confusion spread through her like wildfire at the sight of him, and then the fear was gone.

"Saren?"

Her voice was a mere whisper, but she knew he could hear her. She saw the way he tilted his head at her. His blue eyes pierced into her very being. She smiled at him and after a moment, he crouched down in front of her.

"Wake up."

Kate's smile faltered. His eyes flickered over her face curiously and Kate thought that she saw humor take over his features before she opened her mouth again.

"What?"

"Wake up Kate."

She jumped slightly, her eyes opening suddenly, her head lifting off of the strong shoulder she had fallen asleep on. Desolas looked over to her as she looked around quickly, her breathing faster than normal. He touched her arm lightly and she jumped, looking over to him in fright. He held up his hands to her, showing he meant no harm. She let out a long, slow breath and relaxed.

"You alright?" he asked.

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat as she rubbed her face.

"Yeah."

"What did it make you see?"

Kate looked over to him again.

"What?"

"What did the food make you see?"

"It was drugged?"

"They give us hallucinogens."

"Why?"

"To make us think we're crazy. If we get sick of it enough, we'll beg them to stop or starve to death. They want their information."

"It was just a dream."

Desolas smiled faintly at her.

"For now."

They both looked over to the door as it opened, sending a loud creak through the room. Desolas laid his head back against the wall at the sight of Shepard. He walked over to them, giving a nod to the turian before looking over to Kate.

"I need you to come with me."

"What for?"

"Your emperor wants to have a word with you."

"He's here?" Kate questioned.

"No. We've established a comm link." Kate glanced over to Desolas, who raised a browplate at her in response. She knew he wouldn't offer any advice. The commander shifted in front of her and added, "You won't be harmed."

Kate looked back up to him as she got to her feet.

"I am not afraid of you."

"Good, you have no reason to be."

She gave him a fake smile and pointed to her swollen lip.

"Clearly."

"I will take you back to the other ladies whenever you've had enough of that."

"Let's get on with this, yeah?"

Shepard nodded at her before he looked down to Desolas.

"Des."

"Shepard."

Kate glanced back to the turian who sat on the ground before she followed the commander from the room in silence.

* * *

><p>Garrus heard the comm beep as a call came in. It sounded through the near empty conference room loudly. He got to his feet, but not before he looked over to the turians who stood up with him. Saren's eyes were fixed on the blinking light.<p>

"Are you going to be able to keep quiet?"

Saren looked over to him, giving a reluctant nod. He had agreed to stay out of the range of sight while Garrus spoke with the commander, and his wife, and he knew that would be difficult for him. He figured that was why Nihlus was here with him. To hold him back, or to calm him down while they spoke, if things started getting out of hand. Saren knew that no matter her condition, he would not approve of Kate's appearance. Unless she was standing in front of him where he could protect her from further harm, he would not approve of her condition. He had been mentally preparing himself for how the conversation would go down for the past hour. Now, it all seemed to fade away as he stared at Garrus.

"I promise." he said, barely above a whisper.

Garrus nodded at him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust me with your wife?"

Saren gave him another nod.

"Yes."

Garrus looked away from him and took a deep breath before walking over to the receiver and establishing a connection. The commander came into view a second later.

"Emperor."

"Commander."

"Have you figured out what you want to say to Lady Arterius?"

"I'm ready to see her." Garrus said with a nod.

Shepard hesitated, and Garrus could see the blatant reluctance in his stance. He knew that the commander was well aware that there were more turians in the room with him, but it was like he didn't have to fight in him to make an argument. So he stepped out of view of the comm, and moments after, he was replaced by the human that was more familiar to Garrus. She gave him a weak smile, and a small nod.

"Garrus."

He flared his mandibles, not bothering to correct her improper greeting. She looked like she had been through hell and she'd only been gone a week.

Saren, on the other hand, was having a harder time than Garrus was standing in front of Kate. He forced himself to stay quiet. His balled his hands into fists at his sides to give him something to do for fear that he would call out to her, to let her know that he was there. She was not being cared for, he could see that much. But her eyes held no pain in them, and that, somehow, gave him a small bit of hope that she would be alright for a little bit longer.

"Is Saren alive?" she asked.

He looked away then, hating what she was able to do to him. His heart raced at her words.

"Yeah, he's alive." Garrus said. "He's fine."

Saren looked up to see her nodding in response.

"Good."

"How bad are they hurting you?"

"Not too bad. They come in every day. It's nothing... Horrible."

"I'm going to work things out as quickly as I can, you have my word."

"I chose this."

"I know."

"Does Saren know what they're doing to me?"

Garrus didn't dare to look back to the turians behind him, and he shook his head at her.

"No. He doesn't."

"I don't want you to tell him."

"I won't." Garrus agreed. "The commander said you chose to stay with the turians because Desolas is alive. Is that true?"

Saren watched as Kate nodded at him again.

"Yeah, he's alive."

"Are you absolutely sure it's him?"

"Unless Saren is here and pretending to be him, yeah. I'm sure."

"Is he working with the humans?"

Kate shook her head, but then she shrugged, as if to change her previous answer.

"No. Not really. He's friendly with the commander. That's about it."

Garrus chanced a glance back to Saren, who was being held back by Nihlus. He seemed to be showing great restraint. Garrus looked back to Kate.

"You stay strong, Kate. I mean it."

"I will."

"You'll be home soon."

Kate nodded, then gave him a bow.

"Thank you."

She disappeared from the comm then, and Saren shook his head.

"No!" he shouted, seeing the human soldier return to his spot in the holo image. He walked over to it, and Garrus stepped back silently. "Bring her back."

"You must be Saren-"

"Bring her back, human."

"If you want her, you'll have to help me."

"Do not mistake my restraint for me keeping your best interest in mind. The only reason I have not sought you out is because I know it would put her in more danger than she is already in."

"Now you know I'm not lying about Desolas."

Saren found himself unable to conjure up a response to the human, and Garrus put a hand on his shoulder lightly. Saren stepped away from the holo image, and Garrus looked to the commander again.

"Alright, you've made your point." he said.

"You lied." Shepard responded.

"If it was your wife, you'd want to know that she was safe."

"I suppose you're right." Shepard said with a nod. "I'll be back in a week. Let me know if anything changes."

"Nothing will change until you speak with the council."

"Fine. I will come to your palace, and I will bring Desolas. He can speak to your council, and we will start there."

"I suggest bringing more turians. Bring a handful that you are willing to turn over to us. As a sign of good faith, and to show them that you have turian citizens that desire freedom."

"I will take that into consideration, Emperor. I will contact you when I am ready to meet."

Garrus gave him a slight nod.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Saren sat with his eyes closed in the dimly lit lunch hall of the palace. He had almost finished his cup of wine. He had lost count of just how many cups he had had throughout the day, but spirits be damned if he cared about a meaningless number. All he knew was that it wasn't yet a large enough number to rid the sound of his wife's voice from his mind. Or her image. She had looked worse for wear, with her swollen lip and the bruises on her face from the torture she had been given by her own race. Saren let out a long sigh. He should have never agreed to stay silent. He should have spoken to her when he was able to. Now he didn't know how long he would go without seeing her again. He might never see her again. He shook his head at himself, feeling the anger fly through him as he brought his cup up to his flat lips and drained it of the remaining contents. The anger flared up, and he threw it across the room as he opened his eyes and got to his feet, in time to see it fly past a turian that had been standing there for spirits knew how long. He stared at her as she raised a brow plate at him.<p>

He scoffed.

"What?"

Ara narrowed her eyes at him and he decided to sit back down. She took a few steps towards him, then pulled out the empty chair across from him. He watched her closely.

"I thought I'd check up on you." Saren shook his head again as he reached for the jug of wine. Ara smiled, a faint smile that he hardly saw from the corner of his eye. "You seem... Upset."

"We haven't spoken in almost four months. What do you want?"

Ara winced at his harsh tone. He had never spoken to her like that. She cleared her throat after a moment of silence.

"To check up on you, like I said."

"I'm fine." he said, raising his glass to her before he took a drink from it.

"Clearly."

Saren stared at her after he sat his cup down carefully.

"If you've come to gloat or to get information from me, you-"

"Gloat?" she said with a scoff. Saren didn't take his eyes from her, watching her fold her arms over her chest as she shifted in her chair. She sat up straight, clearly put off by his statement. "I came to see how you were handling yourself after a week of your wife being gone. Obviously you're not handling it well."

"Shut up Ara. Don't pretend to care-"

"Don't act like this pushing people out thing is new to me, Saren. I know how to handle your stubbornness."

Saren was well aware that the turian in front of him was well equipped to handle his bullshit. She had for many years. But things had changed in the past four months that she had been married. A lot had changed. He gave her a shrug.

"I suppose."

Ara leaned forward, letting her demeanor soften as she rested her elbows on the table.

"I can see that you're... Not happy."

"I'm feeling just fine." he said, raising his glass to her again.

"Saren." she said sternly.

He sat his glass on the table again as he let out a sigh. He rubbed his hands on his face tiredly before he looked at her again.

"They're hurting her."

"Who?"

"The humans."

"Hurting her how?"

"Beating her up, as far as I know. That's all she told Garrus."

"Garrus spoke to her?"

"It's a long story." Saren said as he waved his hand at her.

Ara tilted her head at him.

"Do you love her?"

Saren closed his eyes again. He didn't exactly find it awkward to talk about Kate with his former lover. It was more or less something that he just didn't want to do. He knew Ara meant well, and that it wasn't exactly awkward for her either, but the fact that she wanted to be in the loop with how his love life was going was just wrong. His secrets and his feelings weren't even known to his wife. Why should Ara get to know what was happening inside of his head? Because she knew how to get him to talk? That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Kate. Then again, it wasn't exactly fair to Kate that she was being beaten and tortured for staying faithful to the turians. To her turian. It wasn't fair to Kate that he refused to acknowledge his love for his wife to others. He had never been ashamed to admit that he loved Ara, back before they chose to go their separate ways. Why should Kate be any different? He should be proud to love her. He loved her for a reason, why be ashamed just because she was human? It was insulting.

Saren opened his eyes again and saw that Ara had been watching him. He shrugged at her.

"Yes."

Ara smiled then, returning the nod.

"Good."

"And you? Do you love your husband?"

Again she smiled, and again she nodded.

"Very much."

Saren looked down to her hands, which were folded over each other on the table.

"Four months ago that would have killed me."

"Tell me about it."

"I... I suppose I have you to thank... You're the one who told me to let her get into my head."

"Something tells me that you two haven't fully reached that point of... Being together."

Saren had to agree with that one.

"I'm no expert." he said.

"These things take time."

Ara had always been very smart, despite what others thought of her. Even when she was younger, she was the smartest of the other turians her age. Saren had always admired that about her. _Wise beyond her years_, he thought. He gave her a faint smile.

"Indeed." he replied before he thought to change the topic. "On the other hand, my brother is alive."

Ara's eyes widened slightly with surprise and she leaned forward even more.

"What?!"

"They've been keeping him locked away. She's with him."

"Wait. Desolas... He's alive?"

"Yeah."

Ara heard the faint tremble in Saren's voice. It was so faint that she was convinced that if she didn't know Saren well enough, she would have never heard it. She reached out to touch his hand. They locked eyes for a long, silent moment before she smiled.

"That's great."

"Except for the fact that he and Kate are still being held hostage on the other..." he trailed off before he cleared his throat. "Somewhere."

"You know where they are." she stated.

"I hate how well you know me."

Ara laughed. She stroked her talons over the back of his hand and he couldn't help but to feel comforted by her.

"I've had a lot of practice."

Saren gave her another small smile.

"I miss you."

"I know."

"Ever since I found out that he was still alive I've been missing my childhood. My friends."

"You have friends here. I know we haven't spoken, but... I am always your friend."

Saren nodded at her again.

"I know."

Ara leaned back then, taking her hand from his and folding her arms over her chest again.

"Nyreen is going to freak."

"No." Saren said with a shake of his head. "Don't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Because they can still kill him."

"She has a right to know, Saren."

"Ara, don't tell her."

She simply shook her head at him again and then shrugged.

"Fine." Saren knew she would tell her sister that Desolas was alive whether he wanted her to or not. He grabbed his glass again, tipping it up to quickly finish what was left there before he got to his feet. She stood as well, looking at him curiously. "Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Want some company?"

He scowled at her, a part of him refusing to believe she was truly interested in him still.

"No."

It was a lie. He did want company, just not hers. He chose to leave that part out of the conversation. She smiled.

"I was just kidding."

"Were you?"

Ara tilted her head at him.

"I love my husband." she told him.

Saren gave her a nod.

"Good... I didn't want to have to hurt your feelings when I say no."

Ara laughed at him before she started to turn away.

"Goodnight Saren."

"Night."

He was quite satisfied that the turian that was walking away from him was happy with her life. It put his mind at ease, even though she had been the last woman on his mind over the past week. Still, there was a bit of peace, however small, and that was somewhat satisfying.

* * *

><p>Nyreen stared down at balcony railing under her taloned hands in silence as she took in a deep breath of the hot Palaven air. She had spent most of her day in her room, due to the fact that she wasn't feeling the best physically. She had just fended off her headache. Then she heard a voice behind her.<p>

"Nyreen?"

She looked back to her husband with a bored look. He seemed to catch this, and he cleared his throat. She attempted to soften her look, but she was unconvinced that he was able to see her trying to do so. He was a good man, he really was. But their marriage was strained and they both knew that. He was considerably younger than she was, and he had been much too talkative in the beginning of their relationship. He tried to make her comfortable, and he tried to make sure she was happy, and she appreciated it. But he wasn't her mate. And he could never fill that void in her heart, even if he was sweet and caring and pampered her as best as he could. They hardly talked now, after four months of being married and Nyreen telling him to stop being so friendly with her. She had felt bad for him at first, but it was how things worked for her. And she had to do right by herself.

She cleared her throat as she attempted to talk to him, failed, and then tried again.

"Yeah?"

"Your sister wants to talk to you." he said, pointing a thumb to the closed door of their bedroom.

"Thanks." she replied. Nyreen was grateful for the distraction from her time spent in her room all day. She hadn't spoken to Ara in two days; it would be refreshing to see her. As soon as Nyreen stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind her, Ara hooked her arm into hers and started dragging her down the hallway. "Want to tell me where we're going?"

"To talk to Saren."

"Why?"

"Because. He has something to tell you."

"How about we wait until morning, because it's getting late." Nyreen said, trying to take her arm from her sister's iron grip.

Ara looked over to her, her yellow eyes on her intently.

"No." she snapped. "Now."

"What the hell is your deal?" Ara sighed, then let go of Nyreen's arm. Nyreen could see the struggle on her sister's face. "Tell me what is wrong, Ara."

"It's not that anything is wrong, it's... Garrus passed some information to Saren, about where the humans are being held."

"Ok?"

"And I found Saren drinking in the lunch hall about two hours ago. And he told me something..."

"Spit it out Ara, I hate it when you try talking in code."

"It's about Des."

Nyreen scowled at her sister, but it was an expression that told Ara she was not at all willing to discuss her deceased fiance with her.

"I don't want-"

"Nyreen, he's alive."

She scowled again, but this time Ara knew she was upset.

"Don't-"

"Listen, I'm not lying to you, I swear to the spirits. I would not make this up. Desolas is alive."

"How the hell would he be alive?!" Nyreen snapped. "His insignia was sent to me, that's proof enough!"

"I don't know the details, I just know what Saren told me. And if Saren believes it, of all people, then I have reason to think that maybe Desolas survived after all." Nyreen shook her head slightly, looking more confused than Ara had ever seen her before. She touched her sister's shoulder lightly, then gave her a soft look. "If you don't believe it coming from me, then maybe you'll believe it coming from him." Nyreen gave her a nod before Ara brought her into a hug. "I just thought you had a right to know."

Nyreen nodded absently as her mind raced, her brain hardly coming down on a real response.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Saren sighed as a loud bang sounded on his door. He had been sitting at the table in the room, contemplating what his wife was doing at that precise moment. He got to his feet reluctantly, but the door to the bedroom was opened for him. He was surprised at first, but not when he saw the face of the intruder. Nyreen marched across the room, not taking her eyes from his face. She stopped in front of him, apparently too upset to form any words. Saren sighed again.<p>

"Ara told you didn't she?"

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Garrus spoke with Kate. She's with him."

"You trust your human to not lead you into a trap?"

"Yes, I do." Saren growled. "Desolas is alive."

"How?"

He shrugged at her, shaking his head.

"I don't know. All I know is that he is alive."

"I..." Nyreen shook her head, blinked her eyes quickly to rid any tears from them. "I don't believe that."

"It's a hard thing to believe when you've thought him dead for sixteen years. Trust me, I know."

"How can you believe he is alive so easily?" she asked.

"Because I have to believe it if I want to free my wife." he replied.

Nyreen gave him a nod.

"When do we leave?"

"What?"

"To rescue the humans, when do we leave?"

Saren shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere-"

"I have a right!" she shouted.

Her voice rang against the walls of the room and Saren stiffened at the sound. He knew she wouldn't be moved from that state of mind. And it was her right to go with a rescue party, just as it was his right to go after his wife. And his brother. And at least Desolas would have a warm welcome home. Saren had to smile at himself at that thought.

"Alright." he agreed. "_If_ we go, I'll make sure you go too."

"If you..." She cleared her throat. "If you hear differently, about him, please... Just tell me."

"I will."

Nyreen hugged him, tightly. Saren knew she needed the comfort, and he did too. Silence enveloped them for a long while, and then, she let go. He gave her a small smile, and she returned it. It faded quickly though as she glanced around the room.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's fine."

"I shouldn't have come in, it was wrong of me-"

"It's fine." he repeated.

"I'm... Gonna go."

"See you around." he said with a faint tone of amusement.

* * *

><p>Kate cleared her throat in a poor attempt to rid the build up there as the door to the room opened. She glanced up, saw Desolas, and kept her eyes on him. He walked across the room, then kneeled down in front of her. She blinked, trying to rid the dryness of her eyes before she focused them on him again.<p>

"You're dehydrated." he told her.

She cleared her throat again.

"Thanks." she said.

"I got you this." he said, handing her a canteen. "Best I could do."

"How did you get it?" she asked.

"I told Shepard I wouldn't leave without seeing to it that you got some water."

Kate frowned at him.

"Leave?" she questioned.

"Yeah."

"Leave where?"

"They're freeing the humans." he stated. "But they need my help."

"Where are you going Des?" she asked.

"Home."

Kate took her bottom lip in between her teeth. It had been difficult being held prisoner on the station; she was beaten, she was tortured for information, and her mind was challenged as well. Her captors were hard-pressed to get the information they were asking for. Things like locations and military weapons, or soldier's training. Things that Kate did not know the answers to, but she pretended to anyways, because the second they found out she wasn't as important as they had originally thought, they would toss her to the side and start torturing those who did know the information.

Through all of the torture, she had been growing fond of Desolas. She thought she could get along with him as her brother very easily for the rest of her life, once everything was over. And should they both make it home. It was hard for her to be overly happy that he was leaving her, especially since he helped her prepare for a lot of the torture with military pep talks and the like. But she couldn't be sad for herself either; Desolas hadn't been home in sixteen years. He deserved to go.

Kate gave him a small smile.

"Good."

"I'm sorry that I can't take you with me."

"You deserve to go." she told him. "You've been gone long enough."

He gave her a half smile.

"I'm not sure I even remember how to function in society... There will be a lot of hard transitions back into normal life."

"I know." she said. "But you deserve it."

"I'll make sure they come back for you."

"Just do what's right by our people."

"That means coming back for them." he said with a nod. "I'll see you soon."

"Be safe."

He seemed to think on that, then hesitantly reached into his pocket. He pulled out the silver medallion and put it in her hand.

"Keep this for a bit."

"It's not mine-"

"It will comfort you. At least, the biotics will."

She gave him a nod as he straightened up.

"Thank you."

"Stay strong, sister."

Kate was touched by his words. She smiled, then gave him a nod.

"Thank you brother."

His mandibles flared before he turned away from her, and left the room again. Kate looked down to her palm, then turned the medallion over in her fingers a few times. She hoped that she would see the turian again soon.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

Saren looked over to Garrus, who gave him a curious look. Saren nodded.

"I suppose."

"I would think you'd be happy about all of this."

Saren's mandibles flared slightly.

"Have you thought about your sister, Garrus? Whether or not she may also be alive?"

Garrus gave him a nod.

"I would be lying to say that it hasn't crossed my mind." he agreed. "But I am not going to dwell on it."

"Why not simply ask the human commander?"

"Because I don't want him to disappoint me with a bad answer."

Saren nodded before he followed Garrus to the door of the conference room.

"I suppose there is a part of me still that is expecting to be disappointed outside of those doors."

"He's coming." Garrus told him.

Saren and Garrus were stopped by the sight of Nyreen standing by the palace doors. Garrus glanced over to Saren, who shook his head.

"I know, I'm not letting her be here." he said before Garrus got any words out.

"I'll let you tell her."

"Wuss."

"Indeed." Garrus said with a laugh as he walked out the large doors.

Saren sighed as he walked over to Nyreen. She seemed on edge to him.

"Hey."

"You said he'd be here today." she said, as if reading his thoughts.

"I told you that three hours ago."

"And I've been standing here waiting."

He shook his head.

"Listen, Nyreen, I know you want to see him. Trust me, I do too. But he is going to be in shock. And he needs to be taken care of medically. Garrus is going to greet him, and the medical staff will take him to the medical wing and keep him there until they've cleared him."

"I'm not going to sit around and wait knowing that he is-"

"Yes you are, Nyreen. I am too."

"Saren-"

"It's not up for debate."

"Then you better stay with me for company. Or I'll go crazy."

"I will." he agreed.

That was when he saw her eyes widen slightly, landing on something past him. He turned to see what she had seen, his own eyes fixing on the man standing there. There was silence in the air, save for the scuffing of boots on the floor of the palace as the soldiers helped the other turians inside. Saren's eyes never left the pale turian that stared back at him. He could care less for the others that were filing into the doors. Then the turian moved and Saren stepped closer to him, feeling Nyreen at his heels. Then her hand curled onto his forearm and he snapped out of his daze. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed out the first word that came to mind.

"Des."


End file.
